Forgotten Brothers
by Irish Tendencies
Summary: Gabriel Cullen, an Immortal, has decided to live amongst mortals in the Olympic Peninsula, taking a job as a professor in Seattle. The Cullen children recognize him and begin to question if he is indeed Carlisle's older brother. Slightly A/U, Carlisle/OC, Update coming soon...
1. Chapter I: Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation. _**

**_This is an idea I've been playing around with for a while now. This is going to be a little A/U. It's also my first fan-fiction, so bare with me._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter I: Prologue  
**

Eternity is relentless. Neither righteous nor forgiving. I've witnessed impossible things in my nearly four hundred years, but nothing as relevant as the reality of my cursed being. The blood I have shed, and the tears I have cried over the atrocities I have committed never allowed me to forget that.

My name is Gabriel. I was born in 1632 in London, England during the Scientific Revolution. My father, Fredrick Cullen, was an elitist Anglican pastor in a world that was slowly forgetting him. He, and other pastors like him, believed that monsters were a particularly real threat. They formed hunting parties to search for, and trail, any individual they deemed suspicious. Agatha MacArthur, an Irish immigrant and my mother, was simply a kind spirit. Though I never really had a chance to know the woman. She had left this world after the birth of my only sibling, Carlisle, in 1643. The tragedy forced me into sort of a parental role over Carlisle, as my farther was to grieved to do so.

My brother and I were the closest of siblings. I had taught him all the world had graciously shown me up to that point. Common interests such as science and quests to travel the world kept us awake for hours in wondrous discussion during our younger years. With the money I earned via odd jobs, I had put him through school; no easy task for a family who was not of noble fortunes. Eventually, Carlisle had reached maturity around the time our father became ill. Sympathetic to the man, Carlisle took on the duties of the hunting party. Sharing none of our father's medieval superstitions, however, Carlisle sought out fact rather than fiction.

In 1665, England was thrust back into war with the Dutch over domination of trading at sea. I, being a lieutenant in the Royal Navy, was sent to blockade the advancing Dutch. I do not recall how it happened, but I died during that confrontation. That is where my story begins.

You see, I am Immortal. Not until my First Death did I become so. Call it fate being a cruel temptress, but I've roamed the earth ever since. From training in Asia, sailing the seven seas, exploring the New World, and riding in the American Old West, I have fulfilled the dream that my brother and I had all those years ago. I'm not the only Immortal, however, though our exact number is unknown. Immortals do not age and remain as the day they met their First Death. We battle amongst each other for a force that resides within us called the Quickening. We gain this only by means of decapitating our opponent. Because of this, we typically carry around a sword or other bladed weapon. It is all part of the Game which has few rules...

Firstly, never fight on Holy Ground, for it is Sanctuary.

Secondly, battles must be one on one.

Third, our existence must be kept from the mortal world.

And finally, in the end, there can only be one.

I don't know why we are, we just are. Fighting in this ridiculous Game has taken a toll on my fragile soul. After three hundred years I have decided to retire my sword, and isolate myself. Revealing in my solitude may allow me some form of serenity. Therefore, I have come to the only place on this earth I once felt drawn to, the Olympic Peninsula. Even in 2012, its ample forests were desolate enough for an Immortal to reside without gaining much attention. I only wished that Carlisle were here to put my fears to rest. How I missed my dear brother.

* * *

**_A/N: Not sure how I feel about it, but here's the first chapter. It was only meant to introduce Gabriel and give a brief back story. There while be plenty more though. I intend to have quite a few flack backs._**

**_Til next time..._**


	2. Chapter II: Meeting

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.  
_**

**_Italics are either thoughts or flash backs._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter II: Meeting**

It had been a few weeks now since I moved into a quaint Victorian-style house outside of Seattle. I'd just barely gotten used to the lack of sun here. It was surrounded by lush ferns and evergreens. Quite magnificent really. The two story home had fit all of my belongs nicely, yet still had space for a training room. It was all a start to a new beginning.

Although I was predetermined to reveal in solitude, I had decided to take a job at the University of Washington teaching Modern European History to the current generation.

_My, how I would love to see Duncan MacLeod's face now,_ I thought.

The Highlander was my First Teacher. He found me shortly after my First Death, and began to bestow in me his knowledge of Immortals and the Game. We traveled the world for many years. It was Japan where we gained formidable sword fighting experience. All fond memories of mine.

Through the centuries, I had gained various degrees and accolades, including a doctorate in history; hence why teaching a history class was of obvious utilization. Living through those years didn't hurt at all either.

It was near the end of August when classes were to begin. There had been enough faculty meetings to make one wonder if the semester had already begun. _My, how tedious mortals were._ I chuckled to myself. I had my lectures and agenda configured perfectly, and now it was time to put it into action.

For the first day of class I threw on a pair of distressed boot cut jeans, the only style out of this generation I enjoyed, a white button down, and a black v-neck sweater over that. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, exposing my two hundred year old Pictish tattoo sleeves in the process. I had to at least resemble a modern-day 32 year-old male. I slipped on a pair of black Italian boots, grabbed my materials for class, and left the comforts of my home.

I turned on the engine of my 1967 Chevy Impala. The black two door had been with me for a few decades now, but still ran as if it were new. I began the forty minute drive toward the university in silence.

My two hour class was at 10:15 in the morning, since I was never the fondest of the early morning. I situated myself at my desk in the front of the lecture hall and waited. Eventually, the students began to arrive, and I put on a gracious smile. I was ready.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to Modern European History. I'm your instructor, Dr. Gabriel Cullen. You can all simply call me Gabriel." I began as I stood from my desk and moved closer to my students.

After I introduced myself, I couldn't help but notice the glances between seven of my students in the back of the class.

_Quite odd, their expressions are that of surprise, _I queried to myself, _perhaps my English accent is still to strong after all these years?_

"I have no intention to bore you with history of Shakespeare, Sigmund Freud, Napoleon, or any of that bollocks. No, I wish to show you a more personal side of Europe, from the Scientific Revolution to the beginning of the 20th century." I proclaimed with enough enthusiasm to receive a few smiles and chuckles.

I glanced again to the back of the classroom to witness the same students still shocked expressions. _Maybe they're in the wrong class, _I pondered. I figured I should at least read through the class list.

"Alright, before we began, I'm going to go over the class roll. Simply raise your hand when I call you. Mike Anderson..." As I went through the list I came upon the first name that startled me. "Alice Cu... I'm sorry, is it Cullen?" I expressed a little bewildered.

I looked at the pixie-like girl with short, cropped, black hair that pointed in every which direction. She turned to look at the students she was assembled with in the back row and nodded towards me. In all my years, I have never come across another with my surname. _Hmm_, _Strange..._

"Good! How about Bella Cullen?" I furrowed my brows when I noticed two other Cullens on my list. _Four Cullens altogether. Perhaps Carlisle lived a long life and continued our family legacy? Descendants, maybe?_

I noticed the brunette raising her hand and continued, "How about Edward Cullen?"

A bronze haired boy on the left of Bella looked inquisitively at me while he raised his hand. I could not fathom why.

"Emmett Cullen?" I inquired. A beastly boy with short, dark, curly hair grinned at me before raising his hand.

Nodding, I continued. The only ones after that to give me the same surprised look was a exquisite blond beauty named Rosalie Hale, a boy to pose an almost military-like aura named Jasper Hale, and a ivory colored boy, who might as well have been a body-builder, named Jacob Black. I could not place one ounce of thought on it, but they seemed to know me. The only question was how.

I pressed on with the class, handing out the schedule and syllabus. With exception of the seven in back, the rest of the class just seemed utterly ecstatic to have a personable professor.

I decided to call class early since I had gone over the intended matters and sat behind my desk focused on my flat-screen desktop. The students piled out of the lecture hall quickly, all except the seven that sat in the back. I was lost in thought, only to be brought back to reality by a clearing of a throat.

"Ahem, sorry to bother you Dr. Cullen, but can we speak with you?" I looked up to notice the boy named Edward staring at me in confusion.

"Please, just call me Gabriel. Edward, was it?" He nodded, "The formalities make me feel old!" The seven of them appeared to understand my inside joke, and smiled. I smiled with them.

"Of course, Gabriel, we're just curious about your surname. We haven't come across anybody with that before." Spoke Alice, quietly.

I sat forward and placed my hands together, giving them a curious look."Yes, it's a rarity that I have encountered a whole family that shares my name. I had come to the understanding that I am the last living Cullen. Apparently, I'm wrong" I smiled and gestured toward them."I must say, however, you did seem spooked when I did roll call?" I mumbled the last part almost to myself.

"Sorry to confuse you there, doc!" Boomed the beastly Emmett.

I then noticed something rather inquisitive; their eyes. All of their eyes, with the exception of Jacob's, were liquid gold. Not to mention their inhuman beauty. Something then dawned on me. It was not uncommon for an Immortal to encounter other beings of the supernatural world. One particular meeting stood out from the rest.

_Flash Back_

_Volterra, Italy, 1694_

_I was quietly strolling around the town square for some time now. Enjoying the lack of other Immortals for once. Relishing in the warm wind and gentle night sky was almost nonexistent to me. It was then that I noticed a man off in the distance. He was dressed in what appeared to be mostly black and wore a dark hooded robe, standing there. Not moving, just standing, and staring._

_Not one to enjoy the irrational gazing of strangers, I decided to approach the man._

_"Sir, do I know you?" I queried._

_The stranger stepped forward, pulling down his hood, "Buona sera, my friend. I could not help but notice how you stood out from all these mortals. May I query as to what you are?"_

_I was taken aback by his question. It was then that I focused in on his eyes. They were blood red. He also possessed inhuman beauty. I could not help but feel momentarily shaken. However, Gabriel Cullen is frightened of no man. I straightened my back, held my head high, and answered the beast, "I beg your pardon, but I neither know your name nor what you are. At least one of those would benefit me before I enlighten you."_

_"My apologies, my friend. My name is Aro. May I ask yours?" He politely stuck out his hand._

_Hesitantly, I took his hand, "Gabriel. Gabriel Cullen. Now, how do you figure that I am not mortal, Aro?" _

_"Your scent is completely different from humans, firstly. I also have something of a gift, you see. I can read a person's thoughts just by touching them. Now I know not only who, but what you are. Strange, though, I seldom come across your kind anymore." He glanced down almost solemnly._

_"Since you know that I am an Immortal, what are you?" I pushed forward becoming annoyed at the notion of being deceived._

_Aro took a small step back and offered an apologetic smile. "I meant no offense, Gabriel. I was merely acting out on habit. To answer your question, though, I am a vampire."_

_Flash Back End_

"Vampires..." I breathed, mostly to myself.

The Cullens and Hales stared at me, then looked to Edward. He simply nodded. To say I was confused was an understatement.

"I'm a little puzzled. All the vampires I've ever met have had red eyes, but yours... yours are gold. Why?" I whispered intently.

"We go by a different diet than most of our kind. Our eyes are gold because we only hunt animals. We consider ourselves 'vegetarians'." Bella stated as-matter-of-factually. I laughed slightly at the phrase, and Bella continued, "... our family doesn't want to kill humans. It's because of our adoptive father and his compassion that this diet even exists." They all shared loving smiles of the man in question.

"Surely, he must be a good man, then. Since you were so bravely honest with me, I shall be with you." I stood and walked out in front of my desk and leaned on it. "I am Immortal."

Sharing noting glances with one another, Edward spoke, "I feel that this isn't the place for this conversation. May we continue this at our home? Or do you have other classes?"

"No, I'd love to continue this conversation at your home. Meet me out in the parking lot in five minutes and I'll follow you there." With that the Cullens and Hales left, and I began to gather my belongings. I didn't know why, but I trusted this group. I never had any negative relations with vampires before, so I was not apprehensive. I was also aware that Immortal blood was not appealing to vampires. The Quickening gave our blood an electric charge, which vampires found unappetizing. Our common surname was also enough to make me jump at this occasion.

I made my way outside, and was met by said individuals.

"We live on the outskirts of the city. So it's a bit of a drive." Alice proclaimed excitedly.

I smiled and found my Impala. For the first time Rosalie spoke, "That's your car?" I looked down and smiled at my keys. "It is. I bought it back in 1970. It's been good to me ever since."

"Well lets get this convoy on the road then!" Emmett's laughter was infectious.

With that, the Cullens and Hales gathered in a silver Volvo and a beautiful red BMW M3 convertible. I started my car, and began to follow behind them. I was surprised by their speed once we hit the baron back roads. It didn't take us long to turn down an almost invisible road within the forest. We drove for another fifteen minutes, and a large clearing came into view followed by a beautiful, beige, Victorian-style, three story house that seemed to have massive floor to ceiling windows. I was awe struck. The family parked on the driveway in front of their garage and exited their cars. I soon did the same. As I walked towards them, a beautiful woman appeared outside the house. She had caramel colored hair and a heart-shaped face. She walked up to me with a mother's smile graced upon her face and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Esme Cullen, but you can just call me Esme." Such warmth came from her voice alone, I could not help but smile back.

I shook her hand and introduced myself, "The pleasure is mine, Esme. My name is Gabriel Cullen. I must ask though, what did you mean by 'finally'?"

She motioned that we move inside, "It's quite the story actually. Would you like to move inside first?"

With that, I smiled and nodded. Not since Carlisle have I enjoyed the company of others. From such wonderfully polite individuals, no less. How dare I refuse?

* * *

**_A/N: That was longer than I thought it'd be, but at least it's going somewhere. I look forward to the next chapter though._**

**_Til next time..._**


	3. Chapter III: Reunion

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.  
_**

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter III: Reunion**

I followed Esme and the rest of the family into their enormous home. Upon stepping within the threshold, I stopped, stunned. It was simply amazing. The red wood floors, cream colored walls, relics and paintings within eye-shot. Everything seemed so modern. It was breathtaking. Something particular caught my eye, though. Set on a wall near the staircase to the second floor was an old looking, large wooden cross that seemed so familiar. It looked vaguely like the cross my father gave to young Carlisle. _It cannot be the same cross_, I thought. Esme then beckoned me further into their home.

"This is quite the house you have here, Esme!" I exclaimed

She beamed as she and her family made their way to the sitting area. "Why thank you, Gabriel! I designed it myself. It's vaguely reminiscent of our previous home in Forks. Will you take a seat so we can chat."

How could I resist this family, such warmth. "Of course."

Once I situated myself on a love-seat facing the family, Edward grimaced and turned to me. "If I may ask, Gabriel, how do you know Aro?" I vaguely picked up on a few hisses and growls from the vampires, but how did they know of our acquaintance?

"I met him in 1694. He apparently sniffed me out whilst I was on a stroll. After keeping his distance from me for some time, he made his presence known. We became friends of sort while I lived in Volterra for two decades. I assure you, though, I am nothing like him." I spoke clearly as to not be mistaken. I was aware of Aro's reputation amongst the vampire world, and I had no intention to be grouped with him.

Everyone seemed to understand me. Alice left the room for a moment, then flashed back in with a glass of water. "How did you know I was parched?" Confusion seemed to be the emotion of the day.

"A few of us have gifts, actually. I can see the future, although my visions are subjective. Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions, and Bella is a mental shield. That may answer your question to Esme outside. I've seen you coming for a little over four weeks now, though my visions were clouded. Because of that, we all decided to take your class!." She perked with such enthusiasm.

"I see," was all I could muster.

"So you're an Immortal, doc?" Emmett grinned. I smiled, leaned back against the love-seat, and crossed my arms. "I see you have encountered the legends, no?"

"Hell yeah, we have!" Emmett boomed and bounced out of his seat next to Rosalie. After a mother's glare from Esme, Emmett sat back down and pouted. I chuckled.

I turned toward Esme and began my story. "Yes, I am an Immortal, and I have been since my First Death in 1665. There are quite a few of my kind in the world, though I'm not sure how many. Sadly, our lives are not so luxurious." I looked down at my hands for a brief moment before continuing, "You see, to survive as long as I have, one must defend themselves with deadly force. Unfortunately, there is no way around it. I do frown upon violence, but I prefer my head set firmly on my neck." I made light out of a dark past that I rather not revisit.

Edward gave me a sad smile as Esme reached forward and placed a hand upon mine.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that. You don't have to talk about your past if you don't feel comfortable yet." She gave me a doleful smile and I thanked her.

"In any case, I've never come across a vampire coven as large as yours outside of the Volturi, nor have I met one that was as close as you all seem to be. And your name, I do wish to know the story behind that." I wanted to know the answers to these questions.

Esme decided to begin. "Well, for all intents and purposes, we are a family. Each of us are mated, Rosalie to Emmett, Alice to Jasper, Edward to Bella, and I am to the founder and patriarch of our family. I consider all of them my children. Jacob here, has imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. She is currently attending high school as a junior."

I quirked an eyebrow at the mention of Renesmee. "Daughter? I have never heard of a vampire pregnancy before."

Bella and Edward stared lovingly at each other before answering."I became pregnant after our honeymoon. It progressed quickly, and I nearly died during labor. After giving birth, Edward turned me to save my life. Renesmee is half-vampire and half-human. She ages quickly. She's six, but looks like she's seventeen. Soon she'll be seven, look eighteen, and stop aging altogether. We were confronted by the Volturi almost seven years ago, because they thought she was an Immortal Child. We contacted all of the covens that we knew to stand as our witnesses. It almost came to a fight. They left after she was proven not to be a threat. We've counted our blessings ever since."

"I can understand your hatred toward the Volturi then. Jacob, when Esme said that you imprinted on Renesmee, did she imply that you're a Child of the Moon?" I was becoming more fascinated by the minute with this family.

Jacob grinned at me. "Not exactly. Yes, I did imprint, but I'm a shape-shifter, not a werewolf. It runs in some of us Quileutes' blood. A gene, I guess."

"Quileute? Are you perhaps related to Ephraim Black?" I queried.

"Did you know my great-grandfather," was Jacob's response. I smiled fondly as I recalled the man.

"I did, and he was a good friend of mine, though at first he was rather cautious of me. He once told me a story about Cold Ones that he had a treaty with. He said that they claimed to be peaceful, and fed off of animals. I always found his caution to be quite amusing. I do understand that it comes with protecting family, though. I miss our conversations terribly." I glanced around the room to see shocked expressions on my hosts' faces. "Am I to assume that you were the Cold Ones he was referring to?"

"Only Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and our patriarch were among the family then. Alice and I found them in 1950. Bella was turned 2006. I'm curious as to why fate has brought us together now?" Jasper answered with the slightest southern drawl.

I suppose it was fate that brought me here. Then, I started to pick up on a missing bit of information. "Your patriarch sounds like quite the father and husband. You speak so fondly and lovingly of him. I do wonder, is he the one who originally carried the surname Cullen?"

Esme gazed upon each of her children, then turned to me, "He is. Currently he is working at the local hospital. He's a brilliant doctor. His compassion has made it easy for him to be around human blood without being tempted by thirst. He is certainly an inspiration. He should be home soon. He'd love to meet you." She confirmed with a smile.

_A descendant,_ I thought. Edward only smiled brightly at me.

"What about your family?" Rosalie asked tenderly. "Well, I was born in London, England in 1632. My father was a strict Anglican pastor, and my mother was an Irish immigrant. She gave birth to my younger brother, Carlisle, shortly before her death in 1643. I basically became his father, since ours was on a 'Crusade from the Lord'. Once I was eighteen, I joined the Royal Navy. Some years after, Carlisle began to look after our ailing father and took over his duties within the church. By that time, I was a lieutenant serving aboard the HMS Lion under commander William Dale. I would return on leave and offer my assistance to Carlisle. The last time I saw him was in mid 1665, before I went off to war..." I choked on the memory of leaving my brother before whispering, "My only wish was to see him again." I noticed Jasper's sympathetic smile and was keyed to the military background I sensed earlier. I also noticed a few gasps at the mention of my brother's name. _It had to be a coincidence,_ I mentally declared.

Deciding to move on toward a more lighthearted subject. We began talking about our hobbies. It so happens that Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jacob, and I share a liking in automobiles. Esme shared my passion for cooking. Bella was interested in my vast knowledge of music. While Jasper and Emmett seemed keen on my military record and skills with a sword. Emmett seemed immensely enthralled in my martial arts background. I could tell he was a child at heart.

At around four in the afternoon, a car was heard coming up the driveway. A grin formed on Jacob's face, so I assumed this must be Renesmee. I had to admit I was intrigued to met the dhampire. I was told that their patriarch, and my possible descendant, brought her home. I had inquired to the location of the nearest restroom and excused myself. I figured I should at least freshen up before I meet this man. From the respect that his family have shown him, I surely intended on doing the same. I would expect nonetheless from my own family. I was vaguely aware of a garage door opening and a squeal of a female, who I assumed was Renesmee. I could hear a new male voice that gave off the aura of a compassionate leader. Waiting a few more minutes, I exited the restroom and made my way downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my presumed descendant had his back to me as he spoke to his wife, Esme. She noticed my reemergence and smiled. Gesturing to her husband to turn around, I began my introduction.

"Dr. Cullen, I presume? I must say that it's an extraordinary pleasure to... Carlisle?" I could not believe my eyes! Had they deceived me? I stopped mid sentence as all the Cullens silenced and beheld the scene that was before them. This man certainly looked like my brother, maybe a little older. He was wearing black slacks, a white button down with a black tie, and light gray sweater vest over that. His hair was swept back and a little shorter than I remembered, but still the same sun-kissed blond. He had the same golden eyes the rest of his family had. What really clued me in, though was that on his left ring finger he wore the same ring that I wore on my right index. It was... our family crest. Just then I felt something I've not felt in almost two hundred and forty years, joyful tears welling up within my eyes. I just stood there, staring at who I now knew was my long lost brother.

He, too, was just as shocked. We just stood there for several minutes staring at each other. Neither of us moved. I knew he wanted to, as I did, but shock kept us firmly planted in our spots. I gave my best effort, assembling all the strength I could muster and whispered, "... C... Carlisle? Is that you, Carlisle?"

He took small steps forward, either not to frighten me off, or because he thought I was an illusion. He stopped short of three or four feet from me and stared me in the eyes. "Gabriel? My God... yes, it's me." He then slowly began to grin.

I mimicked his grin, and we both closed the distance in a strong hug. I started to laugh as my vision blurred and tears began to fall. I knew that if he could, he would be crying also, for his body began to tremble. We stayed like this for several minutes before pulling away a foot and a half. Still with our hands on each others' shoulders, I choked out, "Thank the Saints! Carlisle, I thought I'd never see you again! Yet, here you stand with a beautiful family. I couldn't be more proud."

Carlisle smiled warmly, "Thank you, Gabriel. For three hundred years, I thought you had died in the war with the Dutch. Father and I grieved you until I was turned. I wanted to search for you, but I had no control over my thirst then. I had given up hope by the time I could trust myself enough to be around humans. Words can't express how glad I am to see you. I just want to know, what have you been doing all these years?"

I motioned to the sitting area. "Carlisle, I have much to tell you and your family..."

* * *

**_A/N: Three chapters, one day. They may not be great, but I had to get some of this story out. This chapter may be a bit fluffy, but I guess I'd be that way too if I hadn't seem my brother in three hundred years. I do plan to make this darker eventually, especially with Gabriel's past. I just want it to evolve slowly from here on out. At least, that's what I hope will happen._**

**_The main focus of this story is family, but I do fully intend to give Gabriel a love interest in the future, you may actually be able to guess who it is. I should have said this earlier but this is post Breaking Dawn. I guess that's obvious now. If I do miss up the mythology, just let me know._**

**_Anyway, til next time..._**


	4. Chapter IV: Teachers and Pupils

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter IV: Teachers and Pupils**

We had moved back into the sitting area and situated ourselves. I had taken my earlier position on the love seat, and Carlisle and his family sat around me. I was still shell-shocked. After almost three hundred and fifty years I am reunited with my brother. Now was the time to explain my First Death and adventures to my extended family, as I now thought of them. And not all of my story was positive.

"Carlisle, do you remember when I left for war?" He nodded and I continued, "Once I arrived at my duty station aboard the HMS Lion, we began our voyage to intercept the Dutch. It was early morning when we saw them. The tension was thick in the air. We had wished for their surrender, but soon realized that they wouldn't. At six in the morning our trumpets were sounded and we opened fire on the them. We fired back and forth for almost four hours. Eventually, the wind had blown the smoke from our canons back upon our vessel. We could not see the Dutch. We took heavy damage, and threatened to capsize due to broken masts. I had tried to tend to the wounded and count the dead. It was a horrid sight to witness."

I stopped for a second to gaze upon my audience, "The order was then given to retreat. However, while trying to remove the broken masts, we were hit with another canon. My vision then went black."

I closed my eyes as the memory of that day came rushing back. After all these centuries, I hadn't forgotten the sights I had foreseen that day. The smell of blood and burnt flesh forever scarred my brain. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. "The next thing I remember was floating amongst dead bodies outside the Vågen. I swam to the nearest beach. It was then that I felt a sort of Buzzing in my head." I stopped and recalled the next moment.

_Flash Back_

_Bergen, Norway 1665_

_ I was not fully aware as to why I was floating in the harbor. I tried to get a handle of my surroundings when I noticed several bodies of my comrades floating around me. Disturbed by the sight, I located a nearby beach and swam to it._

_Once I reached the beach I collapsed onto my back due to exhaustion. I only laid there for a minute or two when I felt a Buzzing. It was not a physical sensation, but a mental one. Worried, I shot up and drew my cutlass. I then saw a man on horseback approaching me. He looked to be a nobleman. He stopped about twenty feet from me and dismounted his steed._

_"I did not mean to startle you, lad. I intend you no harm." The man spoke with a Scottish accent. "I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. And I think I can be of some assistance."_

_Still disoriented, I asked, "What happened? The last thing I recall was the order to retreat, and then I woke up amongst the dead! Have I perished?"_

_The man named Duncan offered an apologetic half-smile. "I'm afraid that would be a simpler reality to swallow. You did die during your battle, though. We call it our First Death. Now, you are Immortal. I am like you, and there are others. I sensed you before the battle and came to ease your confusion, if you indeed had met your First Death. If you agree, I can teach you all I know about our culture. But I urge you to come with me. It is extremely dangerous for new Immortals on their own. What is your name?"_

_It took several moments for me to process this new information. If Duncan was correct, and I was Immortal, then I should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. I would go with him, but I would remain cautious and alert. I had no intention to be taken as a fool._

_"My name is Gabriel Cullen. And I shall come with you. Be warned, Duncan, I will not be deceived so easily." I warned._

_He smiled widely at me, "Your warning is heeded, Gabriel. Shall we venture to a more safer arena, then?" I nodded and perched on the back of his horse._

_It was then that I noticed the bittersweet taste of blood in my mouth. I had looked at my appearance and saw that my upper body was caked in blood. I began to hyperventilate._

_Duncan turned his head slightly, "Gabriel, I know that this may be hard to comprehend right now, but I need you to remain calm. Take deep breaths."_

_I did as he recommended, and closed my eyes. I had to pull myself back together. Answers would come soon. I was just going to have to wait._

_About an hour riding horseback, we arrived at a small manor. We dismounted and I followed Duncan inside. It was quite a charming set up. It was fully furnished with candles already ablaze. Duncan made his way toward the currently lit medium-sized fireplace and began to move around the logs._

_"So what are we Immortals, and why are we so?" I could not wait a second longer for answers._

_Duncan sighed, "No one seems to know why we exist, but we have since the dawn of time. There are many of us out there, but I'm unsure as to how many. I would love to say that we are part of a functional society, but that isn't the case exactly." He paused and looked at me. "Gabriel, although I wish that you were waking up to a peaceful life, that will not be what happens."_

_I shifted uncomfortably, "What are you saying?"_

_"You see, most Immortals participate in something that is known as the Game. Frankly, all Immortals must be aware of the rules to the Game." He motioned for me to sit down. "It has few rules, but we must adhere to them completely. The first rule is that we cannot fight on Holy Ground. It is the only place an Immortal is safe. The second is once two Immortals engage in battle, another Immortal must not interfere, regardless of your relationship with either party. Third, we are not to challenge another Immortal in front of a crowd. Mortals will not understand our existence, therefore we must remain as hidden as possible once in battle. And finally, in the end, there can be only one." Duncan studied my reactions with caution._

_"If there can be only one, why are you telling me all this?" It did not make sense for him to waste his time._

_He seemed to understand my position. "Gabriel, I wish to be your First Teacher. I had one in my clansman, Connor MacLeod. He taught me everything he knew of Immortals. For the most part, every Immortal has a First Teacher. We can sense when a mortal is destined to become Immortal. Do you remember the Buzzing you felt when I approached you?" I nodded. "That is an early warning system that tells you that an Immortal is relatively near. We also get a similar Buzzing when we sense a pre-Immortal. This is someone who, upon having their First Death, will become a Immortal."_

_Something then dawned on me, "Why do we battle amongst each other?"_

_"We do so because each Immortal has a power within us known as the Quickening. This power makes us stronger and faster than our mortal counterparts, though only by a fraction. Immortals can receive another Immortal's Quickening by taking their head. The winner gains their opponent's knowledge and strength. Usually, power hungry Immortals known as Head Hunters pursue this route, however. When only a few Immortals are left, we will feel a pull to a far away land. This time will be called the Gathering. Whoever is the last Immortal will gain the Prize." Duncan stated calmly as to not overwhelm me._

_"What is this Prize, Duncan?" It was a lot to take in, but I was keeping up._

_He frowned and looked down, "I don't know. In fact, no Immortal does."_

_Flash Back End_

I took a few moments to allow this information to sink into my family's heads. They appeared to be following along so I continued, "I spent the next thirty years under Duncan's wing. He trained me in various sword fighting skills, and taught me more of Immortal culture. Eventually, we parted ways. I traveled around the world, and gained more knowledge. Every so often, Duncan and I cross paths. We remain close friends."

Carlisle was the first to speak, "That's so very intriguing, Gabriel! I was aware of Immortals, but I had no idea that you were one. Edward said that you and Aro had crossed paths once?"

"We did. I had made Volterra my home in 1694. I made his acquaintance, but we really were never close. On occasion, he would invite me to the Volturi castle and I would fascinate he and his brothers with stories. I was rather close with Heidi, however." I finished and panned across the room. I could not help but noticed a few raised eyebrows. "Was it something I said?"

Emmett leaned forward, "When you say close, you weren't implying that you two were fucking?" Once he asked, Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

Esme gave her son a disapproving look, "Emmett, watch your language in front of Renesmee!"

Renesmee blushed and shifted next to Jacob. She looked down and mumbled, "I'm old enough to hear that. Plus, I hear worse at school." Bella and Edward gave their daughter a reprieving look.

Emmett smiled and chuckled, "Sorry, Nessie." He then turned and faced me again, "Well, did ya?"

"Well, we had an almost twenty year relationship, so it did progress to that. Some did say we were quick to it, though. I was sort of a Casanova for many centuries. That is until 1846, when I married Aika..." I halted at her memory.

Jasper must have felt my sadness and sent waves of calm in my direction, "May I ask why you feel such sorrow?"

I hesitated for only a moment, "She was one of the most amazing things that ever happened to me. I had met her while I was in what is now Osaka in 1844, while training under an Immortal named Hideo Koto. Hideo actually introduced us." I smiled at my former teacher's musings, "She was absolutely the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. At first she was soft spoken, but turned out to be very witty." I closed my eyes as imagined her. "I had courted her for years until I finally proposed to her. She was aware that I was Immortal and that our relationship could pose danger to her, but she loved me no less. We moved to the countryside to start our lives together. We were happy... until an Immortal came looking for me. I was out at the market when he took her life and burned our home. I was so distraught. It was my fault-"

"You couldn't have known that was going to happen. And she knew the risks, but loved you nevertheless. It was not your fault, Gabriel." Edward offered, comfortably.

I thanked him for his kind words and continued, "After that, I was so lost. I could not bare living in Japan anymore and left for America. It was the Old West during this time."

"You lived in the Wild West? What was it like?" I smiled at Jacob's overexcited voice.

I thought for a moment on how to explain those times. "Well, it was surely something to behold. It was mostly anarchy. Constant fighting over territory, gold, and petty disagreements. I rode from town to town indulging in gambling, booze, and women. It wasn't my best years!" I could not help but smile at the gasps and gawking from my family.

"You're a incubus," Edward proclaimed.

I stared wide eyed at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"No, it's nothing bad, well, not necessarily. Just think about it as a man who enjoys sleeping around. Actually, three of our cousins are succubi. Well, one is now since her sisters found their mates. They live in Denali, but are coming to visit soon. They share our 'vegetarian' diet. Maybe you could meet them. I'm sure they'd love meeting Carlisle's older brother," explained Edward.

Alice beamed and added, "Yes, you must!"

I was actually excited to meet others who were considered part of this family. "I look forward to it then."

"Something troubles me, Gabriel. I know that you have had no choice to defend yourself, but just how many Immortals have you, er, defeated?" Carlisle almost seemed to not want to know the answer to his inquiry.

I was not looking forward to discussing this part of my life. It was not something I had never really come to terms with. I swallowed hard and focused on Carlisle. This was not going to be easy...

* * *

_**A/N: As I said before, this is going to be slightly A/U. I decided to give the Denali family a break. Irina's very much alive in my story. So, another vampire informed the Volturi of Renesmee during Breaking Dawn. Once the Denali family arrive, I'll tell you who.**_

_**Vågen**__** means bay in Norwegian. So far, I'm really enjoying writing this, and I'm hoping it turns out well.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	5. Chapter V: Warrior

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter V: Warrior**

Worry cast through Carlisle's eyes. He was far to compassionate for my well-being. And I truly appreciated that. Regardless of the lives I had took, he would always try his best to understand. I could only dream to be as irrevocably compassionate as he was.

"Before I tell you, I reiterate that I had no choice. The rules of the Game are absolute, and few Immortals survive unguarded," I stressed with complete clarity. I took a deep breath and continued, "To be frank, I stopped counting after one hundred. That was two centuries ago. I imagine it's near three hundred by now."

There was a collective gasp, and the room fell silent. I peered down at my folded hands. Suddenly, I found them to be a source of comfort. I didn't dare look around the room. Carlisle placed a relaxing hand upon my forearm, and I peered up at him. He stared at me with sorrow and understanding in his eyes. "I may not have lived your life, Gabriel, but I love you no less. I've looked up to you ever since I was a boy. I cannot, I will not, judge you."

Relief was to plain of a word to describe how I felt. Thankful wouldn't cut it either. "You have no idea how that makes me feel. I don't think 'Thank you' will do. For three hundred years, I have lived with guilt. It simply doesn't matter that those Immortals were Headhunters, I never found pleasure in taking their lives. I prayed that whatever Divine Entity exists to forgive me. I'm not quiet sure how I'd manage if you passed judgment on me, Carlisle."

"We'd be hypocrites if we judged you, Gabriel," Jasper provided, "Most of us have succumbed to our thirst and drained an innocent. No matter how far we go to atone for those sins, it'll stay with us for eternity."

I offered Jasper a gracious, yet understanding smile. "Beyond the Immortals that I've slain, I did once lose sight of my humanity," This was the more difficult part to explain, "By no means am I a Saint. I've hurt mortals. Even though, those mortals lived ruthless lives, there was no amount of justice felt on my part."

Looking back at Jacob, I spook solemnly, "Like I said earlier, the Old West was pure anarchy. Violence was certainly in abundance. This was no place for me. I was numb. Grieving over Aika pushed me to become something immoral. Something wicked. A mournful soul in those times was bound and tethered to the violence amongst them. I was no different than the likes of Jesse James or Butch Cassidy."

Jacob gazed at me incredulously. I doubt he, or anyone else in this room, could have imagined me as a villain.

"I rode alone, for the most part, for the better art of fifty years. I robbed banks and trains; once the railroads were completed. Occasionally, I'd give my 'earnings' to the less fortunate, but I did keep a good portion for myself. Think of it as a Robin Hood type persona. I did, however, have a indulgent lifestyle. I spent most of my time in salons and with promiscuous women. I thought, in some twisted fashion, that they could cure my loneliness. Eventually, I did encounter other outlaws. You simply couldn't walk away from these men. Being a realist, I often engaged them in gunfights. Soon, I became known as one of the most feared gunslingers in the Western United States and Mexico." I explained as detached as I could to refrain from becoming emotionally compromised.

I paused to gather my breath, and gazed upon my audience. Everyone seemed to be either in shock, or in deep thought.

_Perhaps that was to much information for a first meeting. I don't want to lose them after I just met them, _I worried.

"You certainly don't have to fret about us cutting you out of our lives based on a few mistakes in the past. Like Jasper said, we'd be complete hypocrites to cast you out like that," Edward stated with perfect conviction, "I think I speak for the rest of the family when I say that you are a part of this family now."

"And We have no intention of abandoning family, Gabriel," finished Bella.

Looking around the room, I realized that the rest of the family shared the same feelings. Could they be more excepting? "Thank you so very much. This is more than I could ask for."

"It isn't asking a whole lot, Gabriel. After all, you practically raised Carlisle. That alone grants you more respect than you realize." Esme was truly an amazing woman.

Rosalie looked at me for a moment, "Did you stay in America after that?"

"No, I moved back to England in 1902. I figured that, since I had no living descendants there, that I could go back to my home town. Honestly, I missed it." I smiled at her, "I spent the next twenty years educating myself and gaining degrees. In 1925, I moved to Ireland and began teaching European history wherever I could. I did that for fifteen years or so. After that, I decided to isolate myself. I roamed the world right up until these last few months. Like I said, the Game began to eat away at my conscience." I told the last part of my story like it was. Thankfully, there was little to regret in the last century.

Carlisle appeared thoughtful for a moment. He placed his hand on his chin, "Where are you staying currently?"

"I have a small house probably twenty minutes away, actually. Why do you ask?"

Esme grinned, "You know, we have quiet a bit of land. I'm in the process on restoring a small mansion on the property. No one seems likely to move there once I'm finished. It sits near the cottage that Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee live in. It'd me lovely if you considered lively there."

"It'd be a perfect time to put your house on the market!" Bounced Alice, "I know you just moved there, but we'd be happy if you lived with us. You'd have the whole mansion to yourself, and you'd have us just yards away!"

I thought for a moment, "I surely didn't spend three hundred and fifty years thinking Carlisle was dead, only to be wrong and see him only once in a while. I'd be perfectly content seeing him everyday. Plus, getting to know the rest of my family would be extraordinary. That is, if there are no objections?"

"Of course not, brother! In fact, we could help you move in a few days," proclaimed Carlisle.

This was to good to be true. I smiled at my family and announced, "Well, then, I'll consider it an honor to live with you."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Emmett boomed in his usual fashion. Well all laughed at his enthusiasm.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that it was 10:17. Figuring that it would take me a while to get home, I decided to call it a night. "Well, it's getting a little late, and I have a house to put on the market tomorrow," I smiled.

With that, I said my goodbyes and hopped into my Impala. On the drive home, I thought back on the events of the day. Seeing Carlisle after all these centuries was more than I could have ever dreamt. His family was nothing short of amazing. I was pleasantly overwhelmed. The next few days would be something to look forward to. I haven't felt like that in a century. Once I arrived home, I dressed into my cotton black sweatpants. After I washed up, I climbed into my bed. I would have to contact my Realtor early tomorrow. I'd also have to start packing. Thankfully, I had few possessions, so it'd only take me few hours. Soon, sleep began to overcome me. I finally felt a little more at peace.

* * *

_**A/N: There's another chapter, short and sweet. I figure there may be a few like that, but they're there to give back story. It'll pick up soon.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	6. Chapter VI: Old Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter VI: Old Friends**

The thing I envied most about vampires was their ability to exist without sleep. Every night brought the same nightmare, one of Aika's murder. Thus, I woke up like I have since 1847, in a blanket of sweat and on the verge of hyperventilating. It took me several minutes to catch my breath. I went to lay back down when my alarm went off. Glancing at the time, I noticed it was 7:00 AM. "Bloody hell," I groaned.

I figured I would take my time getting dressed for once. I forced myself out of my bed and into my shower. I took my sweet time, mostly just standing under the warm water. Although I had little energy, I trimmed down my beard to one-eighth of an inch. _I'd kill to not shave every damn day,_ I smiled to myself. I threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed my cell phone. I knew my Realtor was in already. I scrolled through my contacts for her number and selected it. After two rings she picked up.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," She expressed in her usual, almost flirty matter, "I'm shocked you called me so early. How are you?"

I couldn't help but feel a little smug at her near constant subtle advances towards me. I was just looking for a top-notch Realtor, and she was the best in the area. Little did I know that she desired more from me. "Good morning, Ms. Mallory. Usually, I'd never call this early, but I have a favor to ask of you."

"How many times do I have to ask you? Call me Lauren. Now what can I do for you," she perked right up at that.

I subdued a chuckle, "I was wondering if you would help me sell my house."

"Oh, is something wrong with it?" She sounded both worried and disappointed.

I shook my head knowing I was alone in the house, "No, of course not. It's just, I recently came into contact with my brother. He and his family live a little ways from me. They asked me to move into a newly renovated house on their property. I've not seen him in years so I thought this would be nice."

"I understand. I'll put the house back on the market, and I'll come by later to put a for sell sign on the property. Is 3:00 good for you?" She appeared less disappointed now.

I thought ahead. I didn't have anything planned per say, "Absolutely, I should be home."

"Great! I'll she you then," she hung up after that.

I was about to look for a shirt to wear, when my door bell rang. Sighing, I walked towards my front door. I could see Carlisle and company through my window. Smiling, I opened the door and greeted them, "Well, good morning! Normally, I'd be slightly worried about people I just met knowing where I lived when I didn't tell them that information. But, since you're family, I'll let that pass."

"Of course, I hope it's not a bad time," Carlisle mentioned to me being half dressed, "And Alice figured that you'd appreciate a hand today."

I looked down at my appearance, "Yeah, well, it's not a bad time at all. I just finished calling my Realtor. Would you like to come in?"

"Absolutely," smiled Esme.

I lead them into the living area, and we all took seats. I began to notice that each couple clung to their respective partners. It brought some warmth to my soul. How, after hundreds of years, these people could still be madly in love which each other? I would hope to know that strong of love one day. I didn't fret on the future, though.

"You look exhausted," Carlisle must have noticed the bags under my eyes.

"Yeah, it just takes me a while to fall asleep," I lied, "So, what brings you here this early?"

Alice beamed and took that moment to explain, "I saw that you'd have a buyer almost immediately, and that you would start packing today. So, I figured that we could make the whole situation quicker and lend a hand!"

"Not to mention that I finished renovating the house early this morning. Perhaps we could even move you there today?" Esme added with a hopeful smile.

Who was I to turn away help when I knew this was the best option I had? It'd probably only take a few hours with eight vampires, a dhampire, and a shape-shifter. "Thank you, but I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You most certainly won't be. We discussed this after you left last night. The vote was unanimous," pointed out Carlisle, "We also went as far as to rent a truck for you. That way we would not have to make several trips."

They were to kind. "Again, thank you for your help. I really appreciate all this," I then became aware I should get fully dressed, "If you'll excuse me, I'll finish getting clothed. Please, feel free to make yourselves at home. Mi casa es su casa."

With that I left for my room. I found a pair of socks to go with my boots, and I grabbed my Led Zeppelin shirt. I loved that band. I swept my shoulder length blond hair back, and went to rejoin my family. No one was in the same spot, which made me proud. I didn't want them to feel like they couldn't explore my home. I wanted them to know everything about me, since they were so forthcoming about their lives.

"Hey, Uncle, what's with the tattoos?" Emmett queried with extreme interest.

I glanced down at my tattoo sleeves, "Oh, they're actually heritage tattoos. All of which were done about two centuries ago, with a hammer, needle, and black ink. I got it in Germany, and I've never had to get them touched up. It's amazing that these are so perfect, considering the time I got them in."

"Damn! I bet that hurt like hell," Emmett earned himself a slap on the shoulder from his wife. He only smiled in response.

Remembering the countless hours that it took to finish the tattoos, I grinned at Emmett, "You have no idea."

"This is so bad-ass!" I heard Jacob announce from my kitchen. I walked towards the room in question to see what caught his attention. I saw him standing in front of my sword. The white samurai sword was certainly a mysterious center-piece.

"I see you found my sword," I beckoned him to look at me, "It was a gift from Hideo Koto. It's a flawless design. Almost a century and a half later, and I've never had to sharpen it. It's usually with me in some fashion."

Jacob looked troubled for a moment, "You carry that around with you?"

I laughed at his shock, "Not on my person, if I can avoid it. It's never that far from me, though. You never know when you may have to defend yourself. It is a pain in the arse to conceal, I must say!"

"I can see why you don't care for the life you have to lead, then," Renesmee murmured. She seemed so shy that I was taken back for a second. I gave her a half-smile in response. I didn't want to spook her if the details made her uncomfortable.

I left them to their thoughts and began to look for the others. I saw Bella and Edward in my small office. They seemed to be focused on my music collection. Once I walked in, I noticed Carlisle and Esme were among them, gazing upon my art collection. I leaned against the door-frame and smirked, "I see you found my sanctuary."

"I never imagined that Carlisle's older brother would be into Kind Diamond," declared Bella.

I glanced at Carlisle, who only had an eyebrow raised, "I have a unique taste in music. I enjoy classical, much like Carlisle no doubt does, but I absolutely love metal, punk, industrial, grunge, alternative, and Celtic. Mostly anything within those genres, really. I'm well rounded."

"Your art collection is similar to mine, I see," Carlisle was always quite the art enthusiast.

I walked over to my art collection, "I remember that we were fond of the same art when we were young. That's one of the things I always cherished. Classic art is something I hold dear. Also artwork from England, but maybe that makes me a little biased. Either way, I'm quite particular on art."

"I don't mean to sound rushed or anything, but I say we start packing," Alice asserted as she walked into the room.

With that, when started to gather boxes that I had stored in my garage. Carlisle and company also brought quite a few boxes. I thanked Alice for her psychic power. We then started to pack everything that was in the front room. As I predicted, it only took about a half an hour. Once that was finished, we moved onto the library. I asked everyone to be cautious with my art collection; most of it was rare. My music took up two full boxes. I figure I should start moving to digital.

After that was finished, we began to move the furniture into the moving truck. I was a little annoyed that Emmett and Jasper hadn't needed my help. _Damn vampire strength, too,_ I mentally cursed. Edward found my thoughts quite amusing, apparently.

We packed up my bedroom last, and began moving boxes onto the truck. I packed my few bathroom items and food from the refrigerator. Emmett decided to take these boxes to his jeep. That was probably the best idea. I don't fancy smashed food, or broken liquor bottles. I had placed my sword into my Impala. All and all, the packing was completed around 2:15. I mentioned that my Realtor would be here soon, and that they could head to the house. They opted to keep me company until she arrived.

At 3:00 sharp, we saw a silver Prius turn onto my driveway. Soon after, I felt a familiar Buzzing. I grew worried. An Immotal was approaching. Edward must have read my mind, and began to look around for anything that was out of place. It was then that a red Saturn Aura sport sedan pulled onto my drive. Ms. Mallory approached first. She parked near my Impala and exited her car. She had a grin on her face when she saw me, but once she laid eyes on my company, her grin faulted a little.

"Hey, Gabriel! I had no idea that you were related to Dr. Cullen. What a small world, I guess," she seemed perhaps a little annoyed by their presence.

I shrugged it off and greeted her, "Yes, it certainly is. Who's your friend?" I was still on guard when the Immortal drove closer to us. I became tense, ready for a possible confrontation.

"Oh, I found a buyer, actually. He was so interested in this area, with it's seclusion and all. Once I mentioned your name, he said that he wanted to come with me. I guess you two know each other." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I was preoccupied with my conversation with Ms. Mallory when the Immortal made his presence known, "Gabriel Cullen, it feels like it's been a century since I last saw you!"

I looked onto the familiar face on Connor MacLeod. This was a pleasant surprise. I smirked and walked over to greet my old friend, "Connor, I haven't seen you since Duncan, Methos, and I passed through Toronto. How have you been?" I inquired as I shook his hand.

Connor has been a friend of mine since 1730. We met in France while I was looking for a temporary residence. We enjoyed each others company so much that we traveled around Europe for the next decade. We had provoked a significant number of nobleman so we went on our separate ways. The last time I spent a good length of time with him was while I was teaching in Dublin in 1941.

"I've been alright, old friend. I lived in Manhattan for a while after I last saw you. Duncan told me that you had moved out here to start over, so I thought I'd come by and catch up. Then I saw this beautiful house that was just put on sale, and I thought I'd stay for a while," he explicated happily.

I was actually thrilled he was making this his temporary residence. It'd be nice to have an ally around when I had possessed no interest in the Game. "Well, I'm glad we'll be neighbors, of sorts. May I ask, where is all of your belongings?"

"The truck will be here in an hour or so. I hired some movers to help me unload, so I'll be set in no time at all. I hear you're teaching again?" Connor oppugned curiously.

I nodded proudly, "Yes, I'm actually teaching at the University of Seattle. I surprisingly missed it."

We both chuckled and walked towards Ms. Mallory and my family. I did the introductions, and everyone seemed to get along quite well. After a little bit of chit-chat, Ms. Mallory asked Connor and I to sign some forms. The whole time we were doing this, I could feel Ms. Mallory's eyes on me. I didn't know if I should feel uncomfortable or not. I just figured that she could have all the fantasies she wanted. It didn't bother me that she did.

After signing papers for ten minutes, Connor's truck arrived. We took this as the opportune moment to head back towards Cullen property. I said my goodbyes to Connor and Ms. Mallory, and jumped into my Impala to follow my family. We arrived a the house in fifteen minutes. Again, the speed of my family alarmed me a little; not that a car accident would kill me. We parked onto the driveway of the main house, and Emmett and Jasper began unloading the truck.

They had started walking behind the house when I approached them, "Where is the house, exactly?"

"It's a little ways behind the main house. You'll see it," offered Esme.

I shrugged and began to grab boxes. I followed behind Edward and Bella. I noticed the smirk on Edward's face before he spoke, "I hope you know that Lauren Mallory is lusting after you?"

"I'm well aware of her intentions. I've carefully dodged an abundance of her advances. Do you have any idea how many times she's invited me over to her place for 'history lessons of Washington'?" I posed a little annoyed, "I just wanted a Realtor that was well versed, and she is the best in the area. Little did I know that she'd want more than a home-buyer."

Edward laughed at my remarks. Soon the small mansion came into view. It was simply stunning. It looked very similar to the main house, but was two stories and wasn't Victorian. It had the same massive windows and beige coloring. It had a unique modern look to it. I saw that Emmett and Jasper had begun to move furniture into it. I guess I'd never get used to vampire speed. I followed Edward and Bella into the house, and saw Esme and Alice directing traffic, sort of speak.

I stopped and took in my surroundings. The floor was dark wood, and the walls were creme. The foyer had high ceilings, so the second story was further back. I noticed that some of my paintings were already up in the front room. I thanked Esme for that. I set the boxes down near the staircase to the second floor, and ascended it. This bought me into a very modern kitchen with a large island in the middle, behind it led to a large deck. All of the appliances were stainless steal. The cabinets were the same color as the wood floor. Everything seemed to flow nicely. I found the hallway to the rooms. I took a look at the bathroom first. It had dark tile, a bowl sink, and a quaint walk-in shower. I shut the door and proceeded down to the end of the hallway. I noticed that the office was right across the master bedroom. It was the perfect set-up. I ventured into the office first. One side of the room housed a floor-to-ceiling window. The other two had large dark brown bookcases. I figured that Carlisle and I had the same tastes, since I never told Esme.

I stepped out of the office, and towards my bedroom. I was, again, awestruck. It was amazing. It had a cozy-looking creme colored carpet. Again, one side of the room had a floor-to-ceiling window. I noticed a nice sized walk-in closet. I walked into the master bath. It had to be twice as large as the other bathroom in the hallway. It had a similar layout, but with a massive walk-in shower. This house was more than I could ask for, more than I needed. I was overjoyed.

I rejoined my family, and we finished moving boxes into the house. Soon, we began unpacking. By 8:30, everything was in it's place. Esme had decided to cook pasta for Jacob, Renesmee, and I. It was divine.

An hour later, Renesmee decided to call it a night, and her parents and Jacob left with her. The rest of us sat around the dinning area and talked for another hour. By this time, I wished everyone a good-night and retired to my bed.

Six hours later, I woke up in my usual fashion; startled from my nightmares. I had class today, so I did my morning routine. I threw on a pair of distressed jeans and a black button up my sleeves, I headed out the door and into my Impala. I waved at my family, and soon-to-be students, as they left the main house. I got to class and noticed that I'd have a new student transferring in.

Soon, class began. I was about to begin my lecture when I felt the Buzzing. It wasn't another Immortal, though. This was more subtle. I glanced at Edward as the new student entered the lecture hall._ My God! Edward, the new student is a pre-Immortal, _I mentally told him.

I played off my unease, and greeted him, "Hello Mister?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just transferred. My name is Mike Newton," the boy expressed politely.

I smiled at him, "Welcome to Modern European History, Mike. I'm Dr. Gabriel Cullen, but call me Gabriel. Take a seat wherever you wish."

I looked at Edward as I spoke to the class. He had an odd expression on his face. _Do you know him?_

He nodded and looked at the rest of our family. Rather he did, or didn't, was of little importance to me. Mike Newton was a pre-Immortal. That meant that I must either do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't become Immortal, or teach him everything I knew when the time came.

* * *

_**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, lol. Why Mike, I don't know. I always felt a little sorry for the guy, I guess.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	7. Chapter VII: Pre Immortal

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter VII: Pre-Immortal**

Throughout the class period, I kept glancing at Mike Newton. I was aware that he couldn't since me. No pre-Immortal can sense other Immortals. This is why they are at an extreme disadvantage. There are cases, such as the Kurgan, where Immortals specifically hunt down pre-Immortals and trigger they're Immortality. Once they come to, they are beheaded. Thus, the Immortal gains strength, but only by a fraction. I was also aware that, if and when Mike becomes Immortal, he will need a First Teacher to guide him down the right path. Some Immortals lose their why, and I would rather not have to take Mike's head if he became nuisance.

Once I called class, Mike left amongst the rest of my student body. I sat back at my desk. _That poor young man has no idea the cruel fate that awaits him, _I grimaced a the remembrance of my own First Death. I knew it was rare for a pre-Immortal to live a full mortal life and die of old age.

"So Mike's a pre-Immortal? What are you going to do?" I heard Edward speak with urgency.

I looked up at him and noticed the surprised look of his siblings. "Mike Newton? A pre-Immortal? That's just absorbed," Rosalie spoke with disgust. I assumed that my family didn't have a pleasant history with the young man.

"Unfortunately, it's true. I felt the same Buzz that arrives when a pre-Immortal is near. At some point in the future, Mike will meet his First Death," I announced gravely.

Emmett tried his damnedest to suppress a laugh, and muttered, "So, what's our next move?"

"There isn't any. None of you are to do anything, and I simply cannot tell him what he is. Humans refer to that as insanity. The best course of action is to inform Connor, and keep a close eye on the boy," I declared.

There really wasn't much I could do in this situation. Immortals cannot reveal themselves to a mortal, even a pre-Immortal. If a breach was made, the results were usually catastrophic. I recall an incident Duncan once told me of, where a Immortal attempted to spare a pre-Immortal of his fate, and tell him what he was. It didn't go over as planned. The pre-Immortal became paranoid and frightened. He forced his Immortal informant away, and locked himself in a room. Needless to say, an Head Hunter came for the pre-Immortal and took his head. I surely didn't want to repeat that. I would remain steadfast in my decision. It was my best option.

We decided to part the school together and head back to Cullen territory. I would call Connor once I arrived at the main residence. I would also inform Carlisle. I figured that the more who knew of this, the better our chances were. At least that was in theory.

We parked in front of the main house and entered our home. I walked straight through to the back deck and dug out my cell from my pocket. I was quick to find Connor's number.

"Hello... Gabriel?" Connor sounded confused.

I imagined that he didn't expect me to call him so soon, "Connor, I need your counsel."

"What's wrong? Is there a Head Hunter in town," Connor worried. I suppose it was wise of him to assume that.

I took a breath and continued, "No, Connor. I had a student transfer in my class today... He's a pre-Immortal."

"I see," Connor signed, "This is certainly troubling. What's his name?"

"His name is Mike Newton. He appears to know Carlisle's children. I guess they aren't on good terms," I took a second to gather my thoughts, "Nevertheless, I think it best to keep an eye on the boy, just in case a Head Hunter appears."

Connor cleared his throat, "I'd have to agree that this would be the best course of action. I'll inform Duncan and Methos of the situation. Perhaps, I could also contact Ritchie?"

"Of course. I agree that the more Immortals on the scene, the better our chances are if a Head Hunter were to arrive," I suspected our numbers would detour a rouge Immortal. We ended our conversation and I walked inside to inform my family.

I entered the dining room to notice that the whole family was sitting at the large table in the middle of the room. I gathered that this was a meeting of sorts. They must have anticipated that I'd want to put their fears to rest. I took a seat at the end of the table facing my brother. I sighed before speaking.

"Connor is going to contact my First Teacher, along with friends of ours. There isn't much that we can do at this point. The best course of action is to keep a watchful eye on the boy. We want to avoid the attention of a Head Hunter. Our great numbers should warn one off," I met the eyes of each of my family members.

Carlisle seemed to understand our predicament, "Do you anticipate that Mike's arrival here will attract a Head Hunter?"

"No, I don't, but I'd rather be prepared for the worst-case scenario. If four Immortals seemed to protect a pre-Immortal, a Head Hunter would not bother. And I, personally, like our odds," I spoke with complete conviction.

A sense of calm washed through the dinning room. My family must have assumed that there would be a bloodbath. Thankfully, that was something a Head Hunter liked to avoid. They wanted a clean, quick kill. Easy winnings were very desirable.

"I just have one question," Bella began, "Why Mike Newton? He detests violence."

I saw what she was getting at, "Why any of us? I truly don't know the answer to that query. Like I said, Immortals don't know why we exist. Maybe it's all part of some twisted test. I may no longer share my father's religious standpoints, but it's the best assumption I have. All Immortals have attempted to search for the Source of our origins, but none have ever been successful. It's a mystery, I'm afraid."

"So, we act as Mike's guard dogs?" Rosalie asked, vaguely disdained.

I knew my family, and I for that matter, simply couldn't watch over Mike all the time, "Not at all. When the other Immortals arrive, while place ourselves at the boundaries surrounding Seattle. If a Head Hunter passes our grid, we'll sense them."

"That's rather ingenues, Gabriel," Carlisle sounded intrigued, "Have you done this before?"

I gave him a proud smile, "I have, and that pre-Immortal lived a full life."

"So, it's a case of rather be safe than sorry," Jasper stated.

Jasper seemed to understand my situation the best. Over the last twenty-four hours, I had found out that he served in the Confederate Army during the Civil War. He also fought in the Southern Vampire Wars shortly after he was turned. I briefly saw the subsequent effects of those battles, and they were disturbing. "It is. I'd rather not have Mike enter this life. Training a new Immortal is difficult and time consuming. It may also draw unwanted attention. Again, I'd want to avoid that at all cost."

"You'd don't want him to enter your life," Esme stated rather than asked.

I couldn't dispute her. This life wears terribly on the soul and conscience, "Very few Immortals are unaffected by the Game. You can't fully understand taking one's life with a sword until you do. Also, achieving more Quickenings can corrupt an Immortal, especially if one typically engages Head Hunters. One wants to avoid a Dark Quickening."

"What's a Dark Quickening," questioned Alice.

I knew all to well what a Dark Quickening was, "A Dark Quickening is usually gained from beheading evil Immortals. It draws out the darker elements of an Immortal's psyche until they become corrupt themselves. It almost acts like possession. A while ago, an Immortal named Coltec vowed to rid the world of evil Immortals. He became overwhelmed be the influx of corrupt Quickenings, and became insane. My First Teacher, and Coltec's friend, Duncan MacLeod, was forced to end him. Unfortunately, Duncan gained Coltec's Dark Quickening. He went on a rampage in Paris until he beheaded his old friend, Sean Burns," I paused to take a breath, "Apparently, Sean possessed a Light Quickening, which is the total opposite of its counterpart. It subdued Duncan enough so that his mentor, Methos, was able to take Duncan to a long forgotten healing spring where Duncan was able to fight the Dark Quickening off, and gain back his humanity. Only two other known Immortals were able to do the same."

"Who were these other Immortals", queried Carlisle.

"One is Connor MacLeod. He took the head of a Head Hunter named Kurgan in 1986. Although Connor's case wasn't as severe as Duncan's, it took several weeks for Connor to fight it off. He did it by isolating himself. The other Immortal fought a similar struggle to Duncan, in fact, it nearly destroyed him," I then locked eyes with Carlisle, "I am that man."

There was a collective gasp and the room grew silent. All eyes fell upon me, and I gave them a few moments before continuing, "An ancient Roman Immortal named Hortensius tracked me down while I lived in Volterra. In 1710, he went as far as to infiltrate the Volturi castle, and pressured me into battle. Eventually, I took his head, but it cost me my sanity. I grew enraged and vengeful. I caused a bloodbath in the streets of Volterra, and fled once Aro came to secure me. I fought any Immortal I encountered as I rode on horseback across Italy. A few weeks later, Methos found me. He drugged me, and brought me to the same healing spring that he'd later bring Duncan to. It took almost a month to fight off my dark urges."

"How did the Volturi handle the situation after you regained your humanity?" Carlisle whispered sadly.

I sat back in my chair, "They didn't really do much, to be honest. Word didn't exactly travel fast in those days, so they were able to control the damage much more effectively. Once I returned to Volterra, Aro welcomed me with open arms. It was all quite strange to say the least."

Carlisle looked pained for a moment. I could imagine that he felt horrid. Hearing a story like this must be hard to swallow, but I had no intention to hide my past from him. Esme took his hand as Carlisle looked at me again. He seemed to try and gauge my guilt, which I knew he could feel. I couldn't hide that from my brother, I never could. I have learned to live with my mistakes, and I did my best to enlighten other Immortals.

"I'm sorry that you had to forgo that, Gabriel. If I would have known that you were alive, and suffering, I would have sought you out," Carlisle solemnly pleaded.

I gave him a thankful, yet sad smile, "There is no need to grieve over the past, dear brother. I know that you feel helpless, but what's done is done. I've paid for my sins. I traveled through the mouth of Hell itself, but I've emerged with my humanity intact. This is the life I lead. An Immortal is not granted Salvation because they wish to undue evil. They are punished. That's why most of us don't search for evil to conquer. We just defend ourselves. Few survive a Dark Quickening."

Once I told my story, we dispersed our meeting. I had stepped onto the deck to capture some fresh air. It was becoming Autumn, so the air was crisp. I looked forward to the season. After a few moments I heard the door behind me open and close. I turned to see Alice and Jasper join me.

"I've been down the same road you have, Gabriel. The pain and guilt you feel, I've felt. I'm glad to see that you've managed after such an experience," Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and thanked him. The three of us stared into the forest for a while before Alice spoke up, "You know, our cousins will be here tomorrow. So, I was hoping that you'd like a makeover."

I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "I'll have you know that I dress just fine..."

"Not your wardrobe, but your hair," She cut me off.

Perhaps she was right. My long hair wasn't exactly the 'in' thing at the moment. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about cutting your hair short, maybe even an inch or so at the top. I was also hoping that you'd trim your beard to a stubble," she spoke timidly.

I guess there was no harm in it, so I agreed. This made her joyful, and she beckoned me to follow her to one of the bathrooms. Once there, she had me sit in a chair she brought from the dinning room and began cutting my locks. It felt almost liberating to lose the long hair. It also made me look significantly younger. She kept the top of my head about an inch and a half long, but cut the sides short. She also decided to add gel in my hair, setting it into messy spikes. I must admit that I liked my new look. Once my hair was cut, I trimmed my beard down to a stubble. I smiled at my appearance. I wasn't egotistical, but I did look handsome. I guess this would make a good impression on the vampire family arriving tomorrow.

I ventured downstairs to rejoin my family. I heard a few gasps, and I smiled, "Does my new look not suit me?"

"Nonsense, Gabriel. You look smashing," Carlisle chuckled.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was certainly comforting without all that weight on my head, "Why, thank you, Carlisle. I must say that I almost look your age now. It feels quite nice to look young again," I joked.

"You only look just over thirty, you know," smiled Esme.

I decided to head back to my house. I was going to eat and work on some school related things before I called it a night. Even though I only worked part-time, keeping up with faculty was a full-time objective. I retired early, and prepared for my typical nightmare. And it didn't disappoint.

Seven hours later, I awoke to my alarm. Glad that I at least slept a little longer, I ventured toward my shower. I rather enjoyed my walk-in shower. Once I ended my shower, I made sure my stubble was still that, stubble. Satisfied, I threw on a pair of jeans, a black long-sleeved henley, and my boots. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of milk. I stood there staring at my sword. I was hoping that I'd not have to use it anytime soon. That would be a nice change. I washed my glass and walked over to the main house. As I walked around to the front entrance, I noticed three other vehicles. The all looked expensive, and foreign. I guess that taste was common among vampires. I placed my left hand in my pocket and opened the front door. I was greeted my a squealing Alice.

"Gabriel! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone," she was never without energy.

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "I'm glad you are, Alice. Lead the way."

I followed her into the living room. I was honestly looking forward to meeting a coven of vampires that shared my family's diet. Maybe Carlisle was an inspiration to them. Once I walked into the living room I was greeted by a Spanish couple, one of whom I already knew, "Eleazar! I haven't seen you in centuries. How are you, lad?"

"I'm well, thank you, Gabriel. I'd like you to meet my mate, Carmen," my old friend spoke.

The black-haired beauty smiled and extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriel. Eleazar has told me so much about you!"

"All good I hope," I smiled and took her hand. They stepped back so I could meet the rest of their coven. A beautiful silvery-blond woman approached me with a tall, well built man with curly blond hair on her arm.

She flashed me a generous smile, "Hello, my name is Irina, and this is my mate Fred."

I offered them the same smile and shook both of their hands, "I'm glad to make make your acquaintance." They moved back and a dashing man with a long ponytail stepped up to me. He had a military walk to him.

"Gabriel Cullen! It's an honor to meet a new cousin. My name is Garrett," he offered me his hand, which I took, "I'd also like to introduce my mate, Katrina."

The pale-blond flashed the same smile Irina did, "It's amazing how much you and Carlisle look alike. he's told us quite a bit about you in the last hour. And please, call me Kate. Katrina makes me feel old."

"Of course, Kate. I hope Carlisle has left me a story to tell," I smiled and glanced at my chuckling brother.

I heard a throat clear and Garrett stepped back to reveal the last member of their family. Once I laid my eyes upon her, I felt drawn to her. My heart started to race, and I felt my cheeks become flush. She had long, curly strawberry-blond hair. A breathtaking grin appeared on her face. She walked towards me with such grace it'd make Aphrodite weep. Once she reached me, she offered me her hand palm up, "Hello, Gabriel. It's a pleasure to make your make acquaintance. My name is Tanya."

Her voice was like velvet to my ears, "Tanya, the pleasure is mine," I happily corrected her before I took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it.

* * *

_**A/N: Gabriel and Tanya? Absolutely! I loved her in the books, and I couldn't help but put her in this story. It'll be fun to write how these two interact.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	8. Chapter VIII: Fate

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter VIII: Fate**

"You're quite the gentleman, Gabriel. That's something of a rarity in the recent century. I'm glad to see where Carlisle gets his well manors from," Tanya's velvet voice appraised my actions towards her. Since she introduced herself, her eyes boar into mine. It wasn't an uncomfortable, or unwanted, gesture. I didn't just notice lust in her eyes, but almost love. It was most intense.

I let my best gracious smile appear upon my lips, "Yes, I think I raised him quite well. So, lets all take seats, and get to know each other better. You are family, after all."

With that, the Denali coven took their places amongst my family. I had noticed that there was only one chair left, so I offered it to Tanya. She grinned and stood up, "I have an idea that will ensure we both are comfortable. Please, sit."

"As you wish, Milady," with that I took the seat. I noticed Edward shake his head, so I'm assuming he read Tanya's mind. Not long after, Tanya placed herself on my lap, and smiled at me. Normally, I'd be slightly annoyed by such a bold move, yet for some reason I welcomed it. I could tell that she was a playful spirit.

She sat so that she could face both I and the rest of our family, "So, Carlisle tells us that you're an Immortal. I've never met such a being before," she spoke as she warped her arms around my neck; I suppose it was to better balance herself. Well, that may be a bit naive of me.

"I'm a little bewildered that you haven't encountered the legends before," I smiled back at the women in my lap, "Yes, that's true. I've been Immortal for almost four hundred years now. I'm not the only one though."

She looked at me astonishingly, "Oh, I never said that I didn't know of the legends, but I never thought that the brother of Carlisle would be such. It almost goes against the grain, if you will."

"Well, my apologies, Milady. I shouldn't have assumed such," I placed my right hand on her back as I spoke. I couldn't help but touch her. This went far beyond the simple lusting for another, I could literally feel a pull towards her.

Eleazar choose that moment to politely intrude, "Glad to see that you two are getting along quite well, but Gabriel, the last time I saw you was after you returned to Volterra after your... er, encounter with a Dark Quickening."

"I remember quite well, Eleazar, but if it isn't to much to request, I'd like to leave that in the past. It took almost a century to forgive myself for my actions. The only reason I told Carlisle was to explain my fears for the pre-Immortal I just encountered," I told him with the up-most respect. I knew he was curious about that situation, but I'd rather leave in alone for now, "I will say that I traveled the world for some time after that. It's just good to see you again. I was vaguely aware that you left the Volturi."

He looked upon Carmen, who was sitting next to him, "Yes, after I met Carmen, I had little interest in the Volturi Guard. I left with her, and we traveled to the New World. Eventually, we came into contact with Tanya and her sisters in Denali. They welcomed us with open arms."

"And we've never looked back," Carmen added as she smiled at Tanya, which she returned to her coven-mate.

I looked from Kate, to Irina, and finally to Tanya, "Sisters? I guess I picked up on that. Are you three blood related?"

"We are not, but our bonds are no less strong," Irina offered, "We were turned around 1000 AD. So, you can imagine that we became a family after a millennium together."

Over a millennium traveling together? That was nothing short of astonishing, "I can see how strong your bonds are then. I can't fathom the sights one would witness over a thousand years. That must have truly been spectacular!"

The three sisters laughed in sync, "Now you sound like Carlisle's doppelganger," Tanya choked between laughter, "I wish I met you sooner. I guess we'll have to make up for those centuries then"

"Well, we both have nothing but eons on the earth. I think you have plenty of time to observe Carlisle's and my mannerisms," I offered her a smile.

I was also curious as to how Fred and Garrett came into the coven, "Garrett, Fred, how did you both come upon the sisters?"

"I met them after I fled a newborn army," Fred spoke first, "I couldn't bare the thought of hurting another, so I left for Canada. I eventually wondered into Alaska, and met Irina. We became mates shortly afterwords."

Bella made me aware of the newborn army that was sent to execute her and my family. It had happened eight years ago. I must say that I was impressed that Fred keyed onto the army's true intentions. I looked to Garrett next as he began to speak.

"I was made after the American Revolution. I became a nomad shortly thereafter. Carlisle and I met while I was passing through Ithaca, New York. He called on me when the... Volturi came to put the Cullens on trial for creating a Immortal Child. Of course this wasn't the case, as you see," Garrett motioned to Renesmee, who looked at her parents, "Apparently, a vampire named Laurent had informed the Volturi after spying on the Cullens. He was executed for giving false testimony. As much as Caius wanted, it never came to a fight. Another dhampire arrived with Alice and Jasper, and convinced Aro that his kind wasn't a danger. It was a tense experience. I left with the Denali coven after Kate and I became mates. Funny how you can find happiness out of a near death situation."

Kate chuckled as she took Garrett's hand. I could now see the struggles both families had endured in the last few years. It was endearing that they became so close. A lesser family would surely have imploded after such stress, "I'm glad to see that both families are together, then. It's a rarity to find such love among supernatural beings."

"What else is out there, anyway," Renesmee whispered curiously.

I wasn't sure what to tell her exactly, so I gave her a open-ended answer, "More than you could possibly imagine. The world is very old, and has a mystical realm to it. Although, most of these species keep to themselves."

"Yes, Renesmee, you have nothing to fear," Tanya helped ease the young dhampire's fears.

It was true, most supernatural beings disliked encountering humans. It only cased trouble. Human already had numerous superstitions, so we had no intention to offer them more. I was suddenly suspicious of a little bit of information, "What about you, Tanya? No mate?"

She looked at me with such intensity before answering flirtatiously, "Well, not just yet."

That bit of information made be excited, for whatever reason. _Why am I feeling so drawn to this woman?_

Edward gave me a strange knowing smile. I couldn't put my figure on it. It didn't feel like this was some simple infatuation... _Oh, my. I see it now. I'm Tanya's mate!_

Again, Edward subdued a laugh. I glared at him in response. After a millennium, Tanya finally meets her mate, and I'm he. Maybe fate was turning to my favor. I started to feel contented. I was in no rush for anything, though. If I was indeed to spend eternity with this goddess, then I'd make sure to court her right. After all, that's what I would have done centuries ago. Sadly, I suspected this would be easier said, than done.

"I pose you the same inquiry, Gabriel," Tanya all but whispered in my ear. The action sent the slightest of chills down my spine. It was certainly not an unwelcome reaction.

I ignored the smirks Kate and Irina sent my way, "Well, I'd like to consider myself expandable."

"Expandable, huh," She offered me a raised eyebrow, "Well, I wouldn't consider you that."

"I'm curious as to what you'd consider me then, Tanya," I was going to have fun with this, "Perhaps we could-"

I was able to finish my sentence. I felt the Buzzing. Another Immortal was close. My eyes grew wide. I knew I wasn't prepared for a battle. I left my sword in my house, and I doubt I'd have time to run there and retrieve it in time.

"What is it Gabriel," Tanya sounded worried.

I looked around the table. All eyes were on me, and they were all distraught by my sudden fear.

Edward must have read my mind, "How close is the Immortal?"

"I can't tell, but they're close," I whispered, "Carlisle, I hate to ask, but do you have a long knife?"

He grimaced briefly, "Yes, I do. Jasper, can you quickly grab one from the kitchen?"

Jasper flashed to the kitchen, and emerged with a long knife, "Will this do?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that," I said as I motioned for Tanya to hope off of my lap, "I think I should go meet them, though."

Once Tanya moved, I instantly missed her contact. I began to walk toward the front door, only to have Tanya grab my left hand. She intertwined our fingers and gave my the slightest of smiles, "I'll be right by you."

I offered her a thankful smile in return. I continued my journey toward the door. Both families followed me into the front room. I could feel the Buzzing grow stronger. The Immortal was close. Suddenly, a knock came from the front door. I couldn't tell who it was from here. I hid the knife against my inner forearm as Tanya and I closed the distance to greet the Immortal. I reached for the door handle, and prepared for a fight. Just then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Is that really how you greet an old friend," offered an amused Connor MacLeod.

I glared at him, "Is that really how _you_ greet an old friend? A simply phone call would have serviced, Connor. I could have killed you, you damn fool!"

"You'd have tried, anyway. Besides, I couldn't resist seeing that worried look on your face. I think it all was worth it," laughed Connor, "Anyway, I wanted to stop by and talk with you about our pre-Immortal."

I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding, "Of course, would you like to come in?"

"I don't want to intrude on anything," he glanced at Tanya's and my clasped hands, "Really I can come back later."

I smiled at Tanya before shaking my head, "Nonsense, Connor. You are just as much family as everyone else here. Please, come in."

"Thank you, lad," he cautiously stepped into the house, "I apologize for scarring the rest of you. Sometimes an Immortal can forget that the buzzing puts others on edge."

Carlisle was the first to offer Connor his hand, "It's quite alright, Connor. A friend of Gabriel, is a friend of ours. Please, sit."

Connor took a seat amongst the families. I gave Jasper the knife before joining them in the living room. I sat on a love-seat facing Connor. Tanya, again, invited herself into my lap. I laughed and glanced at her. She gave me a sultry smile before turning toward our guest. Connor was studying us with great intensity. He smiled before announcing his thoughts, "I certainly don't mean to interrupt. Are you two together?"

Tanya and I locked eyes for a moment. I felt truly comfortable with her. I guess that this was a start of a relationship. Tanya seemed to read my mind, as she grinned, "I think we are."

"That's good to hear," Connor congratulated with the rest of the family, "Now for the issues at hand."

I Looked at him and nodded, "Yes, what did you find out?"

"Well, firstly, I got in touch with Duncan, Methos, and Ritchie. They should be here in a day or two," Connor took a moment before continuing, "They like your idea of setting ourselves around the city. They even got in touch with Amanda. The more help, the better."

Amanda, just great. She had a unfortunate way of getting under my skin. She never really pursued me, but she loved to cause me great heartache. This usually involved putting me into troublesome situations, "As long as she doesn't get me shot or anything this time, I'll be fine with it. She loves to be something of an omen to me. I'd appreciate if she took this seriously."

"Gabriel, I understand what you're saying, but I don't think that any of us want another Immortal in our ranks. Duncan still blames himself for not protecting Ritchie enough," Connor was quick to remind me, "Besides, she'll be on the other side of the city."

That was surely a relief, "Alright, this will work out perfectly. Is there anything else?"

"Just one other thing, actually. I commend you for wanting to protect this boy, but why are you so willing to go through all of this trouble to ensure he doesn't become Immortal? Do you anticipate a Head Hunter," Connor really knew how to get to what was really on my mind.

I sighed, "Not exactly. I do have reason to believe that the Immortal that murdered Aika is close to Washington."

"Why would _he _go through all the trouble to kill a pre-Immortal," Connor pressed on.

That was the million-dollar query, "It's simple, really. _He's_ played a sick game of cat and mouse since Japan. _He _wants me to crack, to hunt _him_. _He _pushed me to the breaking point in 1885. A number of mortals were hurt because of it. Ever since then, I knew _he _wanted to challenge my integrity again. Now would be the perfect situation."

"So, that's it, isn't it? You want to draw _him _out into the open," proposed Connor.

That wasn't the case, necessarily. Yes, I wanted _him _dead, but I wasn't willing to put others at risk, "Do you really take me for a idiot, Connor? I'd never put others at risk simply to kill that bastard. _You_ should know me better than that!"

"It was wrong for me to assume such a thing," Connor apologized, "But do you really think _he'll_ try to draw _you_ out?"

Tanya tensed and let out a small growl at the mention of possible imminent danger towards me. I gave her a smile to reassure her. I understood that vampires became extremely protective after they found their mates, so I couldn't blame her. I would absolutely feel the same if it were her in danger. I'd do everything I could to protect her. She then placed her head in the crook of my neck and breathed in. She sighed and relaxed soon after. I smiled as she did so.

I gave Connor my full attention again, "I can't say that with complete confidence. _He _may, _he _may not. In the case that _he _does, I want to be prepared. I won't allow _him _to put other lives in danger, nor will I allow _him _to leave alive if _he _dares to enter Seattle."

* * *

_**A/N: I may have introduced a Tanya/Gabriel relationship a little quickly, but whatever. It's all for a purpose. Soon, we get to find out who this mysterious Immortal is, and that's when things will get really interesting.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	9. Chapter IX: The Denali Sisters

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter IX: The Denali Sisters**

After a while, Connor decided to venture on his way. He stated that he'd contact me again once the other Immortals arrive. We both agreed that, til then, we'd have to keep a watchful eye on the young pre-Immortal. Neither of us wanted to become this boy's First Teacher if we could prevent it. Most of my family left to do their own thing. Being early afternoon, I joined Renesmee and Jacob for lunch. Esme was currently having a quite the time making food; she surely loved doing this. Tanya, Kate, and Irina joined us in the kitchen. I walked over to Esme to give her a hand, while our guests took stance around the large island. Tanya and I kept exchanging glances throughout without saying a word. It was almost like she was studying me.

"Is there something on your mind, Milady?" I queried, slightly coy.

She shared a glance with her sisters, and gave me a playful grin, "What? I can't stare?"

I had no idea what to say to her. From the mental conversation that Edward and I shared, I gather that I was indeed her mate. As such, we'd feel drawn to each other. It was frankly odd, to say the lest. I mean, I was certainly not bothered by the fact, but I didn't really know what to do next.

"Certainly, you can. You just have that look like you want to say something. I'm curious as to what, if I may," I had a feeling that I'd have to work for this information.

She walked up to the counter, and turned her back to it and faced me, "Hmm, I was simply curious as to the conversation you and Edward had earlier."

"What conversation?" If she was going to play a game, I'd indulge her.

She must have enjoyed this, as she smirked almost proudly. As she was about to continue her game, her eyes gazed upon my neck, "Where did you get that scar?"

As she asked this, she placed her left hand upon my scar, and delicately traced it. Her eyes met mine, I knew she could feel my slight mood change. She let her had return to the counter. I brought my had to the right side of my neck.

"A foolish mistake that could have cost me dearly. As an Immortal, every injury we gain heals. Everywhere will heal almost instantly... except one, the neck. It's a reminder of the Game, of this life. It's also a reminder of how quickly it could end." I glanced outside as I finished.

She took my hand and offered me a sorrowful glance, "We all have scars, Gabriel. Just because you can't see mine, doesn't mean that they do not exist."

I turned to face her. Her eyes held such understanding, yet so much remorse. I gazed upon Kate and Irina. They, too, held that same sorrow. I couldn't stand to see Tanya feeling such a way. I placed my hand on her check, and offered her a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Milady. I can't stand to see that pain in such a beautiful creature's eyes," and I honestly couldn't.

She brightened up considerably with that. I finished helping Esme with lunch, and stood with the sisters at the island. To be frank, I really wanted to get to know these women. I could feel their strong bound just standing among them. I would have to get their story later.

Once lunch was finished, the others announced that they would be gone for a few hours to hunt. This left me alone with the sisters. I guess I had my chance to get to know them. We gathered in the living room once again. As I assumed, Tanya took her place in my lap.

"You don't seem to like to wait for an invitation, Milady," I joked.

She cocked her head to the side slightly, and smirked, "I don't hear you protesting, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I disliked it," I smirked right back.

She smiled again, "My sisters and I are quite interested in your story. Would you do us the honor?"

"What is it that you'd like to know," I offered as I glanced at the three of them.

Irina was the first to ask, "Why didn't the Volturi inform Carlisle that you were Immortal?"

"That's something I'm quite curious about myself, actually. Sadly, I hadn't put much thought to it until this moment. I'd have to assume that it was done deliberately. If they had told Carlisle, I'm certain he'd had left them to find me. I hear they were quite found of his company, and that they valued him," I answered thoughtfully.

Kate shook her head in annoyance, "They sure do enjoy deceiving people. I often wonder if it gives them some sort of twisted pleasure."

"I have no doubt of that," I spoke disdainfully.

Tanya grimaced for a moment, then looked me in the eyes, "Why did you pursue a relationship with Heidi if you hate them so?"

"One will do foolish things when they are lonely. I'm no different," I gave her an apologetic smile.

She shared that same look with her sisters that was done in the kitchen. Tanya sighed and spoke quietly, "Gabriel, we have something to share with you. Although, it isn't a topic that I looked forward to discussing with you."

"I've done horrible things in my past, Tanya. I'd be a hypocrite if I laid judgment upon any of you," I announced wholeheartedly.

Again, Tanya sighed. She looked to her sisters for confidence before inhaling, "Do you know the legend of the succubus?"

I thought back on what Edward had said to me. I could imagine the conversation that was about to take place. Tanya had that sorrow in her eyes, and I felt the urge to see her smile again. Alas, I knew that they'd want to tell their story first.

"I have heard of it, yes. I recall it speaking of a female spirit who seduced men, before taking their energy to sustain themselves," I nodded.

Tanya held my gaze, "Only it wasn't a spirit, Gabriel. My sisters and I are the origins to that myth."

"When we were first created, we were taught by our 'mother', Sasha, to use whatever means necessary to hunt. We had the beauty to allure men, and we used this to our advantage," Irina continued.

Kate allowed me a second to gather this information, "We seduced men, only to drain them afterward. This is how we survived for many centuries... until our consciences got the best of us."

"We assumed that there had to be a better way, so we decided to try and hunt animals. Needless to say, we found we could live off their blood. We still enjoyed our relationships with men. After a while, we moved to Denali, and met Eleazar and Carmen. We haven't had a single drop of human blood since," Tanya finished.

The sisters waited for me to soak up the new information. It almost appeared as though they expected the worst from me. That wasn't going to be the case. How could I judge them with all that I've done. They were just doing what they had to do to survive, whereas I had a choice to not murder and steal.

"I'm a man of my word, Miladies. I couldn't pass judgment on you, even if I wanted to. You simply did what you thought was best, what you had to do to survive," I offered them a soulful glance, "I had a choice, and I choose to murder and steal from mortals. There is no forgiving an act of pure free will, when it is used to harm others."

Tanya took my hand, "Yet, you feel the same remorse we do. That has to count for something."

She stated this, rather than asked. She wanted me to acknowledge this. And it was quite true, "Perhaps you're right. I've spent centuries regretting those times, and I've done what I could to help others learn from my mistakes."

"Perhaps? Gabriel, I am right," She proclaimed.

I chuckled at her forcefulness, "Yes, you are."

We spent the next few hours chatting about our experiences over the centuries. The rest of the family returned from their hunting trip just after dark. I was feeling slightly exhausted, so I decided to return to my house. Tanya asked if she could join me, to which I agreed. As we walked the short distance to my home, she loped her arm around mine. I smiled at her in return. Once we passed into the living room, I flipped on a light.

"So, you never answered my question from earlier. The one about your mental conversation with Edward," She spoke coyly.

I knew this was going to come up again, "How do you know we had one?"

"I've known him for one hundred years; one picks up on that sort of thing after a while," She giggled.

I turned to face her. She had this glimmer in her eyes. It made me smile, "Okay, it was about you."

"Really? And what about me," She pushed the conversation forward as she sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

I've never been shy in my whole existence, and I wasn't going to start now. I walked over and sat along side her, "I had wondered why I felt so drawn to you, and I questioned if I was your mate. Edward simply nodded."

"And what are your thoughts on that," She glanced down at her hands in her lap.

I noticed that she became vaguely unsure of herself at this moment. I reached out, and took her hands in mine. She smiled, and met my eyes again, "I'd be a damn fool if I denied fate."

She grinned at that, which I happily returned. I placed my hand on her cheek, which she leaned into. She closed her eyes, sighed, and started to purr quietly. It must be a relief to find your mate after a millennium. I decided to move closer to her. She held my other hand, and opened her eyes. It was then that I could see the glee within them. It shinned with such intensity, that I actually felt warm from it.

We both started to lean in until our lips met. It was utterly divine. Her lips were cold and hard, but so very soothing. She placed her free hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. After a minute, we broke away from each other, but remained close.

"You're so warm," Tanya spoke quietly, locking her eyes with mine.

I smiled at her, "The Quickening makes us a few degrees warmer than a mortal."

I could feel my exhaustion start to interfere with our moment. Tanya could see it as well. We both stood and walked hand-in-hand to my bedroom. I excused myself, and gathered on my sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once I came out of the bathroom, Tanya was sitting on my bed, in a similar dress to mine. _Clever girl,_ I smiled.

"I may not be able to sleep, but, you don't mind if I lay with you?" She asked, hopeful.

I nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

_**A/N: And the relationship between Tanya and Gabriel progresses. I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter. I feel as though I didn't write this as well as I could have. Well, I leave it up to you to decide.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	10. Chapter X: Confession

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter X: Confession**

For the first time in centuries, I hadn't woken up to a nightmare. I had slept peacefully with Tanya laying in my arms. Waking up from my sleep, I could feel her still pressed against my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at her, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too," she sighed contently.

I brought one of her hands to my lips and kissed it softly, "I see you stayed wrapped in my arms the whole night."

"Yes, I enjoyed watching you sleep. I don't remember what it's like, so it really fascinated me," she smiled.

I leaned my head closer to her and kissed her. She quietly began to purr after we parted. As much as I would have loved to stay like this, I had to at least get showered and dressed. I excused myself to take care of my morning routine. After I was finished drying and clothed, Tanya took the shower. I told her that I'd wait for her so we could venture to the main house together. I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee; I needed some energy. About a half hour later, Tanya emerged wearing an emerald green sundress. She was positively stunning, although I knew she always would be regardless of what she wore.

"Wow... just, wow. You are simply divine, Tanya."

She beamed and all but strutted over to me, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh, ha ha," I chuckled at her sarcasm, "Shall we join our families?"

With that, we walked hand-in-hand toward the main house. As we walked the short distance, Tanya leaned into me. _She's growing on me. At this rate, it won't be long until I confess my undying love to her,_ I smiled to myself.

As we entered the living room, I noticed Kate, Irina and Carmen that gave their sister and coven leader the brightest of grins. I glanced at Tanya to she she beamed right back.

"Well, look at the new couple," Kate smirked.

Tanya and I joined her family in in the living room. I sat with Tanya sitting in my lap, in usual fashion. Eleazar and Carmen shared a look, and smiled.

'You know, old friend, this really does make both of our families true cousins. Congratulations to the both of you," Eleazar spoke happily.

I smiled at Eleazar, "Thank you, old friend. Your approval still means so much to me. Where is the rest of the family?"

Garrett spoke from in between Kate and Irina, "Renesmee is at school, as are the rest of the children. Carlisle and Esme went out to hunt a little while ago. I'd assume they'd be due back any minute."

I thanked him for the information. I noticed that Fred was desperately trying to suppress a laugh. I followed his eyes to my shirt.

"Is something amusing, Fred?" I asked curiously.

He cleared his throat, and looked around at his family. Irina seemed as puzzled as I did, "It's just the visual of Carlisle's older brother rocking out to the Black Dahlia Murder. No offense, of course. I happen to love metal, but it's just that Carlisle's so proper, well, his whole family is. We aren't as modest as them, not that we're uncivilized, but we cut loose a lot more than they do."

"Well, I was always considered the black sheep in the family. Carlisle was Father's pride and joy. Not that Father and I hated each other, but we certainly didn't see eye to eye," I chuckled at the thought, "Carlisle was always terrified to disobey Father, with the exception of Father's religious settlements. Whenever Father and I had any sort of fight, Carlisle was sure to disappear. Oddly enough, though, Carlisle looked up to me."

Just then Carlisle and Esme appeared from the kitchen and joined us in the living room, "That isn't a fair assumption, brother."

"Really? I would dare say that _I_ have know you the longest, so I firmly believe that it _is_ a fair assumption to make, boy," I jokingly scolded him.

The whole room burst into a fit of laughter, including Esme. Carlisle only tried to glare at me, only to fail and smile. I returned his gesture with a booming laugh. _God, I missed this..._

My brother and his wife sat next to Eleazar and Carmen. Esme gave Tanya and I the largest grin I've ever seen.

"Oh, I am so happy for the two of you. Congratulations!" I smiled at Esme enthusiasm.

Both Tanya and I smiled, "Thank you."

We both laughed after we answered Esme at the same time. It was a perfect moment, as all were with this Goddess in my arms. _I could live in these moments forever,_ I thought as I gazed lovingly into Tanya's golden eyes. Her eyes were giving off the same heat I felt yesterday.

"Alice had a vision of your Immortal friends," Carlisle began seriously, "She said that they should be here in two days."

I nodded, "Just a day before class and dealing with Mike's pre-Immortal situation. It'll be perfect timing."

"Gabriel, I feel as though there is something you're not telling us," Carlisle said quietly.

I looked around the room and swallowed, "Mike is not my main priority, and I highly doubt that the Immortal who could come into town would be worried about him. I do know this Immortal, and he'd only use Mike to push me. Though, he does avoid me, for the most part."

"So why call the other Immortals to look after Mike?" Carlisle was confused.

I stared at him intently, "The thing about new Immortals is that they don't know who to trust or believe. My enemy would use this to his advantage and turn Mike against us. Truthfully, Mike wouldn't be much of a challenge to any of us, but I'd rather avoid killing the boy if I can."

"Who is this Immortal, exactly?" Tanya spoke, slightly agitated at that thought of my enemy.

I sighed deeply, "His name is Cain. I don't know much about him, besides the fact that he is ancient. In fact, he may be older than Methos, who has been Immortal for five thousand years. We met before he murdered Aika... long before. I came upon him in southern Russia in 1734. We had quite the quarrel, but he ran before I could take his head. Ever since then, Cain has played a sort of reverse game of cat and mouse with me. Every time we get close to battle, he flees. Personally, I think he feels that he couldn't win in a fight against me. His ego seems to drive him to push me, though I feel that we'll have a confrontation soon enough."

"So Mike would be a sort of pawn if he became Immortal, at least in the eyes of Cain?" Garrett queried.

I met his eyes and nodded, "It'd be a perfect plan. Though, it'd only work if Mike would be able to be convinced that I'm the enemy."

"Why did you tell Connor a different tale?" Carlisle leaned forward and placed his his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

I guess I could have told the family my reasoning after Connor left, "Connor met Cain almost a century before I did, and it wasn't a pleasant experience from what I'm told. If I told Connor that it was only a possibility that when and if Mike became an Immortal that Cain would trick him into hunting me, Connor would surely take charge for the boy. He wouldn't fight him, but rather try to extract information from him. This is a method that I absolutely frown upon. I understand that Connor wants Cain's head as much as I do, but I'm not ready to hang up my morals just to finish this."

Carlisle had a deep frown on his face. I'm sure the vampire's in the room now thought low of Connor. I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Connor is not a villain, but if Mike became a threat to my life, Connor would deal with him appropriately. If Mike did challenge me to a fight, I must except and one of of would have to die. Those are the rules. The problem is, I've been in the Game for over three centuries. Mike wouldn't stand a chance."

"Why must you take part in this sick Game," Esme stated rather than asked.

I grimaced for a brief moment, "I have no faith in the Game, Esme."

"What do you mean?" She seemed relieved.

I took Tanya's hand in mine before continuing, "I'm almost four hundred, and I've never seen any less Immortals. Methos is over five thousand, and has noticed the same thing. Thus, we've come to a conclusion; the Game is a lie. It's completely fabricated. The problem is, every Immortal was taught that it is fact. We don't have a leadership like the Volturi to put a stop to it. So, Immortals will continue to battle until others see what Methos and I have seen. I assume that won't happen for another few centuries, however."

"Is that why you want to stay as far away from other Immortals as possible?" Tanya gazed into my eyes.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her palm, "Yes, it is. I may have many Immortal friends, but I am tired of the fighting. All I'm waiting for is for the Game to implode so I can lose the weight I carry on my shoulders"

Tanya leaned in to capture my lips in a quick kiss. I knew that she would do anything to protect me, as I would for her, but the Rules of the Game were absolute. Regardless of my notion of the Game, I had to follow the Rules. I didn't fear, though. Things existed as they did, and I couldn't change them now. So, I wouldn't waste time fretting on the issues, and not try my hand at becoming a Martyr.

"I won't lose you, ever," Tanya growled protectively.

I placed my hands on her cheeks, "And you never will. This is a passing inconvenience, nothing more. We have to remain steadfast, and this will end. The Game will cease to exist in a matter of centuries. I'm certain of that. Until then, I'll keep my head down. Many Immortals have survived when they choose to hang up their swords. I'm no different, love."

Tanya relaxed into my arms. She placed her head in the crook of my neck and inhaled my scent. She sighed contently, "I just don't see the point in the fighting. It's so rudimentary."

"I agree wholeheartedly, trust me," I proclaimed honestly.

I remembered something and looked at Carlisle, "You do remember what today is, don't you?"

"Father's birthday," Carlisle answered solemnly.

There was something I needed to know, "Were you there when he passed?"

"I was, Gabriel," Carlisle caught onto what I wanted to know.

I nodded before continuing, "How did it happen? Was he in pain?"

"He died in his sleep about a year after you were declared dead. He had been sick for a long time, as you recall. He wasn't in much pain." Carlisle finished as Esme took his hand. He offered his mate a sad smile.

Tanya kissed my pulse point and lifted her head to meet my eyes. I knew she saw the sorrow in them. She kissed me softly, and placed a hand on my cheek. I gave her a thankful smile. I met Carlisle's eyes once more.

"I just wish I had the opportunity to say goodbye," I whispered.

Carlisle gave me an apologetic smile, "I know, Gabriel. He never stopped loving you. We were everything to him, and he did the best he could with what we had."

"I believe he did well, brother," I announced as Carlisle and I reminisced about our father.

* * *

_**A/N: I enjoyed writing Gabriel and Carlisle's interactions. The story is slowly starting to pick up. So, Mike may become a nuisance here, or maybe not. I know, but I'm curious if you can guess what will happen.**_

_**Until next time...**_


	11. Chapter XI: Changing the Game

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs (I apologize if you have read this before I fixed my typo. I have no beta, so if something does get past me, just let me know and I'll correct it.)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter XI: Changing the Game**

A few days had past since I confided my fears concerning Mike to Carlisle. Nothing new had really taken place. I was preparing my lesson plan for Monday, while getting to know Tanya more. We had spent the vast majority of our time together. The love between us was growing rapidly. Currently, it was Sunday Morning. I had gone about my morning routine when Tanya posed an interesting proposition.

"Gabriel, what if a vampire were to bite a pre-Immortal? Would our venom have any effect?" She seemed truly intrigued.

To be quite honest, I wasn't to sure what the outcome would be. Since a pre-Immortal has yet to acquire the healing abilities the Quickening has on full Immortals, it was theoretically possible to change a pre-Immortal into either a vampire or a Child of the Moon.

I gave her a thankful look, "I guess it could work, but only as a pre-Immortal. The Quickening gives us the ability to heal almost instantly. Since a pre-Immortal doesn't have that power, I'd have to assume that the venom would indeed spread just the same way it would in a mortal."

"Perhaps you should mention this to your Immortal friends when they contact you," Tanya stated, smiling.

I gave her a nod and a kiss in return. This would indeed be a game changer if we could pull it off, though, the drawback would be having to deal with a Newborn vampire instead of a new Immortal. I didn't want to give Cain a new weapon to use against me, so this was a chance I was willing to take. The only issue was now how to go about this. I'd have to wait until Connor contacted me before I continued the thought any further.

After I finished my lesson plan, we left to join the rest of the family in the main house. Tanya had hunted earlier, so she did not join the rest of the family when they asked her if she'd like to join them. This left use in the house with Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob had told me yesterday that he was the Alpha of his own pack, whom also lived in Seattle. His pack included four other shape-shifters. Apparently, he claimed that his pack would love to meet me later on in the week. I honestly looked forward to this. Renesmee was quick to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Uncle Gabriel, when is Connor supposed to contact you?" She inquired from Jacob's side.

I glanced at the time, which read just after noon, "If I know these idiots like I have for centuries, it should be any time now. I just hope that Connor calls instead of making an appearance. I'd like to spare you all the joy of meeting them, at least for now."

She smiled at my explanation. It's not that Connor and company irk me, but they sure do know how to embarrass me. All I wanted to do was know that they had arrived in town, and mention my new idea to Connor.

We had spent the next few hours chit-chatting, and simply spending time together. It was refreshing to spend time with them. Just watching them interact reminded me of the way Tanya and I were starting to act like; In love. Young love was surely amazing to witness. After a little while, the rest of the family returned. Tanya and I converged with the rest of the Denali family. I had begun to spend more and more time with them.

I had just mentioned Tanya's idea to Eleazar and Carlisle, whom both thought it was a plausible idea that required a family meeting, when my phone rang. This was the moment I was looking forward to.

"Good afternoon, Connor. I assume everyone is in town?" I posed curiously, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Connor offered a light laugh before answering, "Yes, Gabriel, and they're currently staying at my place before they venture off for their on their own."

Well, that was a thrill to hear. I guess it really was my day.

"Good to know. Connor, I have a idea," I started carefully, "It is a little radical, but I believe it could work."

He was quiet for a second, "Uh oh, go on..."

"What if a vampire were to bite a pre-Immortal?" I braced myself for his verbal onslaught.

He sighed briefly, and took a deep breath, "Well, in theory, that pre-Immortal would become a vampire. The venom would spread the same way it would in a mortal. The Quickening would no longer run through their body. Are you really considering what I think you are?"

"Honestly, I don't want to be hunting Cain, and be looking over my shoulder for Mike at the same time. Cain is far to devious to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. So, why not eliminate the issue completely? Sure, my family would have a Newborn to worry about, but I have full confidence in them. Not to mention, we are far enough way from society to go about this appropriately." I explained with conviction.

He paused for a minute, "So, this would render us useless?"

"Not until Mike is turned into a vampire. Once that happens, we'd be Cain's only concern. Then, he may think twice before coming into Seattle. He'd have no pawn, and he'd be outnumbered. I think it's our best option." I finished thoughtfully.

I gave Connor a few minutes to converse with our fellow Immortals. It didn't take them long to come to a verdict, "Alright, Gabriel, let's do it. But if it backfires, just know it's on your head."

"I understand, and thank you. I'll keep in touch once we've decided our plan of action," I said my goodbyes and turned my attention to my vampire family.

Both families had gathered in the dinning room for the family meeting. It was time to discuss this and come up with a concrete decision. Tanya came to stand by me as I faced our families.

"Connor agrees that we should do this. Personally, I think it's our best choice. There is no reason to give Cain any chance to use Mike as his pawn. If Mike were turned into a vampire, Cain would have no choice but to either avoid Seattle, or force him into a conflict with me. I'd rather either of those two than risk what Cain would do to Mike.," I enunciated forth-right.

I looked around the room, and settled my eyes on my brother. He sat forward with his hands on his chin in thought. I knew that no one in the room wanted Mike to adhere to their fate, but I would be damned if I let him live my life. Even if Cain didn't convince the boy to be his pawn, there was always a chance that he'd become a Headhunter later down the line. If that day came, either the MacLeods, Methos, or myself would take the boy down. It was that simple.

Edward read my thoughts and grimaced, "Is it that simple to come to a decision like that, Gabriel? I understand that Headhunters are frowned upon, but can't you convince them that there's a better way?"

"We are talking about the greatest high to ever exist, Edward. Once you go down that path, that's it. I've seen it countless times, and it always is the same situation to them. It's either them or you. That's just the way it is," I met his eye seriously.

Tanya placed a hand on my back, and began rubbing soothing circles. I sighed contently, and moved to kiss her forehead. She smiled in return. I turned back to face Carlisle.

"I understand what I'm suggesting, and I know that some of you frown upon what you are. I ask that you look at my side of the coin. If Mike became a nuisance to me, there would be no second chance. I can't afford that. If he were a vampire, at least he'd have a chance at a better life. He'd never have to know the feeling of taking another Immortal's life. He'd never have to constantly worry who to trust. He could simply exist. All I'm asking for, is for you to consider that." I almost pleaded with Carlisle.

He brought down his hands, and took one of Esme's. He Stared me in the eyes and smiled, "I think that, in this case, I agree with you. The issue now, is how to bring Mike into this life." He gazed upon the rest of the family for options.

"I think the best way to go about this, is to get close to the boy," Irina began, "That way, we'd have earned his trust by the time we offer him this life. In any case, it must be his choice."

I took a breath before adding, "I'd also tell him what he is destined to become in the event he denies our offer. He should know all his options. If he still refuses, I'll tell him to stay on Holy Ground. That way, he'd not have to worry about Headhunters. I feel that's at least somewhat fair."

"I'm assuming that we can't wait for him to be in fatal condition like what is usual circumstance when I'd turn someone?" Carlisle queried.

I offered him a apologetic smile, "Sorry, brother. Once a pre-Immortal begins their First Death, the Quickening starts to activate. It'd be pointless then."

"I could help calm him when we reveal ourselves to him," Jasper offered beside Alice.

Eleazar cleared his throat to get our attention, "Just know that once we reveal ourselves to him, we are in violation of the Volturi Law. We have to tread carefully."

We agreed that this would be a sensitive situation, but one that must be taken. The children all agreed to put their opinions of Mike aside, and try to earn his trust. Rather or not he chooses to stay with us after his change was not something we were worrying about at the moment. We'd have to do this in steps. Also, we'd have to keep our eyes on him. If he decided to go to anyone after my family revealed themselves, it was by law that he'd have to be terminated. Nobody wanted to risk a vist from the Volturi. In any case, Monday would begin our operation to gain Mike's trust, and eventually, offer to turn him into a vampire.

* * *

_**A/N: A little shorter, but the story is starting to thicken. So, we have a plan to make Mike a vampire. Now, can they accomplish this before Cain decides to stroll into town?**_

_**Til next time...**_


	12. Chapter XII: Unforeseen Consequences

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter XII: Unforeseen Consequences**

If fear was an infectious condition, I've no doubt that I would have infected my entire vampire family hours ago. I had gotten a call from Connor in the middle of the night that put me on extreme edge. It seems as though our grid had worked, although, not as well as we had hoped. During the night, Ritchie felt the Buzz, and informed the closest Immortal to him; Methos. Methos called Connor, who, in return, called me. I had left my family in the middle of the night to help search the perimeter of Seattle. Whomever tripped our grid was now in the middle of the city. At the risk of alerting humans, we only kept a close eye on Mike.

Under a vague amount of sleep deprivation, I prepared for my upcoming class. The stress of the situation was keeping me awake.

"You look rather shaken, love," Tanya had concern wrapped in her voice.

I gave her the best smile I could muster, "I'm just anxious, my dear. The quicker I am around Mike, the better I'll feel."

The rest of my fellow Immortals continued the grid, but stayed on high alert. I told them that I'd call them if I learned our intruder was indeed Cain. I kissed Tanya to put her fears to rest. She sighed in content. I knew that her vampire protectiveness was maxed because of my current state, but she knew that she mustn't get involved. This concerned Immortals, and Immortals alone. My family understood that at the very least.

The time had come for me to leave, so I kissed Tanya goodbye. She was staying in the main house with the rest of the family just in case I needed her. Carlisle told me to call him if Cain made any advances on Mike. I assured them that nothing was amidst, and to continue on as if all was well.

I arrived at school a tad early, but who could blame me. I sat nervously behind my desk as my nieces and nephews entered the lecture hall. They had opted to arrive early as well. They eyed me worriedly as I rocked back in forth in my chair. Soon, the rest of my students came into the room. I was tipped to Mike's arrival when I felt a small Buzzing. He took a seat in the front row of the class. I stood to began my lecture.

"Good morning, class. Today, I'll start with the beginning of the Scientific Revolution," I tried to sound ecstatic,

About half way through my lecture on the Scientific Revolution, I felt a strong Buzzing. I tried my hardest to ignore it, but my family noticed my brief pause. I had decided to keep my eye on the door; I still had a class to teach. The Buzz remained constant throughout the entire lecture, as if the Immortal was waiting outside the door. It was most intimidating. An hour later, I dismissed the class. I noticed Mike standing to leave.

"Mr. Newton, may I speak with you for a moment?" I choose to get his attention.

He looked a bit nervous as he walked over to me, "Absolutely, Dr. Cullen."

As he approached my desk, I motioned for him to take a seat, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk with you about your interest in this class."

I didn't know what else to talk about, so I decided to see why he chose this class. It didn't really matter, though, I just needed to keep him in my sight. I looked to Edward, _Go ahead without me, but do remain close. Inform Carlisle, and wait for my call. _With that, Edward and company left. I looked back onto Mike. He swallowed and began.

"Well, I am actually interested in this stuff. My family descends from Europe, and I was curious about the modern era. Also, I wanted to see if you were related to the Cullen family," He answered quietly.

I offered a gracious smile, "Well, it so happens that I'm Carlisle's older brother, by ten years. What part of Europe does your family come from?"

"They come from Scotland, actually. I'm a third generation American," He grinned proudly.

_Another damn Highlander? This is simply ridiculous, _I mused to myself.

"Why do you have blue eyes? Carlisle has almost golden eyes," Mike began to get curious.

I thought up something quickly, "Genetics, I guess. My mother had blue eyes and my father had brown. I suppose the combination of the two gave Carlisle his distinctive gold, whereas I took after my mother."

He hummed to himself in acknowledgment. Just then, the Buzzing became overwhelming. The Immortal was going to enter the room! I had to act quickly.

"Mike, would you like to walk to the courtyard with me? I hate to waste a beautiful Fall day like this indoors," I posed simply.

He agreed, stating that he had something in his car he needed to retrieve anyway. As we walked further into the courtyard, the Buzzing subsided. I breathed a sigh of relief when it dissolved completely. I sat at one of the benches, and Mike sat opposite me.

"So, what's your major?" I did want to get to know the boy.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "English at the moment. I did some growing up over the years, and English just felt right to me. I have no honest idea what I'll do with my degree once I have it."

"Well, knowing your major is the first step, Mike," I encouraged him.

He glanced at his cell phone, "Well, I'm going to grab my book out of my car. I have another class in a half an hour. It was nice talking to you, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Mike, just call me Gabriel. I don't want to feel my age," I shook his hand.

He chuckled and marched off toward the nearby parking lot. I watched him from my seat at the bench just in case. As he opened his car to retrieve his book, I felt a sudden burst of the Buzzing. Panicking, I looked around and noticed a black Sedan screech toward the unknowing boy. I shot up form my seat, and began sprinting toward Mike.

"MIKE!" I bellowed at the top of my lunges.

He turned toward me, but it was of no use. As Mike took a few steps away from his car, the rogue Sedan slammed into him. The bone-crushing force of the impact was sickening. It threw Mike twenty feet into the air like he was a rag doll. He smacked the ground face first in a disgusting thud. I ignored the Sedan that had come to a stop, and ran to Mike's bloodied limp body. He had just received his First Death.

I was distinctly aware of the Sedan's door opening and closing. Eager to look upon this monster, I turned to confront him as I cradled Mike's body. He wore a long black leather coat over a classy three piece black suit and tie. He had a tan skin complexion, a bald head and a thick chin strap. I knew who this disgusting excuse for a Immortal was once I laid my eyes on him. He reached up and took off he sunglasses, "Why, hello there, Gabriel! It's been a long time."

I growled back at him, "CAIN, YOU FILTHY BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about your little pre-Immortal, but I simply had to pay you back after our little encounter in Nevada in 1885. I didn't take to kindly to getting shot, after all," He smiled smugly.

I became all to aware of my current predicament. I had to get Mike out of here before we drew a crowd. I was surprised one hadn't formed as of yet. My car wasn't any more than thirty feet from here. I knew Cain wasn't foolish enough to challenge me in the open, so that was in my favor.

I gave him a hard gaze, "So, what, is this your grand scheme? Turning a young Immortal against me so you can tip the scales? Surely, you are not that much of a fool?"

"Of course not, Düşmanım. This is simply a precursor of things to come. Now, I highly suggest you take your leave. You have quite the bit of explaining to do once he comes to," Cain spoke cheerfully.

I gathered Mike's body, and stood up. I refused to turn my back to Cain. I had no intention of giving him any sort of opening. I backed away toward my car. It was an agonizing few moments. I relaxed as I backed into my Impala. I walked around to the passenger side, and sat Mike into it. I felt foolish, but I buckled him in. My eyes never left Cain. He watched with a sort of morbid curiosity. Once Mike was situated, I walked towards the driver's side. Opening the door, I heard Cain chuckle.

My eyes shot up to meet his, "Is something on your mind?"

"All in time, Gabriel. I'll be seeing you soon, Oğlanın." He mused as he glided back to his Sedan.

I watched him drive off before I turned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. I began to panic a little. I hadn't planned for this. I took a few deep breaths before taking my phone out of my pocket. I looked for Carlisle's number. It only rang once before my brother answered.

"Gabriel?" Carlisle sounded worried.

I didn't beat around the bush, "Carlisle, are you home?"

"Yes, I just walked into the front door. Edward called and told me that he had a feeling that something was wrong. What's going on?" He spoke quickly.

I choked out my next sentence, "Just be waiting for me in front of the house."

With that, I hung up. I made the drive in record time. As I drove onto the driveway, I saw the whole family in presence, including who I assumed were the members of Jacob's pack. I didn't have time to talk. I quickly made my way to gather Mike's limp body. Once I had him braced in my arms, I heard a collective gasp.

"Love, what happened!" Tanya expressed in full concern.

I walked right up to Carlisle. He glanced at the boy, and then to me. I'm sure he noticed my grief, so I cut him off. Now wasn't the time.

Giving the family a solemn look, "Cain blindsided us. I don't know how, but he did. He damn near drove right through Mike, thus causing his First Death. He'll be an Immortal within the next few hours. This changes everything."

* * *

_**A/N:**__** Enter Cain! I was looking forward to him coming into the swing of things. Looks like he screwed things up for Gabriel. This begins the interesting part.**_

_**Translation: O**__**ğlanın**__** - Boy**_

_**Dü**__**şmanım**__** - My enemy**_

_**Until next time...**_


	13. Chapter XIII: First Death

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIII: First Death**

I walked past a speechless Carlisle and through the front door. Mike's body was colder and stiffer now, just like any lifeless body. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. Muffled noises could be heard from behind me, I didn't pay them much heed though. I was too far gone.

"What did Cain say?"

"What are we going to do with Mike"

"Please, just talk to us?"

Tanya's voice finally got through my haze, "I need you all to relax right now! Where is a room where I can place Mike that we don't mind a little blood stain?"

I hadn't looked at them until my outburst. Tanya and Carlisle were closest to me. Tanya's gaze was piercing with love and concern, as was my little brother's.

"We could place him in the basement. It's fully furnished and is well lit. I assume he'll panic once he awakens, and that will be the best place for him to be. Follow me," Carlisle finished with an odd mixture of sorrow and conviction in his voice.

I followed him to the door adjunct the garage. The staircase opened up into a beautifully spring painted room. It had the same creme colored-carpet of the rest of the house. There were two doors on the opposite side of the large area; which in turn looked like a game room. It had a pool table, a large HD flat-screen, various other games, and a few couches. Carlisle walked toward the nearest couch, and unfolded a sheet. He placed the sheet over the couch and motioned toward it. I walked over and gently placed Mike's limp body upon the sheet. I remained kneeling down next to him.

"Gabriel, talk to me?" Carlisle begged.

I placed my hand on my forehead for support, "We were talking upside when he said he needed to grab something out of his car. He was on his way back across the parking lot when I felt the Buzzing. A car came out of nowhere, and made a bee-line for him. I called out to him... but... it was simply too late. It all happened so fast..."

I took a deep breath. I was still heavy in shock. It was just this morning that we had a plan to protect Mike from becoming Immortal. It seemed perfect. I don't understand where we failed... that was it, though, we failed. I failed. This poor child will now have to enter the Game because I got cocky. I should have known better than to think that I could outsmart Cain. What was I thinking?

"Brother, this isn't your fault. How could you have known? As you said, Cain came out of nowhere. And if you had told Mike about his impending future, he would have stayed away from you," Carlisle spoke quietly as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "None of that matters now. What's done is done. We must now walk forward, however reluctant we may be, and continue on."

I reached up to my left shoulder and took his hand in a thankful gesture. I was far to emotionally compromised to effectively think straight right now, and Carlisle's wisdom benefited me greatly. I felt arms wrap around my chest, and a familiar winter scent registered into my senses... Tanya. My love. Oh, how her presence relaxed me.

I leaned into her and caressed her arms with my free hand. I felt her kiss my neck before placing her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm here. What do you need right now, baby," She whispered affectionately.

I brought one of her hands up to my lips and kissed it softly, "I need you here. That's all that matters right now. All that I can do is wait for him to wake up."

"I'll stay with you, okay? You don't have to do this alone." She kissed the side of my neck again.

I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, "Once he awakens, I have no choice but to tell him what he is. He no doubt remembers everything right up until hitting the pavement, so he'll believe me when I tell him that much. Beyond that, I have no idea how he'll take to me telling him that he's now Immortal. It could become chaotic. Few new Immortal take to this revelation well."

"Should we call the other Immortals in Seattle?" Carlisle queried.

I shook my head slightly, "No, at least not until he understands what has happened to him. The Buzzing will just be to great. It's better if it's just Mike and I at first."

"When do you expect him to recover?" Tanya asked.

I halfheartedly shrugged, "A few hours, maybe. He hit the pavement head first, and with a wound like that his body will need more time to adjust."

I felt Tanya nod into my shoulder. Carlisle gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before relinquishing it completely. I saw him enter my field of vision as he walked behind the couch. He made his way toward one of the rooms and entered it. He walked back out with a comforter in hand.

"I think this will benefit Mike when he awakens," He announced as he unfolded it and placed it over Mike, "I'm going to go upstairs and prepare you something to eat."

I shook my head, "Carlisle, that isn't necessary-"

He raised his hand to stop me, "Please, brother, let me do this. Besides, you'll need the energy I'm sure. I'll inform everyone else of the situation. Some may come down and offer some company. Please accept it."

I sighed and gave him an approving nod. Perhaps he was right. I had no intention of leaving Mike's side until he woke. Company of my other family members isn't something that;d I'd object to. Though, I was perfectly content to have Tanya here with me. Carlisle left for the first floor, and I felt Tanya move around to face me. She sat in front of me and focused on my eyes, her own glowing with love. She offered me a small smile before leaning in to capture my lips. I happily recuperated the kiss. We parted, resting our foreheads against each other.

"What are you thinking?" I knew she was concerned about my state of mind.

I gave her a sorrowful smile, "I didn't want this to happen. I thought I could save Mike from this life. Maybe I was naïve, but my intentions were justified. To be honest, there are times where I can barely stand to wake up in the morning. The Game takes such a tool on the conscience, and the mental scars are deep. I have frequent nightmares reminding me of what I've done, and what I've witnessed. I thought, just maybe, that I could save someone from this nightmare."

Tanya caressed my checks within her palms and captured my lips again. We kissed happily for a minute before she pulled back, just to hold my gaze again.

"You can always confide in me, Gabriel. You're not alone anymore. I'll always be by your side, regardless of what you've done. Remember, I'm no Saint either." Tanya whispered her words but they held such a powerful sincerity.

I smiled back at her, "Now, how did a bloke like me get so lucky to fall for a Goddess like you?"

"I'm just that irresistible," She smiled a little smugly.

I was about to offer her a witty response when I felt the Buzzing. I knew that Mike was about to wake. Apparently, his body had healed faster than I assumed. Tanya noticed my gaze and moved back behind me. I scouted closer to the couch and braced for the inevitable. Mike's eyes started to move under his eyelids. With a loud gasp, Mike awoke. He started to look around, and stopped when he saw me.

"Professor Cullen? What- where am I? Am I dead?" Mike questioned in a weak state of panic.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Mike, I need you to remain calm. I can explain everything in time. First, what is the last thing that you remember?"

He relaxed a bit, but remained tense. He sighed and closed his eyes in thought. It took several minutes before he turned to face me again.

"I remember going to my car for a book after talking to you. I was about to walk back across the parking lot when I heard the squealing of car wheels. The next thing I recall was being in the most extreme pain I've ever been in, and then being airborne," Mike paused to catch his breath, "Then I remember falling to the ground, and blackness..."

I nodded, "What are you feeling right now?"

"There's this insane Buzzing in my head. It's weird, like it's warning me. It feels like it's coming from you." He raised his hands to his head as he spoke.

I sighed and brought my hand to rest on my knee, "That's because it is, Mike. I feel the same Buzzing. There is a reason for it."

Mike brought his hands down just enough for me to see him narrowed his eyes in confusion. I knew that this was not going to be easy for him, so I relayed on my experience and feelings after awakening from my First Death.

"I assure you, Mike, that I am not a threat. That feeling is simply called the Buzzing, and you are right. It is an early warning system. It allows us a few seconds to prepare for others like you and I who mean us harm." I deliberately spoke clearly and slowly so he could soak up all the information that he could muster.

He seemed to understand me, "I guess I'll take your word for it- wait, what did you mean like 'you and I'?"

Mike brought his hands back to his sides and began to sit up to better question me. That's when he noticed the blood on his shirt.

"Oh my God, I did die, didn't I? Are you dead? Is this Heaven or something like that?" He tried to remain calm, but his facade was beginning to crack.

I tapped Mike's knee to gather his attention, "Mike, you did die, yes, but I'm afraid that this is still Earth. You must listen to me."

I could see panic and curiosity fighting in his eyes. He took another deep breath and focused on me. I waited for him to give me his full attention before I continued.

"Alright, what's going on?" He whispered.

I sighed deeply and stared at him for a long minute, "Mike, there's no easy way to say this, but, like me, you are now an Immortal."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for it taking so long to update. There's no real reason but writer's block. I will try to have the next chapter up within a week at the latest. **_

_**Until next time...**_


	14. Chapter XIV: Immortal

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Immortal**

"An Immortal? I don't understand..." Mike was definitely showing signs of panic, but I could see that he was piecing the puzzle together in his mind. Though, he kept himself together as I began to explain his perdicument.

I nodded and when he said nothing more, I continued, "You are Michael. You see, when you were born you were different. Unlike your peers, you had a special power that was waiting to be activated. That is what we call a Pre-Immortal. The problem is, this power can only be activated upon our First Death. Then the power courses through the body, thus making us Immortal. We call this power the Quickening. The Quickening, for all intents and purposes makes us Immortal, though none of us know why. You will now live forever."

I paused to wait for Mike to catch up. I knew that he would not grasp Immortality within the confines of a few days. None of us did. In fact it would most likely take months, if not years, to grasp the magnitude of life as an Immortal.

"So what exactly does this mean? Do I just live my life as I would have, or what? This is a lot to take in. I mean, I feel different, almost like I'm renewed. I can feel this static inside me, and it's coming from you as well." Mike whispered, looking mostly at his hands.

I sighed before explaining, "Well, the static is the Quickening. It is pure energy in the form of potent electricity. No Immortal knows why it is, but we do know that in heightens our senses, and gives us strength. You cannot get sick or grow old. We are more tuned into everything around us, as opposed to our human counterparts. As for living your life, you can do that. However, there is a certain severity to being an Immortal. That is why I'm explaining this to you, Mike. You may not like what I am about to tell you, but you most listen carefully, it is of the up-most importance that you understand."

"I'm guessing this Immortality thing comes at a price." Mike stated and shifted uncomfortably, perhaps to brace himself for what he was about to hear.

"I will not sugar coat this for you, simply because it would literally be detrimental to your health. All Immortals must take part, or have complete knowledge, of the Game. It is not for the faint or heart, nor is it avoidable. The purpose of the Game is simple: Every Immortal will battle until there is only one. We challenge each other with bladed weapons. A winner is only declared by taking his or her opponents head. Then the winner gains their fallen opponents Quickening. This sensation is extremely powerful and renders us weak for a minute or so. With each Quickening, we gain both power and knowledge that our opponent obtained throughout their life. The winner of the Game in turn is awarded the Prize. The Prize, however, is unknown..."

Mike quickly interrupted me, "Wait! If we have to decapitate one another, then why are you explaining this to me?"

"Some would do just that, but there are others who try to help new Immortals. They teach and mentor the new Immortal. They are called a First Teacher. I will teach you all I know, as my First teacher did with me."

Mike let out a breath that I was unaware he was holding, "Okay, thank you. Um... alright, so far I'm following. A little overwhelmed, but following."

"I know it is quite a bit to take in, so I understand your state of mind. You'll adjust, but it takes time." He nodded and I continued, "The Game has few rules, all of which you must live by. First, never fight on Holy Ground, it is Sanctuary. Second, Once a battle has begun, no other Immortal can interfere, regardless of your affiliation. Third, humans cannot be aware of our existence. There are few cases of mortals having knowledge of us, however this typically ends in tragedy. And finally, in the end, there can only be one." I paused and allowed Mike to ask any questions.

He cleared his throat, "So, does the Game ever end?"

"It is said that when there are only a few of us left, we will fell an irresistible pull to a far away land to fight until only one remains. This time is known as the Gathering. However, the longer you live, the more you notice that that is simply not happening. There are new Immortals awakening on a steady basis."

Mike raised his hand to stop me, "So does that mean that someone simply fabricated the Game?"

"Well, that is where the issue lays. If there are new Immortals, then some aspects of the Game must be true. Though, it just doesn't matter, because far too many Immortals have faith in the Game. Therefore, we must participate or be on constant guard." I explained to him my theory thoughtfully and cautiously, as to not give him any false hope.

He simply nodded, and immediately had some sort of realization, "Alright, so you mentioned 'the longer you live' a moment ago. So, and I hope I'm not out of ground for asking this, but how old are you?"

I smiled at his curiosity. It reminded myself of my own first few days as a new Immortal. I drove Duncan insane with my curiosity. He has since then joked about how he never imaged being a First Teacher would require so much patience, though I know he is only halfway joking.

"Oh, please, we are not a sensitive as humans with information as that," I mused, "I was born in London, England in 1632."

Mike had this look of admiration and astonishment on his face and in his eyes, "You're 380 years old? I couldn't even fathom being alive 100 years, let only nearly 400. Wow, that's something else! Wait, Dr. Cullen is your brother, is he also an Immortal?"

_Ah, the hard question to answer_, I thought, "Well, he's Immortal, yes, but I think it best you allow he and his family explain that."

"Of course, I'm too curious to wait, though. Just one more question, or rather a statement."

I smiled, "Of course, Mike. You can ask all the questions you like. I prefer it that way. I do not want to leave you in the dark about anything, this is your life now. Please, ask away."

"Alright, basically, I have no idea how to fight beyond the light boxing my dad taught me."

Mike carefully stood from his place on the couch, and I followed suit. I placed my hands on his shoulders and chuckled, "I will teach you how to defend yourself in combat, as well as how to use a sword. That will come at a later date. For now, I want to make sure that you don't have a panic attack."

"I thought we didn't get sick, doesn't that mean that such a thing like that wouldn't happen?" He queried, a little confused.

I laughed as I gave him some room to move around and gather his new environment, "I never said that. However, you will never become ill, nor will you grow any older than you are right now. We remain frozen in the age that we became Immortal at. Also, any wounds that you sustain will heal instantly. Any severed limb becomes easily reattached, because the Quickening within us acts as a natural adhesive; that is, if you can find the missing appendage."

"Well, that could come in handy," He laughed.

I smiled and allowed him to walk around a bit. I turned toward the stairs and noticed that Tanya was nowhere to be seen. _I figure she rejoined the family to explain the situation, as well as to not frighten Mike_, I sighed quietly.

"Just one last question for now, I swear," I smiled at his need to sound like he felt as if he were an annoyance to me.

I nodded and Mike spoke, "Who was driving that car that plowed into me?"

I tensed up fractionally, realizing that I'd have to inform him of Cain soon. Though, I knew in best to allow everything else to sink into his brain before that conversation was even considered.

"I'll tell you this much for now, and explain in detail within the week. That was an Immortal named Cain, and is someone that enjoys the Game far to much. Like I said, the Game is unavoidable, but some of our kind gain sick satisfaction out of hunting other Immortals. We call them Head Hunters. They have little regard for other Immortals and seek only to gain as many Quickenings as possible, thus making them incredibly strong. They are the most dangerous of our kind," I informed Mike with a slight grimace.

He shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, most likely uncomfortable with the last bit of information.

Knowing that it had been a few hours since either of us had eaten, I asked him if he'd follow me up to the ground floor of my family's home. Once we rounded the corner, I was greeted by a smiling Tanya who introduced herself to Mike and placed her hand in mine, entwining our fingers. She began to lead us toward the kitchen. Mike gasped at the expanse of the house; I figured he had never been in a house this large before. Once we gathered in the kitchen, Mike halted. He was glancing between the Cullen's and the Denali's who stood around the large center island. I knew he was going to ask my brother what he was. Instinctively, I knew he should wait, but he was young and curious. Who was I to stop the boy from such a thing?

Mike gave a small wave, "Hey, I'm Mike to those who don't know."

Esme, being the loving and nurturing woman that she was, walked over and gave Mike one of her signature hugs. Mike was confused at the gesture, but reciprocated none the less.

She smiled and introduced herself, "Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen," she turned and gestured to Carlisle, whom was walking over to her, "And this is my husband Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and held out his hand, which Mike took with no hesitation, "Hello Mike. How are you doing?"

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, and I'm doing fine, with everything considered," Mike gave my brother the best smile he could offer.

Carlisle wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled sympathetically, "I understand that this is quite a bit to take in, but, if you need counsel, please don't be afraid to ask."

Mike nodded and glanced over at the Cullen children, "It's been a while since I've seen any of you, I wished it was on better circumstances."

"No need to apologies Mike," Bella offered her long time friend a smile.

During the introductions, I had made Mike a simple sandwich. Motioning for him to sit down at the table, he began to slowly eat. Knowing that Mike felt awkward wearing a blood-coated shirt, I had excused myself and began to leave the kitchen. Alice appeared in front of me with a shirt for the boy in question. I smiled and muttered a thanks, before walking back over to Mike. Once he was done eating, I pointed him toward the closest washroom. Once he excused himself, I turned toward the sink and let out a sigh. It had been a stressful day. Tanya wrapped her arms around my midsection.

"How are you doing, love?" She placed a small kiss on the back of my neck.

I turned to face her, wrapping my arms around her in the process, "I'll be fine. The boy is my First Student, in every since of the meaning. I just hope he doesn't have a panic attack."

Tanya stretched up and captured my lips in a loving kiss. Once we parted, I relished in the love that seemed to radiate from us. In all my years, I have never had such a response to one person.

She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

I hummed in agreement. I just hope that Mike would be as calm when he finds out that my family are vampires.

* * *

_**A/N: I apologize for such a long wait. My computer is on the fritz, so I haven't had the chance to update til now. I will continue to update as frequent as I can. Let me know what you guys think so far!**_

_**Til next time...**_


	15. Chapter XV: Did you say vampires?

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XV: Did you say Vampires?**

If there is one definite in this world, it would most certainly be that some things simply cannot be explained by traditional logic. One such thing is the Supernatural. Rather it be Immortals, vampires, shapeshifters, or any other being that deify standard human logic, it would be utterly impossible to find the reason for their existence. Some things just are. Now, place that slight bit of information into a newly activated Immortal, who lived 26 or so years of his Pre-Immortal life believing that he was mortal, and then pick his brain afterwards. Afterwards, brace yourself for informing him that his acquaintances of ten years were vampires. This was the situation that was about to unfold. Mike had himself a mystery to solve, and he was intent on solving it. I just hope the boy could prevent his brain from imploding with all the knowledge and life-altering experiences that were being cast his way today. I had a full one hundred years before I discovered the Supernatural world, I had time to prepare. Mike had not had such time. Frankly, I was unsure the boy could honestly handle such a thing, regardless of how smoothly his acceptance of Immortality had been.

Mike had ventured into the dining room, where the Denali and Cullen families, along with Jacob and his few pack mates, were seated and waiting patiently. He had this certain gleam to his eye, that of a child sitting in Santa Claus' lap asking for goodies for Christmas. Edward donned an amused smile at my inward monologue, I just shrugged halfheartedly. I was eager to get this over with. Mike strode over to an empty chair to my immediate left and sat down. Tanya gave him an encouraging smile from her place in my lap, "We're ready for the interrogation, Mike," she mused. Mike beamed with honest to God curiosity before sitting forward and folding his hands on the long table. I could not help but smile.

Clearing his throat softly, Mike glanced between the members of both families, I assume to take in all of their similarities, "So, I'm going to assume right off the bat that none of you are like Gabriel and I?" He was graced with both nods and half smiles. With a slight bob of his head, Mike began his interrogation, "Okay, that was the easy one to cross off the list. Um, I noticed over the years that all of the Cullens are cold. I always thought it was do to either the weather or poor circulation... not that I mean to offend anyone."

Rosalie snickered at the comment, "Oh, please. No need to apologize. We've heard it all before."

"Dude, if you hit the nail on the head with this in the first ten minutes, you get mad brownie points!" _Ah Emmett, always the voice of clarity._

Edward laughed at my fond comment, to which I offered him a glare. Mike was quite observant of this exchange, "What, did I miss something?"

"Mike, you claimed that you wanted zero help on this, so I will give you no hints," I declared grinning.

Mike's expression became one of complete concentration. He sat there, almost statuesque, placing the pieces of the puzzle together. I could see the wheels turning in that young mind of his. _Perhaps he could figure this out all on his own. I have been surprised thus far with him._

"You give him a good bit of credit, Uncle," Edward mused from his place between his wife and daughter.

I shook my head, "Edward, today's generation is more apt at accepting the unexplainable then any other generation that has come before. They are not a complete waste."

"Hey, I'm so right here!" Mike waved his arms around as if we could not see him.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina chuckled at his childish actions. I simply gave him a look that told him to continue. I had no intention of sitting here all day. "Alright, Mr. Newton, I apologize. The floor is yours." I stated, offering him his stage, so to speak.

"Anyway, you all also have a curious habit of disappearing when we have a rare sunny day, not to mention your eyes change color on occasion. I've also noticed that there are times which none of you seem to breath. Hm, both families have a pale complexion..." The last part Mike whispered to himself. Then, Mikes eyes grew wide and looked as if the were going to pop straight out of his head. His mouth became agape, like he was a fish gasping for water, and he studied both families before damn near screaming excitedly, "Vampires? Are you all freaking vampires?"

The volume of his very unmanly shriek was enough to make my ears ring a little, and I know that everyone else in the room had a similar reaction. Yet, every vampire in the room stared at him wide-eyed. Perhaps, no human, with the notable exception of Bella had pieced the puzzle together before? By the knowing look in Edward's eyes, I knew I was right. Eleazar was the one to speak first, "You're very astute, young Mike. Your skilled at observing, I can see. However, you must understand that we have a certain set of laws that we must abhere to, as Immortals do. Though they don't have a governing body as we have."

"Do you mean to tell me that vampires have honest to God laws? Well, that's not something you here about in the movies. I mean, could you picture Dracula abiding by laws?" Every vampire burst into laughter at the mention of Bram Stoker's legendary character.

Carlisle was the first to recover, "I suppose not Mike, but our laws are to prevent use from exposing ourselves to humans, and also, the reverse happening. You see, the governing family, the Volturi, are what one could say is the closest thing we have to royalty and law enforcement. They've existed for roughly three thousand years, and act in part to keep us out of public eye. Though, they do have a tendency to be power hungry and paranoid at times."

"More like all the time. Aro and his depraved coven are growing more insane over the years," Kate huffed next to Tanya and I.

"So, how similar are you guys to the myths?" That spark in Mikes eyes continued to glow.

"How about the basics for now," Emmett spoke up, "and by the way, mad brownie points! I seriously take back every negative thing I ever thought about you!

Mike blushed in slight embarrassment, "Er, thanks."

"So, it goes like this, the sun doesn't kill us, but we do kinda sparkle in it. We feed off animals, not people. That gives us gold eyes, instead of red. We do have enhanced abilities, and some of us have special gifts. We can't sleep, ever. And we are virtually indestructible. I think that covers the main myths. Oh, and we don't transform into bats and can't fly," Alice bounced as she counted off the myths on her fingers.

Mike just looked at her in astonishment. We all sat there and waited for the boy to catch up. "I'm also half-vampire and half-human. Mom had me when she was still human eight years ago, but I aged quickly right up until I resembled an eighteen year old. Now, I am Immortal just like everyone else in this room," Reneesme explained from Jacob's right.

"Wait, Bella, she's your daughter? And this happened eight years ago? Jesus Christ, this is a lot to take in!" Mike looked this his brain was going into an overload.

Bella offered a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Mike. A lot has happened in the last few years."

"Mike, I told you to wait until you processed your Immortality," I shook my head.

Mike leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "Well, I'm just naturally curious. You know, like a cat."

"That you may be, Mike, but you still only have the one life as long as your head stays firmly placed on your neck. Just remember that curiosity killed the cat," I smiled back at the boy.

_**A/N: Mike certainly seems to be taking this quite well doesn't he? Next chapter, he meets the other Immortals. Maybe they'll bring him back to reality.**_

_**Til next time.**_


	16. Chapter XVI: Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XVI: Meet the Family**

Mike simply rolled his eyes at my comment. He was young, and had yet to experience the struggle of the Game. Perhaps a visit from Connor and company would bring he down to reality. I had no intention to allow the boy to feel to safe. Yes, that would be there, however, he would need to understand that confidence does not necessarily mean survival. I did understand his curiosity of the Supernatural world, I had a similar reaction, but, alas, he didn't have the luxury of enjoying this new world. Cain was still out there, and he had only just begun his twisted game of cat and mouse.

"Mike, I am going to call some fellow Immortals, friends of mine. I think it best that you meet them. I know that you're still coming to terms with everything, but with Cain in Seattle, I really do not want to leave you defenseless." I spoke seriously.

Mike looked vaguely nervous, but nodded all the same, "Am I meeting them today?"

"I don't see the point in putting it off, so yes." I smiled at Tanya as she stood from her place in my lap. I gathered my phone from my pocket, and made way toward the patio door in the kitchen. Searching through my contacts, I settled on Connor's number. He answered after two rings.

I could hear the smile on his face, "Gabriel Cullen! And to what do I owe this grand occasion?"

"Well, I'm glad that you look forward to my calls, old friend, but I have some important news for you." Connor's end went deadly quite, and I knew that he had a pretty good idea what I was about to say, "Cain is in town. I do not have the slightest of clue how he made it past our grid, but he made an appearance at the University this morning and damn near drove right through our young pre-Immortal. Needless to say, Mike is here, and fully Immortal. I would like you and the others to come over and help me explain the situation to him. With Cain here, I don't have the time available to teach Mike."

Connor, took a second before practically nodding into the phone, "We'll be there soon, Gabriel. Just brace him for the Buzz."

And, with that, the conversation was over. I closed my phone and simply took in my surroundings. The property was utterly beautiful. It was full of lush gardens, a pool house, and the vast forest of ancient and young trees that hid the Cullen home from human eyes. It was quiet remarkable. I heard the glass door behind me open and close, before I felt Tanya's presence next to me. I smiled and turned my head to see her leaning on the wooden railing that separated the large deck from the lush wilderness.

"So, your friends will be here soon." She stated with a bit of curiosity laced within her musical voice.

I offered her a loving smile, and took her hand, "That they will, and I really do hope that Mike can handle that many Immortals in one room."

"Will the Buzz be to great for him," she looked concerned for the boy.

I shook my head, "The Buzz only lasts for thirty seconds at most. It will dissipate once Connor and company come within a 10 yard radius. I just have to warn him to expect it."

With that, we walked back into the house and rejoined the conference. Mike looked at me expectantly. I merely patted his shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about, they are the good guys. As I said before, this is so you have some better knowledge of this situation. You will be okay."

He simply nodded, "So, how many other Immortals are coming?"

"Five, it will be Connor, Amanda, Methos, Ritchie, and my First Teacher, Duncan. They are some of the most peaceful and well informed Immortals I've ever known. Three of them are well over 500 years old, with the oldest being Methos." I spoke fondly of my old friends.

Mike looked intrigued, "How long has Methos been around?"

"Roughly five thousand years, I believe." I shrugged as if it were common knowledge, and to most Immortals it was. There was a collective gasp from all in the room. I just smiled at their reaction, "Like I said, Immortals have been around for as long as humans a have had the ability to pass on their stories. Methos is not even the oldest, though I have yet to meet any of those Immortals. He just happens to be rather infamous." I pointed out.

Carlisle jumped straight into his fascinated mode, "Infamous how, exactly? That isn't a word you normally use to describe an honorary citizen, brother."

"Methos made his mistakes, Carlisle, as have all of us. He has also become more enlightened over the years, and atoned for those sins. It isn't my, nor your, place to judge the man. The guilt he carries with him will last an eternity, as it will for us all," I half scolded my brother, not liking his suspicions of my old friend, "Besides he saved me after my Dark Quickening, and I owe him for that. He has suffered enough."

Carlisle gave me an apologetic a glance, "I did not mean to offend you, Gabriel."

I simply waved off his concern, "It is not something to worry about, brother. You did not know."

"What's a Dark Quickening, I thought there was only a Quickening?" Mike queried to the group. I mentally scolded myself for not mentioning this to him earlier. I sighed before taking my earlier set at the table, and Tanya followed suit.

I turned my head to meet Mike's eyes, "A Dark Quickening is when an influx of negative energies build up in an Immortal, and is gained by another Immortal through the Quickening. It has the ability to draw on the darker elements of ourselves, and typically drives us mad. In most cases, it is irreversible."

Mike nodded and looked at the table nervously, "And you're okay now?"

"Yes, with Methos' guidance. This happened a few hundred years ago. Duncan and Connor also had a Dark Quickening. As I said, we all have to live with our sins. Some more than others. A Dark Quickening usually follows a Head Hunter. There is also a Light Quickening, that is the exact opposite. Though it has lead to those Immortals laying down their swords indefinitely. Which is admirable, but foolish none the less. The Game is a constant, and you should always be prepared." Mike grimaced as I explained the darker side of Immortality.

Mike was about to say something when he tensed up. I was about to comment, but I felt the Buzz, "Mike, relax, it's alright. What you are now feeling is the Buzz. It will dissipate in time. It is simply Connor. Come, lets greet them," I offered as Tanya and I stood and walked toward the front door, Mike on our coat tails. As we walked through the doorway to the front entrance, I noticed Connor's sedan, followed by Duncan's black Cadillac and Amanda's red sports bike. I grinned as they began their drive toward the driveway and made my way down the stairs to greet them. As soon as they parked, Connor was the first to walk up to me, and smirk plastered on his face.

"It appears that you can't get enough of me, old friend," Connor laughed as he shook my hand, "And hello again, Tanya. Is Gabriel treating you well?"

Tanya glanced at me lovingly, "He is, and thank you."

Connor smiled and motioned for Mike to come closer, "And this must be Mike?"

"Uh, yes sir. Pleasure to meet you," Mike acknowledged with a nervous laugh.

Connor took Mike's hand and chuckled, "Well, hello Mike. As you know, my name is Connor. I'm sorry that this life was brought to you. We will do our best to make you more comfortable."

"Gabriel Cullen! It's been years, lad. How are you?" My First Teacher, Duncan exclaimed with such enthusiasm that I just smiled. As he approached me I took in his appearance. He had cut his long hair into a short fashionable hairstyle. He was donned in light jeans, and a turtle neck sweater. It appears that he, as well as the others, left their swords at their respected homes. They felt safe here.

Tanya released my hand as Duncan went in to hug me, "It's been far to long, old friend. I am quite well," As I took a step back from him, I wrapped an arm around Tanya, "I'd like you to meet Tanya."

Duncan gave us a knowing smile, "Ah look at this! Gabriel finally off the market. In that case, it is an extraordinary honor to meet you, Tanya."

"Likewise, Duncan," Tanya took Duncan's hand in a light shake. Ritchie walked up beside Duncan, who was also his First Teacher with a wide grin. He still had his short sandy blonde hair, and a young face. He had his red and black cycle jacket on, with a simple black v-neck shirt underneath. His boot-cut jeans were slightly distressed, but still looked pristine. All and all, same old Ritchie.

"Every time we are in the same 10 yard radius, it's a great time! What's up Gabriel?" Ritchie and I had a knack for getting into precarious scenarios. We had certain reputation that followed us wherever we went, though, I blame Ritchie entirely for it.

I grinned back at may wayward Immortal brother and pulled him into a strong hug, "I take no fault for any of those predicaments, Ritchie. And I am grand!"

I introduced him to Tanya, and he just have us one of his largest grins. I knew where his mind went. I just shook my head at his antics. Tanya just stared at me with a seductive grin on her face. So, I knew she had agreed with Ritchie's wave of thoughts. _All in due time,_ I smiled back at her.

A leather clad Amanda was up next. She had her standard short pixie-cut pale blonde hair. As she walked over to where the rest of us stood, she cast Tanya and I a proud smile, "I hope this is what I think it is!"

"If we are thinking the same thing, then yes it is," I laughed back, "Amanda, this is Tanya."

Tanya went to shake the older Immortal's hand, but was caught off guard when Amanda brought her into a hug, "Oh no, if you are with Gabriel, you are family. I've been watching over this crazed Englishman for so long, I can't help but think of him as a younger brother. Though, I do tend to get him into trouble now and again."

"Thank you for your acceptance, Amanda," Tanya giggled back with mirth in her eyes.

Amanda settled her eyes on me again, "Wow, she's a gorgeous woman, and a vampire, huh? At least you two get to skip over the 'I'm too worried to tell you what I am' phase. I tell you, humans don't know how frustrating they really are!"

"I'd say it worked out quite well," Tanya stroked my hand with such a tender way, it damn near brought a tear to my eye. _Ah, love. How you can turn even the strongest man into a lovesick child._

It was then that I had noticed both the Cullen's and Denali's come out onto the porch. My fellow Immortal's, who had been acquainting themselves with make, glanced over to the families and offered smiles. Both families did the same, before walking over to introduce themselves. I turned my attention to a suit clad Methos, whom was making his way to the crowd.

"If there was ever a man that could make any old cloth look like royalty, it would be you, Methos. Look at you, all dressed up! How has life been treating you?" I spoke to Methos in a way that a child would speak to their idle. Methos saved my life, almost at the expense of his own, and for that, he earned all of my respect.

Methos just smile and shrugged before placing his hands on my shoulders, "Same old thing, honestly. I must ask, how are you? With Cain in Seattle, I'm sure that this is quite difficult."

"I cannot say that I am comfortable with this whole situation, but I have never been one to sulk around and blame the world." I answered my good friend. He just gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze before placing his left hand in his pocket, and letting is right hang at his offered me a sympathetic smile.

I introduced him to Tanya, whom seemed excited to meet the man that saved my life. He gave us his blessing, and promised to catch up later. Methos then walked over to Mike. Mike just stared at the elder Immortal with awe in his eyes. He had never met a man that held himself in the stature that Methos did. Methos smiled and offered his hand to Mike, "Hello, Mike. My name is Methos."

* * *

_**A/N: So, the other Immortals have entered the picture. Next chapter, Gabriel gives a little more insight on Cain.**_

_**Til next time.**_


	17. Chapter XVII: Invoking a War

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Invoking a War**

"No need to feel intimidated, Mike. It's not like I'm God. Think of me as your equal, which I am." Methos smiled at an awestruck Mike. After they shook hands, Mike just stared at the eldest Immortal present. Eventually, we had coaxed the boy back into the house. Currently, all of the Immortals were gathered on the deck adjunct the kitchen. We decided to keep this discussion amongst us Immortals.

"Er, sorry, but I can't help but think about the whole age difference here." Mike cleared his throat and spoke sheepishly.

The rest of the Immortals let out full laughs, I just half-smiled at the boy. Something quite bothersome was on my mind at the moment. While we were walking into the Cullen home, Duncan pulled me aside and asked that I tell Mike about Cain's and my history. Since then, I had remained a little reserved from the rest of the group.

After the group regained their composure and shifted into silence, the atmosphere became slightly tense. I knew we were about to go into the topic of Cain. Methos leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him. He cleared his throat before glancing between Mike and I, "What have you told him about Cain?"

I swallowed hard before looking at Mike as I answered Methos, "Not much to speak of, besides a warning."

Methos nodded before looking at his feet, as if they had become a distraction. Taking this as a sign, I turned to face Mike fully, "Cain and I have had a rivalry that goes back roughly 164 years when he murdered when wife, Aika. After that, I followed him out of Japan and across the world. I caught up to him in Nevada in 1885. I guess that's where we took this rivalry to a new level."

_Flash Back_

_Nevada 1885_

_Cain had evaded me for almost two decades now, but I had finally cornered him. He had taken up with a group of scumbag mortals, and started a posse. I had watched him rob trains, burn down whole towns, murder innocents, and steal from about anyone he and his gang could. Currently, I had tracked them down to a railroad that would that them towards California._

_I had spent a few years traveling around the United States since the end of their Civil War. I had become quite infamous as I rode along side numerous outlaws, gaining the reputation of a gunslinger. Sadly, I had not heeded the thoughts and cares of the mortals around me. I cared only for avenging Aika and Hideo Koto. Now, I was waiting outside Cain's camp. Last night, I had gathered my Winchester rifle, my two revolvers, and my sword before I rode up here. I left my horse with a man and his wife a ways back, and hiked up this way only four hours ago. Now, it was day-break. I had gathered enough information to know that Cain had intended on jumping the train that would come through here in an hour and a half, the thing is, I had no intention of letting him get on that train._

_I took up hiding just outside of his camp, and was keeping an eye on the guard's movements. It would only be a few minutes before a guard came within my grasp, and that was when I intended on making my move. My heart and soul told me that what I was about to do would go against everything I was raised on. Yet, at this moment, I could not find a reason to care. I reasoned that these mortals that had taken up with Cain had caused nothing but harm to those around them. However, I subconsciously knew that my only reason was that they were in my way. I took a deep breath before focusing myself on the task at hand. I drew the bowie from my right boot and waited for the unknowing mortal to make his way back beyond this tent._

_After a moment, I saw his shadow. I became tense, but readied myself to strike. As he crossed in front of me, like he had many times in the last few hours, I leapt up behind him and wrapped my left hand firmly against his mouth, muffling his screams. He struggled as I dragged him to my previous position, and plunged my bowie into the back of his neck. He struggled for a few more seconds, and fell dead. I yanked the bowie out of his skull and cleaned in against my jacket. I knew that I was then on borrowed time. I made my way silently through the tents, and executed any mortal I saw. These men saw no mercy. Within thirty minutes, I was hide behind a saloon. I counted about ten or so men before I saw Cain. He was dressed in a black duster and dark pants, and was standing near the railroad, a mere twenty yards away from me. I drew my Winchester, and took aim at the first two men near me. I pulled the trigger twice, and took aim at the other men that had drew their revolvers. They had just taken sight of me, but I did not care for being stealthy anymore. Cain was within my grasp, and I would take no prisoners here._

_I had thirteen more bullets left in my rifle when the firefight began. Mortals alternated between taking cover and firing at me. I had taken down two more men when the first bullet ripped into my thigh. I yelped in pain, but did not yield to it. Breathing harshly, I steadied myself and took aim at Cain. I knew he could see my dark grin as I shot him in his black heart. He grasped his chest and fell backwards. One of his men sidestepped over to Cain as I shot and killed the next man nearest me. A sharp pain in my left side made me aware that I had been shot again. I growled in frustration, and fiercely whipped my rifle in the direction of the mortal that had shot me. I aimed at the young man's forehead and pulled the trigger. His lifeless body slumped to the ground, and I surged forward. Four men stood between Cain and I. I let out what was perhaps one of the loudest battle cries known to man as I quickly shot at the men. They shot back, of course, and I was hit several times in the chest and arms. I had succeeded in killing two of the men, while the last two continued to back up towards the railroad with Cain. My vision began to blur as the Quickening within me started to begin the healing process. Nonetheless, I took aim at one of the men, and shot him in the chest._

_As he fell to the ground, I heard the sound of the train's whistle and was alerted that it was nearby. I quickly killed the last man, and shot Cain in the back as he climbed onto his steed. It was not enough to slow him down, though. I began to run after him as he rode along the railroad. I had never run so fast in all of my existence. I drew my sword as Cain rode alongside the tracks as the train coursed by. Everything became slow. No matter how fast or how hard I ran, I could not seem to catch up with him. Cain leapt for the train and grabbed onto a railing. By then, it was to late. I kept on running until my injured leg gave out and I collapsed onto the sand hard, busting open my lips. I weekly lifted my head, and saw the that the the train had disappeared down the tracks toward California. Anger, frustration, and guilt began to twist within my veins as I pushed myself to my knees. I grabbed my hair and pulled in rage. I had failed. I did all I could do at that moment, I screamed my throat raw as the taste of blood registered in my brain, "AARRGGHH! NO, NNNOOOOO, NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

_Flash Back End_

After I told my tale of how close I was to ending Cain that day, the rest of the Immortals present looked down at the deck. Mike looked torn between utter fear, perhaps of me, and complete sadness. "So, you see Mike, Cain and I have a long history. We had come into contact a few times, once resulting in actual combat, but none as close as in Nevada. He is always one step ahead of me. I just can't seem to figure out if he is just that clever, or just lucky. Regardless, he somehow knew of you and made damn sure that you were part of the Game now, and that is what worries me. After all this time, after all of the running around the world, why bring another Immortal into this now?"

"Do you think he plans on using me somehow," Mike questioned meekly.

I shook my head, "I just don't see how that would accomplish anything. It just does not make any sense. What do you think Methos?"

Methos leaned back into his car and placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, "That's the thing, I don't know. We all know that Mike wouldn't join Cain, and we know that Mike's Quickening would not give him much power. Cain is certainly aware of our presence, no doubt, so he has to know that we'll guide Mike in the right direction and protect him is necessary. It just doesn't add up."

"What do we know about Cain?" Amanda queried to the group.

"I know that he's old, maybe thousands of years. He is from the Middle East, perhaps what was Persia, but nothing more.," I shrugged, "He does have a good bit of knowledge of the Game and of sword skills. I have never really had the chance to ask a Watcher, so all of this is hearsay."

"Maybe I should call Joe. He has to be able to find something," Duncan piped up.

Mike looked clueless for a second, "Who's Joe? An Immortal?"

Duncan shook his head, "No, Joe is what is known as a Watcher. Technically speaking, we aren't even supposed to be aware of their existence, but I discovered them many years ago. They are a organization that has existed about as long as Immortals themselves. They are a vast group of mortals that track and record any and all information on Immortals. Each Immortal has a Watcher. After a Watcher dies, a new one takes his or her place. It's the same concept if the Watcher's assigned Immortal dies. Few Immortals ever meet their Watcher, though."

Mike processed the new information, "Oh, that's interesting."

"How quickly can you call Joe, Duncan?" I asked my First Teacher.

He smiled as he reached into is front pocket, "Right now, actually."

I nodded and looked over the my fellow Immortals, "Alright, regardless of what we find out about Cain, we need a game plan."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Ritchie asked as he leaned back into his car.

I paused for a second, "In all honesty, I'm open to suggestions. However, As far as I'm concerned, Cain cannot be allowed to leave Seattle with his head. And, I will be the one taking it."

Connor grinned from his place leaning against the deck railing, "Well, that's a start."

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to start explaining more of Gabriel's dark past, as well as most of the other Immortals. From here on out, things are going to get pretty dark. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Til next time.**_


	18. Chapter XVIII: Revelations

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: Revelations  
**

The colors of orange, green and dark blue began to overtake the Washington sky. The air was crisp and smelt of early Autumn. It was quiet serene. The other Immortals, apart from Duncan and myself, had retired to the inside of the Cullen Manor to get better acquainted with Mike and the vampire families. At the moment, Duncan sat in his chair as I leaned against the deck railing, my back to him. I could feel my First Teacher's eyes studying me.

"Is there something on your mind, Duncan?" I questioned without looking at him.

He cleared his throat softly, "I remember nearly four hundred years ago, when I took you as my Student, you had that look in your eyes that Mike now has. Endless knowledge being thrown at you, and you just absorb it with complete fascination. Hell, you handled Immortality better than I. It's remarkable. Honestly, if it weren't for our unfortunate Cain situation, I'd say that I'd love to watch you bestow on him your knowledge. Thing is, Cain is your priority. So, we need to look after Mike."

I slowly turned to face Duncan. The look his eyes held were full of concern, a concern I knew he held for my well-being and not for my Student. Cain had been the bane of my existence for over two hundred years, and now it seemed that one of us would surely fall to the Game. I did intend it to be him. I just could not understand why Duncan would want to train Mike. It was my burden, not his.

"Don't be so daft, Duncan, I can handle Mike. This is not your responsibility. I failed to look after him, and I accept my role as his First Teacher. Thank you for your concern," I spoke sincerely.

Duncan raised his hand as to stop me from continuing, "You see, that guilt you feel is not getting you anywhere. I get it, you believe that you failed to protect him, but how could you have known? I'm not saying that I'll train him instead of you, but I can help protect him while Cain still walks the Earth. That's all I am suggesting."

"Well, I welcome it. What did Joe have to say?" I got to the matter at hand.

Duncan stood out of his chair, fixing his shirt all the while, "That he'd have to do some digging around the Archives for more information. It seems that the Watchers put some effort into hiding anything concrete about Cain's history."

I nodded and motioned for us to join the others inside. He offered me a reassuring smile before entering the manor. I could hear laughter as we made our way through the long corridors to the family room where everyone was gathered. The first thing I noticed was Mike's shocked expression as he took in the Cullens and Denalis.

"You're all vampires? Honest to God freaking vampires! Did you know any of this?" Mike interrogated me. _Damn, I missed the confession!_

Edward merely laughed at my thought process, to which I mentally scolded him for, "I knew of the existence of vampires, yes, but not of my family being them. I, until very recently, thought that Carlisle passed on over three hundred years ago."

Mike shook the cobwebs loose in his head. I truly felt sorry for the child. All of these revelations in a matter of less than a day. I had roughly a century before I knew of the Supernatural world and beyond. I could imagine the migraine he was getting. I had to smirk a little, _poor boy._

"So, what else is out there? Elves, demons... aliens?" Mike looked slightly overwhelmed.

I smiled and took in the scene around me, "Yes, actually."

All eyes were then focused on me. Emmett had a look of utter surprise plastered on his face, "Wait, aliens? As in... _extraterrestrials_?"

"Oh, you didn't really think that we were alone in the universe, did you? In fact, I know a man from a planet apparently no longer in existence. He is a traveler of sorts, typically accompanied by a human female. Haven't any of you paid any attention to all those strange events in the United Kingdom, or around the world?" In hindsight, I probably should not have revealed any of this, though most of these events were widely covered in the mass media. I guess humans just seemed to forget what they could not explain.

Vampires, Immortals, and shapeshifters gazed upon each other with a look of shock. Well, all except for Methos. He was simply amused at the drama unfolding around him. He had once told me of his own encounter with the traveler I had met. Apparently, Methos accompanied him of several occasions.

Methos took one more gaze around the room before settling on me, "Any news from Mr. Dawson?"

I reiterated what Duncan and I had spoken of on the deck, including Mike's situation. Every Immortal in the room seemed to agree that watching after Mike was our best course of action, and it gave me the opportunity to track down Cain. After Joe provides us with what we need first, that is. I had leaned against the wall as everyone broke into groups, conversing on various topics. I began to stare into space, before being brought back into consciousness by Tanya intertwining our fingers. I peered to my left side to see her looking intently at me. It was then that I realized that I had been staring into nothingness for five or so minutes before she approached me.

"Are you okay," concern heavy in her beautiful voice.

I offered a reassuring smile, and leaned over to kiss her, "That I am, just simply put out, I guess. It's been an eventful day."

"That it has been," Tanya offered as she leaned into me and placed her head on my shoulder. I embraced her happily. Serenity sure was a welcome distraction within the madness. A few minutes went by before Tanya started purring lightly. I just smiled at the extremely feline action that vampires seemed to acquire. We had stayed like this for some time afterward, eventually starting simple conversations about nothing in particular.

Darkness had overtaken the outside world before Duncan's phone rang. He answered his phone as he stood and made his way toward me. Everyone grew quiet as I took the device.

"Did you find anything, Joe?" I jumped immediately to the topic.

He sighed before answering, "It took a bit of digging, but I got something. Seems that the information was never meant to leave Watcher Archives, and I can tell you that it may be for good reason. I still can't believe what I stumbled on."

"What are you saying?" The room grew tense as everyone focused on me. It was slightly unnerving.

Joe chuckled uncomfortably, "I really hope that you're sitting down for this."

"Alright, Joe, I'll give you credit. You're actually starting to make me panic," I murmured as I slid down the wall to do what he said.

I could almost hear him shake his head, "That's not my intention, but I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything. You see, it's believed that Methos is among the oldest of the Immortals, but that's not the case. The lineage goes back about ten thousand years prior. And everything begins with Cain," Joe paused for a breath, "It seems, no, not seems, Immortality does stem from him. I mean in a massive way. I wouldn't have made the connection if I hadn't read this. Cain is roughly fifteen thousand years old. I'm talking beginning of modern civilization as we know it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I sat there tensely, "Continue..."

"Most historical records will say that humans did have tribes in the Middle East at that time, you know, basic civilization. That is until a noble family strolled through Bethlehem. Cain's parents, who most people know as Adam and Eve," I gasped as he continued, "Apparently the whole Bible story was true, right down to Cain murdering his brother Abel, but it wasn't over God. It was over the love of a woman, Lilith. I guess Lilith was head-over-heals for Abel, and Cain killed his brother in a fit of jealousy. See, what Cain didn't know was that Lilith was a powerful Sorceress. She cursed him with what was supposed to be everlasting guilt, what we know as the Mark or Cain, but it backfired. He became the first Immortal."

I was utterly flabbergasted, "I don't know what to say.."

"I'm not finished yet, though. Some years later, after Cain left Bethlehem, Lilith formed the Watchers to track Cain's movements. Not long after that, repercussions of her spell began to take form, creating Pre-Immortals. They eventually met their First Deaths. Lilith became aware of this and saw this as an opportunity to restore balance. She threw a story together that became what we known as the Game, and told some of these now Immortals about it; basically starting a war. I guess she hoped they'd kill each other off, but more Pre-Immortals were being born. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Joe brought me out of my shock.

I was at a loose, everything I believed was now taken hostage, "N... not in a full sense."

"When you take everything into account and read all of the facts, you can only come to one conclusion. All the years Immortals spent searching for the Source, but they never knew where to look. Gabriel, we found the source, and it's name is Cain..."

* * *

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize fore the long gap in the updates. The only excuse I have is that my computer's hard drive died. Anyway, there will be less of a wait in between chapters from now on. Now we're getting down to the real drama and intrigue. And I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think so far. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**Til next time...**_


	19. Chapter XIX: The Source

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight or Highlander, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIX: The Source**

"Everything the Immortals were taught was derived from Lilith's lose and a blood feud. The power of all the Immortals stems from Cain; it's basically the Mark of Cain. Even though the concept of the Game appears to be fabricated, it does hold some truth. Every Immortal does gain power from each Quickening, and the idea of the Gathering does exist. Just, with more Immortals being born, the Gathering cannot kick-start. So, as far as I can tell, the Game may not end with the death of Cain. Whomever kills end, gains his knowledge and becomes the Source." Joe translated the text.

I could not believe what I had just heard. I've been locked in a grudging war of cat and mouse with Cain for some time now, and all I wanted was revenge. I always thought Cain to be an old Immortal, it was in the way he carried himself. Now, I find out that he is three times the age of Methos, and the Source? Fate is a curious thing indeed.

I can't say that I wasn't frightened by this revelation. I was shaken to my core. I may have the swordsman skills to rival most Immortals. Perfectionism and endurance was something that was installed in me from my Pre-Immortal life. But Cain was the First Immortal! Surely he had some formidable sword skills of his own that I've yet to experience. I suddenly felt claustrophobic in the room full of vampires, shifters, fellow Immortals, and my fear of this new revelation.

"Point is, this guy is someone to watch yourself around." Joe cautioned.

"I, um, I plan on it," I stuttered out.

Duncan seemed to notice my need for fresh air, and calmly took the mobile from me. As Joe and Duncan started to converse, I slowly stood up and made my way toward the back deck. I could feel Tanya's concern next to me as she griped my left hand. I swallowed, and looked down to meet her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Worry was heavily laced in her voice.

I force myself to smile, and kissed her cheek, "Of course, I just need some fresh air to help absorb this new information. I'll be out on the deck if you want to join."

She simply smiled, "I'll leave you to your thoughts for now, love."

With that, I gave Carlisle a nod and walked out to the deck. It was a cool night, yet positively serene. There was a slight breeze from the east, and the stars shinned brightly in the cloudless night sky. I found myself leaning on the railing at the furthest point of the deck. I opted to just lose myself in my thoughts, and see what came from there. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. The air smelled of burning leaves and the earthy smell of nature. It really did remind me of the summer of 1957. I was in West Germany at the time.

_Flashback_

_West Germany, 1957_

It had been over ten years since the end of the second world war, and Germany was still struggling to piece itself back together. I had not participated in either side of the conflict, but I was aware of other Immortals how had, namely Duncan. The rise and fall of the Third Reich and subsequent split of Germany was catastrophic to this beautiful country. Now blood stained itself history.

I arrived in West Germany in 1952 after a lead on Cain turned up. Five years later, I've yet to track the bastard down. I did, however fall in love with may quint flat in Charlottenburg. It was within a short walk from a new cafe. It was there that I was now enjoying a espresso out on the front tables overlooking the street. I had been surveying the area for a few hours now, and dusk was beginning to approach. It was a cool Autumn evening, the type that you cannot help but enjoy. Just as I was about to take a sip of my espresso, I felt the Buzz. I tensed, but was aware that mortals were crowded in the streets. This Immortals most likely sensed me, and was surely coming to investigate. So, I waited for he or she to approach.

"Well, you seem to be waiting for someone, Junger Mann," pondered an unique female voice from behind me.

I smiled and turned in my chair. No more than a meter behind me stood a stunningly beautiful slender woman in a long unbuttoned raincoat and a fashionable black dress. Her skin was just barely ivory kissed, which lead me to believe she was of Arab decent, and her brunette hair laid lazily around her shoulders. I gazed up at her eyes to gauge if she harbored any malice, but they were kind and curious. Though, she appeared to be ready for combat. Her chocolate eyes did hold an intriguing feeling of age and power. I dear not challenge a being that radiated such a feeling.

I offered her a gentle smile, "Not quite, Fräulein. I was simply scanning for a villain, but it would appear that he is not hear. How about yourself?"

She rounded the table to stand in behind the chair in front of me. She then gazed off into the crowds before answering my inquiry, "I was out for a walk when I felt the Buzz and came upon you. May I join you?"

"Please," I nodded.

She pulled out the chair and sat down, crossing her legs. She sat with a aura that almost radiated royalty, as she began to study me. It felt quite odd to be studied by such a gorgeous creature, but I was not about to complain. I had no idea who this woman was. I decided to go about introductions.

"Well, then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gabriel Cullen." I spoke pleasantly.

She grinned, "Always like the British, gentlemen til the end. I'm quite fond of it, men today do not have such decency. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gabriel. My name is Cassandra."

"The pleasure is mine, Cassandra. I must ask, your accent seems vaguely British. Are you from the United Kingdom at all?" My question was direct, but respectful all the same.

"No, though. I did spend quite some time there. I was originally from the Arabian Desert, but that was a long time ago. I've traveled the world for centuries, so my accent can change from time to time. The older an Immortal is, the more likely this will happen. Are you new to this life?" She was still studying me, not not as intensely now.

I shock my head, "No, I was born in 1632 and met my first death in 1665. I was a Lieutenant in Her Majesty's Royal Navy at that time. I've done my share of traveling myself, but something tells me you've done significantly more."

"Trying to gauge my age, are you Gabriel?" Cassandra questioned with a coy smile.

"I must admit that I'm a curious man, Cassandra. I'm also very observant. You hold yourself with a certain prestige. Not to mention the aura that radiates off of you. It's quite unique." I finished as I went to take another sip of my espresso.

She offered a light laugh as she leaned on the table with her arms crossed, "Very observant indeed. Hmm, lets just say that I per-date Christ."

Nodding, I gave her a wink, "As I said, I'm observant. So, what brings you to Charlottenburg, Milady?"

She propped her head up he her left hand, "Well, I was going to stay in Zehlendorf for awhile, but the Americans that control that area are so crass. So, I figured that I would see what the British are like in Germany. What about you? This man that you're looking for is not a friend I gather?" She asked with a thoughtful expression.

I cleared my throat and mimicked her position on the table, "That he is not. Let's just say he has a death wish. We've been playing a sort of game of cat and mouse for some time now. He moves from place to place taunting me to hunt him. He murdered someone very close to me, and I intend to end him. His name is Cain."

At Cain's mention, her eyes went wide, "Cain? I believe know of the man you speak of. I must caution you to be careful. He is one of the most dangerous of Immortals."

"Oh, I'm certainly well aware of what he is capable of," I pointed to the scar on my neck, "He has nearly succeeded in taking my head once before. The thing is, when a great evil is done to you, it is impossible to turn a blind eye."

She nodded knowingly to my statement, "I know exactly what you mean, Gabriel. When I was Pre-Immortal, a band of Immortals known as the Four Horsemen destroyed my village and murdered me. They then took me as a slave for many months. I can't speak of the horrors that were done to me. I eventually escaped, but I've craved revenge ever since."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine at what I imagine was done to her. What disturbed human being could harm a goddess such as her? I've heard the legends of the group known as the Four Horsemen, but they've not been heard from in a few hundred years.

I placed a tentative hand on Cassandra's right arm, "I'm sorry that you had to experience such unspeakable acts. It seems that you and I are on a similar quest."

She offered me a genuine small, "Thank you for your concern, Gabriel," She looked up at the evening sky and sighed, "The stars are beautiful, are they not?"

I followed her line of sight. The night glowed like a thousand fireflies. A perfect creation of the Gods. It never ceased to amaze me, "That they are. The wonders of the universe. I often gaze at them on nights like this and crave to be amongst them. Leave the Game behind, and start a new life in the confines of space. I fell humanity will get there one day."

I could feel Cassandra's eyes back on me. It almost felt as if she were appraising me. I couldn't say why, but it felt nice. I looked back down to met her gaze. Her eyes were alight with a passion I hadn't felt in a hundred years. I looked down to our arms that were touching earlier. She opened up her right hand, and locked her fingers with those of my left. It was a gentle embrace, but held such power. She seemed to study our entwined hands for a while before looking back into my eyes.

"Your eyes hold such sadness, Gabriel. Cain murdered a love of yours didn't he?" Her voice was full of compassion.

I swallowed back the tears the memory brought, "That he did, and he'll die for it."

She began to rub her thumb across mine in a soothing circle. We sat like this for what felt like fifteen minutes. It was a comfortable, almost intimate silence. I hadn't felt this comfortable with another being since Aika's murder. The crowd of mortals had thinned tremendously by the time we began to notice our surroundings. The cafe was about to close, and British soldiers began their rounds of patrols. There was something in Cassandra's poster that seemed that she was unsure of saying something. As if noticing my inner thoughts, she lightly laughed.

"Quite observant indeed. It's late, Gabriel, but my home is far from here. I was wondering if yours was close by, not to be too presumptuous." Her eyes again held that passion from before.

I smiled at her forwardness, "It's simply a five minute walk from here, just to the south. Come, we can make our leave now."

I wished the waitress and owner a good night, and left with Cassandra by my side. At first we didn't say much, just enjoying the night and our company. We desired to take a long stroll before walking to my flat. After thirty minutes, we came upon the Charlottenburg park. Soldiers usually didn't patrol this area regularly, so it was deserted at this time of night.

"You are certainly one of the most interesting people I've had the fortune of meeting, Cassandra." I told her fondly.

She leaned into my left side a little more, "Thank you, I appreciate that."

I smiled at the affection in her voice. I looked forward to getting to know her more. I felt her stop walking beside me, and turned to see what was wrong. She had a mischievous smile on her face. I knew what was on her mind as she began to stand on her toes. I leaned down to met her halfway. We kissed gently, enjoying the moment. She tasted of almost of sweet cinnamon and earth. It was utterly amazing. We both smiled into the kiss, only to break away moments later.

"You may just grow on me, young Cullen," she laughed.

I held her close, which she welcomed, " I second that, Milady."

We were about to continue along the perimeter of the park when we both felt the Buzz. Seconds later, a man appeared out of the shadows beneath the shadows of the palace with his sword drawn. He was dressed in black, and appeared in his late thirties. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Witch of Donan Wood, I've been searching for you for six hundred years. I'm here to talk your head!" The mystery man proclaimed.

I tensed beside Cassandra. This man would not lay a challenge to this lovely lady to my side. I couldn't care less of his reasons, he would not be fighting her. Not while I stand here. I glared at the man in question and stepped toward him, "You will not challenge Cassandra, sir. We are enjoying the evening, and wish you good day. I think it best that you walk away, or you will have a quarrel with me."

The man scoffed at my warning, "You dare talk to me like that, boy? Do you have any inkling who I am? I am Klaus von Haundorf! I have walked this Earth for one thousand years! What challenge do you think you are to me, Junge?"

"I needn't know nor care who you are! I am Gabriel Cullen. Trained by Duncan McLeod and Hideo Koto. I am more than a formidable opponent to you. I challenge you, Klaus von Haundorf! Do you accept or yield?" I drew my sword from inside more trenchcoat. I stood at battle ready, waiting for this arrogant foul to engage me.

He took a step toward me with a look of curiosity on his face, "You are Gabriel Cullen? Hah, Cain spook of you many times! He claimed your Quickening as his, but Cain is not here to take it..."

Klaus charged me with his broadsword hung behind his head. As he reached striking distance, he swung his sword at me. I blocked it with my Katana, and took the force of his weight on my arms. I used my weight and pushed him off of me. As he struggled to gain his composure, I thrust my sword toward his midsection. He jumped backwards, and I followed through with my momentum to block his upward slash. I spun backwards to slash his side, which connected violently.

Klaus gasped and put some distance between us. His murderous glare would have squired off any other opponent, but not me. I was not so easily frightened. He seemed to notice this and charged me once again. This time I was ready. I dodged to the left of Klaus and brought the full weight of my blade into his gut. He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew what was next. Klaus fell to his knees, all the while coughing up blood. I stood over him with my sword raised, ready to end it.

"Ugh... y... you think you are ready for Cain? You have no idea what truths are in your future, Gabriel. Remember that." Klaus mocked with his final words.

I met his eyes with a fierce glare, "I'll be sure to remember that when I take his head!"

With that I beheaded Klaus and stood over his lifeless body. I turned to my left to see Cassandra watching me, an appreciative grin on her face. The air around me became static and a sharp tingle ran up and down my spin. Electric blue lightening from Klaus's body began to hit me. The power was slightly overwhelming. The familiar combination of ice cold burning pain and euphoric pleasure pulsate through me as I absorbed his Quickening. Thirty seconds was all it took to finish the process as I collapsed to the grass exhausted. I was vaguely aware of Cassandra stroking my hair when my strength came back.

"You were brave to take that challenge for me. You've earned more than respect from me today, Gabriel." With that she kissed me hungrily.

We hurried back to my flat, eager to fill the rest of the night with passion. A passion that I hadn't felt in one hundred years.

_Flashback End_

I was brought out of my remembrance by Duncan standing next to me, staring off into the woods, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled and glanced at the ground, "Just thinking back to the night I met Cassandra."

"Ah, you two were quite the pair for three decades. Whatever happened to that?" Duncan mussed.

I laughed, "Not much of a story really. We love each other, but she loved Michael more. They moved away together a few years ago, you know. Great pair, and I couldn't be more happy for them. After all, he is an Englishman. Now, I have Tanya, and I'm damn proud of that, good sir!"

Duncan let out a hearty laugh, "You would be happy about that wouldn't you? Good man!"

We stood there for a few minutes in thought, staring into the woods. With today's new information, one might think I'd be panicking. The thing was, tough, I wasn't. I' have never been more certain of anything in my entire existence. Cain was the Source, but he still murdered Aika and Hideo Koto. He tormented me for centuries. This issue couldn't be more clean cut for me. I may not be the idealized hero of the story, but Cain was most certainly the monster. His sins were unforgivable. As far as I was concerned, I knew what I had to do.

Duncan cleared his throat before speaking, "Though... I need to ask. What are you going to do about Cain? Him being the Source of Immortals must make him stronger than all of us."

I took a deep breath, "It's quite simple, Duncan. I meet him on his own grounds. We end this."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait again. It's hard to write without a computer of your own. So, we're in the thick of things now. Let me know what you all think!**_

_**Til next time...**_


	20. Chapter XX: Confrontation

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel is my own creation._**

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XX: Confrontation**

Several weeks had passed since learning the truth of Cain. For the most part, we proceeded as normal. I taught at the University, Mike and the Cullen children were still my students. After work, I'd spend time with Tanya and her family. Carlisle and I would speak of times long past. The new additions to our routine were that of training Mike and roaming Seattle at odd hours for any sight of Cain. So far, Cain had remained elusive.

When it came to Mike's training, I must say I'm quite impressed with the boy. I've claimed my role as his First Teacher in entirety. He's grasped swordsmanship and exclaims that he's extremely fond of it. He has also taken to Immortality well. It was decided two weeks ago that he'd move into one of the spare bedrooms in my manor on the Cullen property. This would make his safety far less of a hassle than if he lived downtown. Though, I must admit that Tanya and I find his constant presence slightly aggravating. For a new couple who are becoming more intimate as the weeks go by to have another person around frequently and up until odd hours of the morning; it has certainly frazzled us and that's being kind about it.

On the occasional nice day, with cloud coverage of course, the Cullens and the Denalis would have family days at a park on the outskirts of Seattle. It was on days like these that we could forget about the possible impending doom and simply relax for a change. My fellow Immortals would even join every so often, including young Mike.

It was now a weekend in mid October. It was a day of minimal cloud coverage, but we had decided to venture out together anyway. Apparently, Edward and Bella had found a large clearing in the deep forest far away from human occupants. All Immortals, with the exception of Amanda and Mike, had stayed behind this time. It was decided that we take our time and hike to the location. I walked hand in hand with Tanya, casually chatting with Eleazar and Carmen. I had grown close to the Denali family this past month. I now see them on the same level as I see Carlisle, Esme, and their children. Eleazar was always interested in my stories, as I was in his. Carmen and Garrett loved to hear of the places I had traveled to. Despite my age, Fred enjoyed how youthful my mind could be, and how I kept up with the ever changing times. He was the youngest vampire in both families. Tanya's sisters just loved to tease me. Never a day came where I wasn't being harassed about how far Tanya and I had gotten in our relationship. Not to mention, Kate found immense pleasure in using her gift, which was to run an electric current over her skin, to shock me when I least expected it. Now, I am always cautious when she isn't in my field of vision. Like I said, I do love them. Tanya was just over the moon to see her family and I become as close as we now are.

Once we got to the clearing, Emmett declared a game of soccer. I scoffed at the American name for the game that the rest of the world saw as Football. Emmett noticed my expression and let out his signature belly laugh, "What's wrong Uncle, did I get the name wrong? I'm sorry; we're not in the 'Motherland'"

I scowled at his comment, "Need I remind you that the entire world refers to the sport as _Football_. Leave it up to the bloody Americans to muck up the name of a sport that they are terrible at. It's daft really!"

Carlisle tried in vain to contain his laughter, "Can't say that I disagree with you, Gabriel."

I grinned as Emmett frowned and retrieved the Football from the bag he was carrying. I looked to Mike and Amanda to get their opinions. Mike just shrugged, but Amanda seemed hesitant to partake in the game. I was about to ask but she smirked, "Not much of a sports person Gabriel. After all these years, you haven't noticed?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought of asking. Whenever we crossed paths, it was usually a bad omen that either the law or a Headhunter weren't far behind. So, I never considered it, my dear." I shrugged.

Amanda pondered my confession, and laughed. I always knew she loved being a serious pain in my ass. Nevertheless, Duncan and Methos liked keeping her around. I guess I would be lying if I said she didn't offer a generous dose of entertainment, though that would be when I wasn't shot by lawmen for helping her. That did happen quite frequently…

For the next few hours, Mike and I tried to keep up with our vampire and shapeshifter companions. We eventually opted to sit out of the remainder of the games, and sat on small boulders near the edge of the clearing where a spring ran by. After a few more games, Tanya and her sisters joined us. Tanya sat by my side and laid her head on my shoulder. Kate took in the two of us and smiled knowingly.

"It's only a matter of time you two," Irina teased while looking down at the water, "I mean, come on! We all see the way you guys look at each other."

"For the love of God, woman, have you ever heard of peer pressure? We shall get there at our own pace. To be honest, it'd be easier if Mike wasn't awake at unusual hours all the time." I gave Mike a pointed stare and raised my eyebrows.

Tanya covered her mouth to reign in her laughter, "Yes, in all due time, dear sister. I'm enjoying the wait though. That way when it does happen, it'll be all that sweeter."

I shook my head at the conversation. I may not be a prude, but taking with Tanya's family about our sex life is not a topic I can discuss straight faced. It's quite awkward.

Amanda reached forward and swatted my foot, "Oh, don't you turn into Duncan now. That man just can't talk about sex in a group without turning red. Your First Teacher needs to do some maturing, I swear. He's got some great stories too. Shame he doesn't share them. Did he ever tell you about the time he and Marilyn Monroe had-"

"Nope, I am not going to hear or think about Duncan in any situation where he's nude or anywhere close to it. So feel free to never tell me about that ever again. Thanks, Amanda." I interrupted her.

Tanya, Irina, Kate, Amanda and Mike took great amusement at my refusal to even think about Duncan in such a manner. To me, he was almost a second father. He may look my age, but he's over one hundred years my elder. Though, so are Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Amanda. Perhaps I was being childish. I still didn't want to consider Duncan's conquests. I shudder to think about what he's done.

As dusk approached, we all had decided to trek back home. I had also decided to head into Seattle to search for any clues of Cain's whereabouts. Upon arriving at the manor I informed every one of my intentions. Tanya had her reservations, but agreed so long as I contact them if I find Cain. I knew she was only looking out for my well-being, so I agreed to her stipulation. With that, I kissed her and made my way to the Impala. I arrived in downtown Seattle a half hour later. It had begun to rain before I left the house, so I had a hooded sweatshirt under my long leather coat. My sword was also hidden under my coat, just in case.

The streets were mostly clear at around midnight, as clear as any city would get. Humans still roamed the streets, catching trains, going to friend's houses and apartments, or heading to the local bar. It all always seemed so normal. I could say that I envied human lives. For the vast majority of humans, the supernatural world did not exist. Sure, some believed in an afterlife, or had seen some anomaly that they could not otherwise explain logically, but there was no Immortal war that they knew of. There was not a constant threat of being caught off guard without your sword, or a friend turning on you for your Quickening. Again, I did envy humans, but I also didn't despise my life. Quite the contrary, actually. I've seen and done things that many do not. I've met individuals that humans only read about in their history books. In fact, I was living history. A paradox. We Immortals were certainly unique in that matter. At least, that's what a certain Doctor friend of mine told me. I had the good sense to trust his judgment. Lord knows he is far older than I am.

I was walking through a long alleyway when I felt the Buzz. I was fully aware that Duncan and the others were back at the Cullen manor, and we weren't aware of any other Immortals coming into Seattle, so that left only one conclusion. I was aware of my promise to Tanya, but I had walked too far into the alley to turn back. Surely Cain had felt the Buzz as well, and was on his way here now. I readied myself for the inevitable confrontation, but had no intention to end him now. That would have to wait. There were far too many humans walking around the city still. I did not want the attention a Quickening, or even a fight, would draw. I could feel the Buzz grow stronger as Cain made his way down the alley to meet me. There was no way out of this now. I spun around to see Cain walking toward me, a smile on his face. I drew my sword as a warning, but prepared for a fight.

Cain stopped walking and held his position some three yards away from me. I could tell that he also had his sword under his coat. He glanced around the stuffy alley before locking his eyes with mine, "Hello Gaber-"

"You have some nerve confronting me after what you did to Mike, Cain! Have you finally gone mad with age, old man? Killing him in broad daylight? Now you confront me in an area were humans are sure to hear us fight. I have respect for the Rules, Cain. You're putting quite a bit of faith in my reputation as an honorable man." I seethed at the man I regarded as my mortal enemy.

Cain raised his arms in a mock non-threatening motion, as if to say that he meant no harm, "Please, Gabriel, can a man not greet his mortal enemy on a nightly stroll? Where are your manners, dear boy? I am honestly not here to quarrel with you."

"Really? Are you here to gloat about how you ended Mike's mortal existence or perhaps to torture me on how I've failed to kill you on several occasions? We've been trying to find you for a while now, but as fate would have it, you find me first. All of my pursuing, and you escape me. One could say the Fates love our constant chase." Venom dripped from my tongue as I tightened the grip on my sword.

Cain smirked and glanced at the ground, "And if the Fates told you that I was in the underbelly of Hell, would you cast yourself into oblivion to pursue me?

"Let's not forget that it was _you_ whom started all this to begin with, old man! I know all about you now. You murdered your own brother out of jealousy. You are the Source. Your very existence has cursed thousands to Immortality. With your death, we can yet fix the damage you've caused!" I retorted.

"Let's drop the mortal posturing, shall we! _Your_ righteous indignation lead you here. I made sure of that. Hate me, Gabriel, but do it honestly! There's no shame in it. I wronged you, and thus, hatred boils beneath your skin." Cain paused for a moment in an attempt to reign in his anger, "When it concerns the Watchers' tales of how I came to be, I can tell you that it's quite far from the truth. The Watchers are deceitful humans who have their own agenda. Trust none of them, Gabriel. They have portrayed me as more of a villain than I honestly am."

"You, of all people, are the last to look out for my well being! The Watchers have always looked out for our best interests! They have prevented our takeover of the human world. My eyes are open, Cain. It is Immortals like you who are a danger!" I yelled.

Cain rolled his eyes swiftly, "Please, child, I merely gave you a beneficial warning. You think the Watchers are noble? Altruistic? Don't be so naive, Gabriel! Their agenda is the same as ours."

"Well, then, a tale from the serpent's mouth? Please, indulge me," I bowed mockingly, but kept me guard up.

Cain smiled at my gesture, "In my human days, Abel and I were kings; rulers of two kingdoms that bordered what you know as Bethlehem. Peace was our main concern, and it stayed that way until Lilith arrived at my brother's door. Soon, Abel became fixated on a hostile takeover of nearby kingdoms. He told me that it was for the good of our respective peoples. So, I joined my brother's crusade. Our combined armies ravaged the land. They were no match for us. Abel believed that this was a way to preserve our people. Yet, I could see that he had become paranoid and insane. Soon, He ruled over his people with an iron clad fist. A curfew was installed and freedoms were restricted. His people were forced to pay tribute to Lilith and all she had brought to the kingdom. I soon became suspicious of her presence. I began to follow her," Cain paused to look up at the rainy Seattle sky before looking back to me, "It was during one of these times when I heard her true agenda. She was a powerful witch who saw Abel as a benefactor to a new world order; a messiah of sorts. Naturally, I confronted my brother with what I had learned. However, Abel proclaimed that I betrayed him and engaged me in combat. I attempted to stay his hand, but it was all in vain. Regrettably, I was forced to strike him down, in a soon to be ironic since, I decapitated him. Lilith came upon the aftermath, and called for her guards. I fought them, and soon tracked her down. However, she cast a spell in a panic that would make me the first Immortal. With the knowledge that both Abel's and my kingdoms were now under Lilith's control, I fled via the Mediterranean Sea to Europe. The Watchers were created soon thereafter in an attempt to guide other Immortals to track me down. Eventually, Lilith realized the power we held, and used this to her advantage. She effectively created the Game in order to have the most powerful Immortal by her side for her new kingdom."

I stared at him wide-eyed, shocked and confused at his confession. Could this all be true? Had the Watchers used us for their own gain? If it were true, we were weapons and pawns for a terrifying purpose. With the winner of the Game allegedly came great power and knowledge. This notion frightened me to my core, and made me sick to know that I had unknowingly participated in a contest to stand be a corrupted sorceress and her bizarre vision of a new world order; of which I had no concept of yet. One thing I knew for sure… Aika. Cain murdered her in cold blood after he took Hideo Koto's head.

"Why did you murder Aika, Cain? I, at least, deserve that knowledge,," I demanded.

Cain simply shook his head, a frown plastered on his face, "You have never had the evidence to convict me of that crime. You were too ready to assume that I did kill her, because I took Hideo's Quickening. I may despise you, Gabriel, but even I have morals. No, I did NOT kill her. If you want the real murderers, ask your friend Joe Dawson."

I tensed and tightened my grip on my sword, "What are you saying?" I growled.

"Gabriel, the Watchers murdered her to convince you that I had." For the first time, I saw both honesty and sorrow in Cain's eyes.

His confession was too much for me to handle. Blind rage surged through me and I lost any sight of rational thought. I struck out and lunged for him, "LIAR!"

Being an experienced swordsman, I knew that fighting under the influence of anger was a mistake one should only make if one planned to die. I had just made that error. Cain drew his scimitar and sidestepped my lunge. After I lost sight of him, I felt extreme pain as his blade pierced my side, and subsequently, my left lung. I screamed in pain as he withdrew his sword. I lost my balance and fell head first into the brick wall three feet ahead of me. The urge to vomit blood was hard to withhold, and the blinding pain was enough to cause me to pass out. The problem was, I was still seeing red. I braced my weight on my sword as I struggled to my feet, all the while eyeing Cain down like a madman. I gritted my teeth when I stood fully, ready to attack. I placed my hand on my left side to quickly inspect the wound. I could feel the blood pour over my hand and down my side. Soon, I began to cough up a small amount of blood. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it did quite a bit of damage.

Cain stood ready to fight as he held his position five fight ahead of me, blocking the only exit. I was still hell-bent on striking him down in my fit of rage. I dashed at him as quickly as I could, but it was in vain. Cain swung his sword at my midsection. It connected swiftly and violently. I gasped in pain as I fell to my knees, all the while vomiting blood. I dropped my sword and grasped at my stomach. The wound was roughly six inched long and ran deep. Cain's sword had cut through tissue, muscle, and organs. This _was_ a fatal wound. I knew I would circum to a temporary death shortly. I had made a fatal error in judgment.

Unable to hold myself up anymore, I collapsed to my right side in a fetal position. I hadn't the strength to fight Cain any longer. I turned my head to face the man I loathed with every fiber of my being, "Finish it, you fool."

"Not today, Gabriel. I will leave you to fathom what I have told you, but make no mistake, we are far from finished. Know that what I told you today was truth. I have no reason to lie to you, I never have. You should contact your Joe Dawson, I'm quite confident that he would know exactly what I told you. Till then, I bid you good night," and with that, Cain turned and left the alley.

There was nothing I could do at that moment but lay there in the rain, bleeding out, and wait for my temporary death. How could I have been so blindly careless? Oh yes, I was enraged, and sought out to inflict that rage out on the man I hated for two hundred years, but his face held truth with everything he said to me. Cain was known for a lot of things, but he was never one to lie. He deemed it unnecessary when the truth could hurt for much more. He was right, and I hated him for it.

As I laid there bleeding, I faintly heard foot steps and erratic chatter. Shadowy figures began to approach me. I squinted to better focus my vision. Soon, I could make out Tanya, Alice, Carlisle, and Duncan rushing toward me. They were all in a panic. Once they neared me, Tanya knelt down beside me. Her hands were shaking as she reached out for me. I tried to offer her a smile, but ended up grimacing and coughing up more blood.

"Alice had a vision of your confrontation with Cain, and we rushed here shortly thereafter," Tanya whispered solemnly.

Carlisle knelt down beside Tanya, "Your injuries are fatal. I need to get you out of here so I can help you."

"There's no use, Carlisle, it's only a matter of time till he dies a temporary death. Once he circums to it, he will begin to heal. Until then, we have to let him bleed, or we could risk further injury." Duncan spook from out of my line of sight.

It was now that my vision began to blur and I started to shake from how cold I had gotten. Tanya took my hands in hers. I turned my head to face her as everything started to fade to black. She smiled sadly at me, "I'll be at your side when you wake up, I promise."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait, this chapter was just a pain to write. I'm also sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I continued, this chapter would be far too long. Plus, it gives me an easier place to start the next chapter. I'm going to start the next chapter shortly, so expect that up at some point this weekend. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh, and the Doctor Who mentions are all for good reason. You'll see soon enough **

**Until next time…**


	21. Chapter XXI: Bliss

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel is my own creation._**

_**Italics are all thoughts and flash backs.**_

* * *

**Chapter XXI: Bliss**

I awoke gasping for oxygen while arching my back violently. My eyesight was still blurry and I was disoriented. I could feel that my body was still in the healing stage, because I felt sore and stiff. Through all of this, I started to get my bearings on my surroundings. I could tell that I was shirtless, due to the slight chill of the air. I smelt smoke from a fireplace somewhere close to me. I also could tell that I had been laid out on a couch and covered with a soft cotton blanket. If I were to assume where I was, I'd guess I was in one of Carlisle's living spaces. After my temporary death, they must have taken me back to the manor to wait for me to awaken.

It took several minutes for me to fully grasp where I was. Temporary deaths are usually frightening and confusing. There is no out of body experience, no dreams. It was as if your consciousness completely shut down, and you were ripped right out of space and time. It was truly disturbing.

I could feel that I wasn't alone in the room. As I struggled to focus my vision, I noticed Tanya sitting on the floor next to the couch. I could vaguely tell that she offered me a loving smile, but her eyes were distressed. Weakly, I reached for her face to cup it in my palm. She held my hand there briefly before turning to kiss it, "I promised that I'd be here once you woke up."

I swallowed to lubricate my throat, which hurt, "Thank you. I'm sorry if I disappointed you at all. I just couldn't think rationally. Oh, I'm so sorry to be the cause of your distress…"

Tanya hushed me quietly, "I refuse to blame you for anything. What happened is irrelevant. I'm just happy that you're okay."

I nodded the best I could while laying on the couch. I could feel more presences in the room, so I began to look around. I could see all of my Immortal comrades within the room, as well as the Denalis, Carlisle, and Esme. I began to sit up, but struggled to do so. Tanya helped into a sitting position and joined me on the couch.

It was now that the full impact of Cain's confession fell onto me. I felt betrayed by the Watchers, specifically Joe. If he did in fact have knowledge of Cain's real history or Aika's murder at the hands of the Watchers, then he and I would have indefinite issues. With that thought, my blood began to boil. I took several deep breathes to regain my composure. I felt everyone in the room take in my tense posture. Tanya grabbed my left hand and entwined our fingers in an attempt to help me relax. I turned my head to offer her a thankful smile, "Thank you, my love."

I then turned my attention to Duncan, "We need to speak with Joe. It doesn't matter how, but this conversation needs to be in person."

"What happened between you and Cain? I haven't seen you this much on edge in over a century." Duncan asked, concerned.

I cleared my throat to try to get rid of some of the hoarseness in my voice, "It's not what happened between us, Duncan. It's what he told me."

Connor stood from his spot on the loveseat, and moved closer to me, "What did he say to you?"

I glanced at every Immortal in the room, attempting to imagine their reaction to Cain's confession. This would change everything, "He said that Lilith caused Abel to grow mad and power-hungry. This eventually caused Cain to confront Abel about Lilith's true intentions to create a massive world-wide empire. They fought, and Cain took his brother's head. Lilith would then cast Cain from his kingdom, and made him Immortal. Her spell, however, created the rest of us. Once she realized this, she formed the Watchers to keep eye on Cain, as well as to encourage a war between the Immortals; effectively creating the Game. Her purpose was to rid herself of Cain and have the winner of the Game by her side in the event that her new world order came to pass," I paused to gaze upon Duncan with an expression that showed my rage, "He also said that the Watchers murdered Aika, not Cain."

Every Immortal in the room looked completely taken aback. No one spoke for ten minutes. Connor furrowed his brows then looked at me, "I… you actually believe him?"

"Cain has a reputation for many things, but he's not one to lie. That, you can believe, Connor." Methos explained from his position leaning against the door-frame of the living room.

"So, you see why I want to speak with Joe. If he knows any of this, then we have been lend on from the moment you discovered the Watchers, Duncan. And, I want answers." I continued through gritted teeth.

Duncan nodded solemnly before standing to exit the room, "I'll call him right now."

After Duncan left, the room slipped into a tense silence. I rubbed my forehead with my right hand to ease my stress. Needless to say, it didn't relieve it. Tanya started to rub her thumb across my hand to help me relax. I sighed lightly, and smiled at her, "I'll be fine. It's just that… everything I had believed for almost two hundred years has been flipped on its head. I'm simply struggling to keep up."

She leaned in to kiss me. After she pulled away she cupped my face with her hands, "Whatever happens, just know that I will stand by you. I will always stand by you."

I smiled and kissed her again, "What would I do without you?"

Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. I smiled shyly, aware that the whole room witnessed our tender moment. I never fancied being watched during such moments. I gave Carlisle my full attention, "Yes, brother?"

He looked utterly concerned, "Are you okay, Gabriel?"

He walked toward me in full doctor mode. I shook my head, "I'll live. Temporary deaths are never an experience one simply shrugs away."

"I'd like to check your wounds to see how everything is healing, or what has already healed," Carlisle said with concern still in his voice.

I offered him a reassuring smile, "Really, Carlisle, there's no need. I'll be completely fine in a few hours time."

"Please, indulge me," it was then that I saw how tense he was. Seeing my temporary death must have been devastating to him. I nodded as he knelt down in front of me. He removed the bandage that was across my midsection. I glanced down as well to see how far along my healing was. There was a faint scar still there. It had a slight blue tint to it, so I knew that the Quickening was hard at work. Carlisle hummed in curiosity and mentioned for me to lift my left arm. I did as such, and he began to examine that wound as well. He smiled and stood back up. I could till that the Immortal healing process fascinated him.

I grinned at his gleeful expression, "Satisfied now?"

"That's quite impressive if I do say so myself! Your wounds were so extreme that I honestly didn't know what to do. I understood what you told me of the Immortal healing process, but I never imagined it would heal such extensive wounds!" He exclaimed like a child who spoke of Christmas morning.

All Immortals in the room laughed. After I relaxed, I grinned at Carlisle, "Well, I'm glad you're impressed! Just one question, how long was I out for?"

"A whole six hours, actually. That's a new record for you," Connor tried to take the shock out of his answer by smiling cheekily at me.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "Wow, I guess there's always something new to experience."

"What's it like?" Tanya whispered at my side.

I sighed deeply before answering her, "There's no thought, there's just complete blackness. It's almost like no time has passed at all. Then you wake up, and you struggle for breath. Sometimes you're in pain, but usually you're utterly disoriented. It's… it's never something you get use to."

Just then, Duncan walked back into the room, "Joe will be here tomorrow. He's catching a plane into Seattle. Just to let you know, I'm not looking forward to this."

I slowly pushed myself to my feet and walked over to my First Teacher. I placed my right hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Neither do I, Duncan. I just pray that he is completely oblivious to all of this. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm going back to my house to change and relax before he gets here."

I still had my jeans on from my confrontation with Cain, which had blood stains on them. Methos reached down to his feet and presented me with my sword. I walked over to him and took it with a thankful smile. I walked out of the house hand in hand with Tanya. I could tell that she was still tense. We walked in silence to my home and remained that way once we entered. I placed my sword on a couch in the living room and continued walking towards my bedroom. Once there, I collapsed on my back onto my bed, still exhausted. Tanya walked over to stand between my legs.

Feeling the need to hold her, I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me, and bent down to kiss the top of my head while wrapping her arms around my neck. After several minutes, Tanya pulled away to straddle my lap. I leaned back with my arms behind me, bracing my weight. I gazed into her eyes to see a growing predatory look in them. She smiled slyly at me before placing a hand on my chest over my heart.

"You gave me quite the scare, Mr. Cullen." Even though she spoke in a flirtatious manner, I knew that my temporary death had truly frightened her.

I leaned up to kiss her. We kissed for several minutes before she pushed me unto my back. She hovered above me with both of her hands on my chest to brace herself as she gazed longingly into my eyes. I reached up with my right hand to cup her cheek, stroking it with my thumb, "I promise that I'll never leave you, even in the shadow of oblivion. You have my heart and soul. So, you're stuck with me," I finished with a smile.

She laughed at my last statement, "Oh, as you are with me."

With that she bore down on me completely. We kissed passionately, our arms embracing one another. Soon, Tanya put enough space between us to gaze into my eyes. I could see love and passion present there, as well as lust. Her expression was full of want, "I love you with all of my heart. I can't wait any longer."

"Nor can I, my love." I whispered lovingly as I sat up to kiss her.

…

The next couple of hours can only be described as complete bliss. We confessed our love for each other numerous times throughout our lovemaking. It was perfect. After a while, I feel exhausted as Tanya lay next to me. We kissed deeply and embraced as sleep overtook me in the late hours of the morning.

…

I awoke to the sound of the shower running in my master bath. I could feel like I was on cloud nine. I could smell Tanya all over me and in the sheets of the bed. I smiled contently and rolled onto my back to stretch. I glanced at the clock to see that it was well past noon. With a groan, I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I could see Tanya's silhouette in the shower. I smiled as I walked to the door and stepped in to join her.

She turned and grinned at me, "I was wondering when you'd awake, dear. For awhile there, I thought I broke you."

I laughed as I embraced her, moving us both under the warm water, "Oh, that you did not, love. It was the best night of my existence."

"As it was mine," She grinned at me.

I leaned in to kiss her deeply, as she smiled into it. It was in that moment that I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that every fiber of my being belonged to her. It was extraordinary. No amount of words could express my love for her. It was serenity in its purist form.

I continued to kiss down her neck when she playfully swatted me, "As much I'd love to continue what we left off from early this morning, I believe your Watcher friend will be here today. And, if we don't stop now, I can guarantee you that I'll lock you up in here with me."

As much as I'd like a twenty four hour romp with the love of my life, I did have to speak with Joe. Hopefully, it was to inform him of the truth, and not him confessing his betrayal to us. I can't guarantee my actions in such a scenario.

So, I kissed Tanya one last time before finishing up the shower. After getting dressed and grabbing a quick lunch, we walked leisurely to the main house. As we walked into the threshold, we were greeted by an ecstatic Kate and Irina. They were both rocking back and forth on their heels, with Cheshire cat grins plastered on their faces. Both Tanya and I laughed at the display.

"You two are positively glowing!" Irina explained as see launched herself at us, wrapping us in a tight embrace.

"About God damn time, too!" Kate followed suit.

They pulled away from us, and Kate let out a squeal as she hopped up and down. We all laughed as the one thousand year old vampire acted like an excited seven year old and walked further into the manor. The four of us walked into the living room where the rest of the families were gathered. I immediately noticed the absence of my fellow Immortals.

"They're out on the back porch having a discussion about Joe Dawson." Edward answered, reading my thoughts.

I nodded and walked with Tanya to a space on one of the couches. She perched herself on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her lovingly. Rosalie, who was sitting across from us noticed our demeanor, and smiled knowingly, "Well, look at you two! You're glowing radiantly!"

We both just grinned at her. Tanya was as close to Rosalie as she was to her sisters. They talked about everything, and spent a large amount of time with each other. So, I know when Tanya and I got together, Rosalie was right after Tanya's sisters in congratulations. Rose and I had also gotten close. She was the one out of all Carlisle's children that I'd become closest to. I almost saw her as a daughter, to be honest.

"Thank you, my dear!" I offered Rose thankfully.

The rest of the family offered their congratulations with smiles or tight embraces. I know they've been happy for Tanya and I since the beginning, but this solidified everything in their eyes. Tanya and I weren't complaining, either. We'd been looking forward to this moment in our relationship for some time now. _Soon, another important milestone would follow. I can bet on it, _I thought smiling at Tanya.

Not a moment later, Duncan walked into the room. He noticed Tanya and I and smiled, but said nothing of it. Something was on his mind, "Good afternoon you two. Joe will be here any minute. He's got a rental car from the airport, and he's got the address. I'll be out front waiting for him."

I nodded my understanding, and Duncan made his way toward the front entrance. All the other Immortals came in after that. Seeing Tanya and I glowing, Amanda saw this as an opportunity to annoy the hell out of me for the next hour. Tanya found it utterly amusing, even commenting on how we argued like siblings. I scowled at the comment.

We were jerked out of our fun by the sound of the door opening. I could hear Duncan talking with Joe Dawson as they made their way toward the living room. Once there, Joe stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he took in the large number of vampires.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say that the Watchers are aware of vampires," Methos commented.

I noticed Joe relax a little, and shrugged, "I was told about it when I was with them, but I never met one until now."

Each Immortal walked over to greet the former Watcher pleasantly, all except me. I sat there with Tanya until they stopped their idle chatting. Joe then searched me out and smiled, "It's been a long time, Gabe. How are you doing?"

"I've had an interesting twenty four hours. I think you should find a seat, Joe. We need to talk…"

* * *

**A/N: So, chapter 21 as promised! First thing I want to point out is that I had no intention of writing in detail the sex scene with Gabriel and Tanya. One, because I'm trying to keep it T; and two, because I honesty couldn't write it if I tried. I may think that I'm an okay writer, but that is something I just couldn't figure out how to sit down and write.**

**Second thing, I thought it was a good idea to have the Watchers be aware of the supernatural world. They may not interact with them, but they are aware of their existence. I can go into that in detail next chapter.**

**And finally, whatever creed or religion you have… Happy Easter!**

**Until next time…**


	22. Chapter XXII: A Challenge

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

**_So, I was looking over the story recently, and I came to really dislike the way this chapter was originally written. Gabriel was to rash, and I felt I was jumping into things. It just wouldn't do, so I rewrote Cain and Gabriel's encounter as well as lengthen the chapter. You guys deserve my very best, and I hope that's what you guys are thinking. For now on, I will not post a chapter that is not up to par to the rest of the story. So, I hope you all enjoy the rewrite.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter XXII: A Challenge**

Joe nervously walked over to an open loveseat across from me. I glanced around the room with a look that asked that anyone that wasn't Immortal to leave us. Everyone nodded and complied with my unspoken request. I kissed Tanya's check as she stood and followed her sisters. Once all vampires and shapeshifters left the room, Immortals took up the seats. One could feel the tension in the room, it was uncomfortable. I looked onto Joe, a man I considered my friend, and wondered if he honestly could have deceived me. What could he or the Watchers as they currently stood, benefit from deceiving us? I had no logical answer. I offered Joe a half-smile to at least let him know that I was not about to kill the Vietnam Veteran. In his mortal life he had experienced much tragedy, including losing both of his legs at the knees. He was truly an inspiration amongst his kind.

"I apologize for the serious tone, and for my not greeting you, but I have discovered something quite troubling. I was hoping that you could shed some light on the issue, Joe." I stated calmly.

With that, I reiterated to Joe what Cain had told me during our confrontation in detail. It had taken ten minutes to explain everything. Afterward, Joe and my fellow Immortals sat there with both shocked and confused expressions. I allowed the information to sink in as I sat patiently.

Soon, every Immortal turned to Joe, who was still in shock. He has been looking down at the ground ever Since I finished what I had to tell him. He looked up from the ground to stare at me. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, "I had no idea that the Watchers were capable, or had done such a thing. I know we've had some bad seeds, but I knew nothing like this. In all honesty, what I told you over the phone a month ago was the only thing that tells us where Immortals came from. I had no idea…"

Joe trailed off. I stood up to strolled over to him. I knelt down in front of my old friend and placed a comforting had on his knee, "I don't doubt you. After all these years, you have never given me a reason to doubt you. This is all just very troubling to me, as I'm sure it is to you. Now, we have a more frightening revelation. This means the Watchers of the late nineteenth century lied to later Watchers. That means that at that time, they had motives that are now lost to both us and the current Watchers. Something is truly wrong here."

I stood back up and turned around to face everyone else in the room. All of them were deep in thought. None of us had any real answers. We all knew that Cain was not known for lying, but what can we say about the Watchers. We had seen them grow to protect Immortals from mortal Headhunters over the last twenty years. They had protected us from evil and misguided Immortals. They had even reached out to us on several occasions with human and Immortal well being in mind. To say that they were formed as a hunting party for Cain and to make sure Lilith's vision came true was disturbing.

"I know one thing without a shadow of doubt, Cain has been known for Headhunting. If he did start out with noble intentions, there is no inclination that he has any now. He did strike out at me all those years ago. He had plenty of opportunities to better our relationship. The fact that he just recently told us the truth does not clear his name," I spoke with complete conviction.

Methos stood from his chair and began to pace the room, "The thing that bothers me is where we go once Cain has been eliminated? He spoke of the Lilith, but whatever happened to her, anyway?"

That realization hit us all like a ton of bricks. I never thought to ask Cain of her whereabouts. Could she also be Immortal? Or was she perhaps something else?

"I did a little research before I came here. The Watchers Archives do not mention her beyond her starting the Watchers. No date of birth or death. It doesn't make any sense," Joe told us.

I knew then want I had to do and it was risky. We needed some answers, and we needed them now. I turned to walk out into the main foyer. I heard the others, including Joe, follow. I walked past Carlisle on my way to the coat rack at the front door.

"Where are you headed to?" Carlisle looked worried.

I grabbed my jacket and walked to the center of the room, "Alice, do you think you can give me Cain's current location?"

Her face became expressionless and her eyes glazed over for a good minute. Tanya walked over to me looking quite nervous. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I believe that he's near St. James Cathedral. I'm not sure what he's doing there. Why are you asking?" Alice sounded concerned.

I glanced around the room, "There's something we didn't take into account… Lilith. We know nothing about her or if she ever died. Only Cain will know something worthwhile. Since he's on holy ground, he may be rather forthcoming. Methos, will you join me?"

"Covering your ass this time?" Methos smiled.

I laughed at his observance, "That's the idea, actually. To appear sincere, we leave our swords in my car."

"Are you insane?" Duncan whispered harshly.

I gave my First Teacher a pointed glare, "I need him to feel comfortable, and he won't feel so if we walk in there with the intent to follow and challenge him. If we're unarmed, Cain should feel a bit chattier."

I held Tanya close to me to help her relax some. I could tell that see didn't care for the idea, but I had no other source to get this information from. Kate and Irina walked up behind Tanya, both looking nervous at the situation.

"You'd better not get yourself killed again," Kate warned.

"If you do, so help me…" Irina left her threat open.

I smiled at their way of showing concern, "Thank you, ladies. I'll be careful. You have my word on that; no fights this time."

"You better, my love. I don't want to see you in that predicament any time soon," She reached up to kiss me, which I happily recuperated.

I slowly let her go and walked toward my brother, "After this, I promise to spend a day with you."

"I look forward to it. Be careful," Carlisle smiled and hugged me.

After the exchange I looked at Methos, "You ready?"

"Let's see what he has to say," With that, Methos and I exited the house, walking toward my Impala.

We entered my beloved vehicle and began our drive toward downtown Seattle. Nothing was spoken as we drove. Thirty minutes of driving lead us to the church. I could feel the Buzz, as did Methos. I turned off the ignition, taking a deep breath. I looked at Methos, who was readying himself for our impromptu meeting with Cain. I nodded at him, and we both exited the car. We could feel that Cain was in the back of the church. Walking around the building, we could see a beautiful marble fountain. Crystal clear water sprayed into the man-made pond just below it. There, staring at the fountain with his back to us was Cain. He had his long leather coat on, which meant that he was most likely armed. We slowly approached him.

"Have you realized the truth, young Gabriel?" Cain asked as he turned around, "Ah, I see that you've come with back up this time! Methos, formerly Death of the Four Horsemen, it's been many centuries since I last saw you. I need to say that I don't quite appreciate other Immortals believing that you are the oldest living Immortal. Perhaps you owe me some dignity?"

Methos snorted gracefully, "I owe you nothing. We believed that you were nothing more than a myth. It's a shame that those rumors were false."

"Ha, I guess it is! To what do I owe this meeting, gentlemen?" Cain queried curiously.

I walked closer to Cain to make our appearance to the mortals seem less odd, "I need to know about Lilith. I assume she was no mortal."

Cain grinned at me and looked to the clouded sky, "I see you are beginning to piece the puzzle together. You are perceptive, Gabriel, I'll give you that! No, she was no mortal. It took me centuries to realize that fact. I have one honest theory, though I cannot say it is true."

"May I ask what it is?" I urged Cain on.

Cain took Methos and I in for a long moment before answering, "There were stories in my human days of beings that resided over this world long before humans. They had powers on par with the Gods, and are still worshiped today. If my research is correct, Lilith is from an Otherworld known as Emain Ablach and is a Dark Fae."

"She's a damn Fairy?" I exclaimed.

Methos cleared his throat, "Gabriel, the Fae where spoken of when I was pre-Immortal. Mostly, they are known to be peaceful, but some have denounced popular Fae belief and ravage human confines for power. They are also known to posses immortality."

"So, we have a bloodline that connects us to the Fae?" I was trying to piece it all together.

"It would appear as such. Make no mistake, Lilith still lives, and may very well be aware on every Immortal that has ever been in the Game." Cain spoke darkly.

I looked to Cain astonished, "What is the point in telling me all this? Why did the Watchers kill Aika? Surely, Lilith can't have an interest in me. I'm no villain! I'm surprised she hasn't enlisted you for her new world, Cain."

"I've no idea what she thinks of you, or even if she is aware of you. I can tell you that the Watchers had their eye on you for some time before they had Aika killed." Cain declared.

Attempting to avoid another confrontation, I turned toward Methos to let him know that we were done here. Methos caught onto my suggestion and began to walk toward the Impala. I was about to follow him when I heard Cain laugh, "You are still so naive, Gabriel! Here you are still playing the hero when you are no better than I. It is almost amusing."

I halted and turned about face to his direction, "Really, Cain? Is this your ultimate tactic; to get under my skin with comparing me to you? I thought more of you."

Cain studied me intently, making some keen observation in his mind. I knew that this was a trap, and I knew that I could fall into it if I wasn't careful. Cain was a genius where mind games were concerned. Funny thing was, he never needed to lie to get you to snap. I had proven that twenty four hours ago. Now, I had to keep a cool head.

"So, you _are_ Duncan MacLoed's student; standing tall for humanity and morality. I must say that I am quite impressed with your progress! Three hundred years ago, you barely survived a Dark Quickening. Now, you seem to have forgotten those Immortals and mortals you slaughtered. Yes, Gabriel, you are like me." Cain continued to study me.

"Here's the difference between you and I; I continue to pray for forgiveness from those souls I so needlessly murdered. I know that I don't deserve such a penance, but I do pray that they know of my guilt. Whereas you don't appear to even regret any of the calamity that fell in your wake. So, yes Cain, we are indeed different where it counts," I explained.

Cain scoffed rather audibly, "We do not need human forgiveness, you fool. We are the dominant species here; that much I agree with Lilith on. Look at them, Gabriel! They are flawed and weak. That is why I liberated Michael. It was not simply an act of aggression towards you."

"Then, after all of these years, why do you harass me. When we first met in 1803, you nearly took my head. Two hundred plus years later, you still have yet to enlighten me on why I'm so bloody interesting to you. So, Cain, I ask why do you hunt me so vehemently?" I was honestly desperate to know.

Cain smirked widely at me, almost like he had solved the history of the universe and he refused to inform anyone of his discovery, "It's simple, really. You possess a unique experience that only two others have. See, although Conner and I have a colorful history, he never gave into his Dark Quickening. Duncan only went so far before Methos sought to save him. It was you, my dear Gabriel, who took many heads under the influence of it. You have gained power that few Immortals possess. With that power, I could destroy Lilith and reign over humanity like our kind should."

I couldn't help but laugh at Cain's ridiculous vision, "Cain, have you listened to yourself? That is simply utter nonsense! The Volturi have an agreement with our kind not to reach for obscene power that would threaten either species. You would risk a war just to rule over the humans? You are just like any other Head Hunter in that matter. I almost thought you were beyond such a notion."

Cain marched up to me, closing the distance between us to a mere foot. I could see with his expression that he was furious. He took several deep breaths as he glared at me. In all honesty, I was intimidated. With all of my hatred for this man, he never ceased to frighten me. He was almost unhinged, and that was why he was so dangerous.

"You _lack_ vision, boy! It's a pity that I will have to take that Quickening of yours, when you could have been so much more _precious_!" Cain seethed with pure fury.

I took an involuntary step back in hopes not to startle any onlookers, "I'm tired of this charade, Cain. Don't you see that it doesn't have to be this way? If you fear that Lilith is a danger, surely we can form some sort of plan to rid her of this world together; if only for the sake of Immortals. This constant cat and mouse game is only going to kill _both _of us. Please, see reason in that, at least?"

Cain tensed and raised his right fist to strike me. I quickly grabbed his hand, threw it down and backward while launching myself forward. With that momentum, Cain somersaulted hard onto the concrete. As he groaned in pain, I glanced around to see that we were gaining onlookers. Cain struggled to his feet with the intent to fight clearly written on his face. I circled around him, and began to back step toward the front of the church.

"This is pointless Cain, and unwise in the presence of human eyes. If the Watchers did murder Aika, then my hatred for you has faulted some. I pray that you will at least see reason in what I have said. I bid you a good day." I cautioned as I departed the scene, eager to put distance between us whilst being unarmed.

Before I turned around to find my Impala, I saw Cain retreat further behind the church. I assume that he was also leaving. Once I entered the driver's seat and started the car, I let out the breath that I was unaware I was holding. I felt Methos' eyes on me as we began the drive back home.

"I'm guessing that talk got a tad more intense than you thought it would be?" Methos inquired.

I shook my head slightly, "I tried to reason with him. You know, give the man a chance. I figured that if did not kill Aika, that perhaps we could let our fight alone for a time. Maybe even discover Lilith's location, since she is a threat to the whole planet. It was something Duncan would try. But he truly is power hungry and insane. He figures that my former Dark Quickening would grant him the power to destroy Lilith, and then he'd use that power to annihilate humanity. I doubt that he and I are anywhere close to being over."

Methos sighed, "Does he not get that he is severely outnumbered?"

"I don't think he cares. I just want this to be over. I'm tired, Methos, so damn tired of this whole thing." I uttered, feeling defeated.

Methos place a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The rest of the drive was in silence. Once we arrived at the Cullen property, I turned off the ignition and leaned back into my seat. I rubbed my eyes gently while trying my best to ignore the Cain situation. Though, I subconsciously knew that it would come to a head in time.

"Do you want me to tell the others?" Methos asked, attempting to take some of my stress away.

I simply nodded in return. I allowed him to walk into the main house first, giving him a few minutes to explain what had transpired. Five minutes had passed before I exited the car. I was looking at the ground when something hard crashed into me, forcing me to the lawn. Before I could register what was happening, I felt cool lips attack my own. I then knew that Tanya was on top of me. I sighed into the kiss, and enjoyed the moment. She pulled away minutes later, straddling my hips and looking down on me. I took in our position and offer her a sly smile.

"Wouldn't it be slightly odd to make love while our family and friends could hear us?" My tune was playful, rubbing my hands up and down her thighs.

She grinned at me and rolled her hips, "Are you not a exhibitionist, my love?"

"Well, I'm widely known to be, Milady, but I don't think they appreciate it one bit." Though I enjoyed the thought, I figured that I would spare Carlisle the uncomfortable situation. Truthfully, I must admit that it would be slightly amusing to see his expression.

Tanya stood up while offering me her hand, which I graciously took, "Thank you, love."

We walked into the house hand in hand. Noticing that most of everyone was present, I was about to address them, only to feel like a taser gun propelled into me. I gasped and collapsed to the floor.

"KATRINA!" I heard Tanya growl.

Kate simply chuckled in return, "Please, it was funny! He should have seen me coming once he entered the door. You have to be more observant, Gabriel."

I halfheartedly glared at Kate as I stood up. She was right, though, I should have seen her. _Damn vampire abilities_…

Edward chuckled from his place at his piano. I glared at him in response, "Laugh all you want, Edward. I may have something planned for you very soon."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said up above, I just didn't care for the latter half of this chapter. I also lengthened the story by a few more chapters, so this is just past the half way mark. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Till next time…**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Beginning of a Feud

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel is my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII: Beginning of a Feud**

I let my threat to Edward linger unspoken, though he did look rather unnerved at the prospect of the idea. Earlier, I had promised Carlisle a day together, so that mapped out my intentions for most of the rest of the day. Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, and I decided to spend the day at my small manor. We had chosen to simply swap stories and catch up on our lives in the past centuries.

"So, how was your time with the Voluri, anyway?" I questioned my brother.

Carlisle looked slightly surprised by my inquiry for a moment, but quickly moved into deep thought before answering, "I was only with them a relatively short period of time, for a vampire, some ten years. I learned a great deal of things about our species in those years, but it wasn't enough to keep me there. Aro valued my friendship quite a bit, though Caius found my diet disgraceful. He made several attempts to convert me to human blood, but I never submitted. For such ancient beings, they obtain such ravenous behavior. That is what eventually drove me to leave them in search of something better."

"Very few vampires have such a sense of conscience; it's amazing that Carlisle avoided drinking human blood right from the start. Some of us took centuries to reframe from it," Tanya spoke with a mixture of admiration and sorrow.

I embraced her softly, comforting her and letting her know that I didn't blame her for not always drinking animal blood. Of all the vampires in both families, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie had the 'vegetarian' diet upon being turned. That was truly a remarkable feat in itself. Esme frowned for a brief moment, possibly remembering drinking from a human. Carlisle noticed this and gave her hand a loving squeeze. She looked at him and smiled gratefully. It was such a tender moment. She then turned her attention to me.

"I've only had one slip up, but it does cross my mind every so often. Even though my control is the best next to Carlisle in our family, it… it can be hard from time to time." Carlisle raised Esme's hand and kissed it. She seemed to relax at his gesture.

I gave her a sorrowful smile. I could only imagine what it must be like to stay on constant ground around humans. It must get tiring after a while. I felt Tanya pull away from me to turn in my direction. I faced her and saw the cautiously curious look on her face.

"When you told me of your Dark Quickening and how Methos helped you, you almost spook like you still struggled from it. Is it just guilt, or is there something else to it?" Tanya asked as she took my hands in hers.

"To be frank, my Dark Quickening was the worst in the Watchers Records. Even though I made a full recovery, I did the most damage in that time period. From what I gather, it was nearly as bad as what the Four Horsemen did in their time-"

"Four Horsemen?" Carlisle interrupted.

I nodded, "Yes, they were a group of Immortals in the Bronze Age that reeked havoc for hundreds of years, hell, maybe even thousands. Eventually, they grew jealous of one another and separated. Methos doesn't like to talk about those years of his life." There was a collective gasp once I mentioned Methos. I shook my head, "No need to be worried. He was young and reckless. He's made mistakes and has done his best to repair the damage. Duncan didn't see it that way at first, but they eventually patched things up. In any case, Duncan is the last person to place blame on anyone. He's made mistakes just the same, though he tends to act like a damn Saint."

Tanya giggled at my choice of words and nuzzled my neck, kissing my scar. I laid my head on hers as I thought back to the troubled times of my Dark Quickening. They were certainly disturbing, and I knew that I had no control of my actions, yet I could remember them with perfect clarity. It was like what I assumed possession could be like. I couldn't take those times back, but they haunted me.

"Truth is, I can still feel a darkness inside me, and it frightens me. It could just be the memories, but I feel like it's still a battle for me to overcome. Maybe Cain was right about the power he'd gain. I couldn't really say. However, I know that I'm fully in control of my actions, and have been since Methos helped me." I explained further.

Carlisle hummed to himself and looked thoughtful for a moment. He seemed to gather something mentally and softly cleared his throat, "Forgive me for asking, but how did you and Cain first meet?"

I shook my head, "No need to ask for forgiveness, brother. We meet in France in 1803…"

_Flash__ Back_

_Paris, France 1803_

_It was mid af__ternoon on a cool, early spring day. I was currently strolling through the streets at the Carnaval de Paris, taking in the sights with an old acquaintance; Amanda. I had been here for two whole days before I came upon Amanda and her mentor, and First Teacher, Rebecca. They had met some eight centuries ago, and return to each other to share stories every few decades. I had met them about a century ago during one of these occasions in a tavern. It was fitting that we cross paths again there those forty eight hours ago. Now, Amanda and I were certainly not close friends, but I did enjoy her company. So, when she found out that I was planning to attend the Carnaval, she all but begged to accompany me. Like a proper English gentleman, I obliged._

_At the moment, we were engaging in informal conversation. I had become aware that she__ and Rebecca had befriended my First Teacher, Duncan MacLeod, some years ago. Apparently, he did not appreciate their masculine attire and confident demeanor. That humored me. Duncan was by no means a misogynist, but women were not as independent in his pre-Immortal life. During this meeting, Amanda stole something from Duncan, only for him to track the two women down later. Duncan would reconcile with them, and they have remained close since then._

"_I will never quite gather why otherwise grown men paint their faces and publicly humiliate themselves," spoke a rather stuffy man to my left._

_I smirked at his apparent lack of humor. Jesters where a stable at events like this; their primary function was to create laughter amongst the guests. Amanda snorted unladylike, and grumbled about the man's arrogance. She had spent some time traveling in a circus and saw it as a performance art. I had to agree with her._

"_Fichu imbecile," She cursed in her native language, "One would think that France would see the usefulness of the arts and appreciate them."_

_I nodded, pulling my coat closer to my body, "Humans cannot appreciate such things the way we do, and I must say that that is our main differing factor. Though, I refuse to curse them for it."_

_We pushed forward through the crowd, stopping on occasion to view the artists. It was rare that Amanda and I partook in these events, since we never really lived near one another. So, we took our time to enjoy the festivities. While walking, Amanda would glance at me, as though she was attempting to gain some sort of knowledge. It took me an hour before I choose to ponder if I should ask her what it was she was trying to conclude. Eventually, curiosity got the better of me._

"_I have been catching you glance at me for an hour now, Madame. Is there something you wish to know?" I queried as we stood side by side to gaze at the fire dancers._

_She turned to face me, a glint of hesitation in her eyes, "I hear rumors of you gaining a Dark Quickening some time ago. That you killed many Immortals while riding across Europe, until an Immortal helped you overcome it. Is that true?"_

"_I deeply wish that I could tell you that it was a complete falsehood, but, alas, I cannot. I had no control over my actions, but I could see it all happening. It was like watching someone else commit those atrocities. And I regret every moment of it," I answered solemnly._

_Amanda placed her left hand on my check. She smiled sadly, "For what it is worth, I am sorry that you had to experience that."_

"_No apology is needed, but I thank you just the same. Come; let us not dwell on the past. We should be in good spirits at this festival!" I refused to let ghosts of the past haunt me in front of such lovely company. We would enjoy the Carnaval even if Death himself rode his pale horse threw it._

_Two hours would pass before Amanda and I would part ways to view different areas of the Carnaval. I decided to investigate a manor that was holding a grand ball in the evening. The building was a relic of the Renaissance, yet was certainly well kept by the current inhabitants. There was an abundance of gold and silver in the décor in the large foyer, which continued up the staircase that led into the ballroom. I was leisurely strolling up toward the ballroom when I felt the Buzz. I stiffened immediately, freezing in my place atop the staircase. I began to reach into my coat for my side sword, prepared if the approaching Immortal was not Amanda._

"_Bonjour, jeune homme," A voice came from behind me, "It is a pleasure to finally be in your presence, Gabriel Cullen."_

_I slowly turned around to notice a man of Middle Eastern decent calmly walking toward the staircase. He was dressed in the period's fashion, but wore a dark cloak that appeared to be from one of the crusades. Deciding to be respectful, I bowed slightly, though I still held a firm grip on my sword in the event that this man attacked._

"_Beau jour, monsieur. It would appear that you have me at a disadvantage; you know my name, but I do not know yours." I took a cautious step back toward the ballroom, attempting to keep the distance between us._

_The man grinned enthusiastically before starting to follow me up the stairs, "Forgive my rudeness, Gabriel. I have been following you for so long; I could not stop myself from spooking you. I am Cain._

_I nodded, still retreating toward the ballroom, ready for a challenge, "Well, Cain, how do you know who I am, and why have you been trialing me?"  
_

_Cain was now at my level, still walking toward me, "Your reputation precedes you, I'm afraid. The legends surrounding your famous rampage throughout Europe paints a very vivid picture of what you look like. I simply followed that picture, and searched for you. As Fate would have it, here you are."_

"_Here I am, so congratulations are in order. Now, want do you want, Cain?" I was now completely in the grand ballroom, noticing that it was empty._

_Cain laughed and shook his head, looking at me in amusement, "Your Quickening, of course."_

_With that, Cain drew a sword, which appeared to be a scimitar, from underneath his cloak. I followed suit, drawing my side sword. We both took defensive positions across from each other. I held my sword firmly in both of my hands as Cain swung his scimitar at my neck. His strike was blocked by me, sending the vibrations of the contact through my sword and into my arms. I returned his strike with my own sideways slash, which was swiftly blocked. This continued for a few minutes. It was like Cain was testing me, like he was not using his full strength. That frightened me._

_As our blades collided, I began to feel my arms start to shake. We had been fighting for what seemed like ten minutes now, and Cain was still dominating. I blocked his strikes, and he blocked mine, but he was not losing any of his ferocity. He lunged for me, which I blocked, but he did not back away. He pushed into my sword, attempting to throw me off balance, but I stood fast. I struggled to stand my ground, pushing back on his sword with my own. Cain growled in frustration, and projected all of his weight into me, effectively launching me two yards away from him. I smacked against the ground head first._

_Groaning in pain, I struggled to my feet just as Cain bounded at me, ready to land a crippling blow. I tried to side step him and follow through with a sideways slash, but Cain anticipated my move. He blocked my sword with his blade, only to use my momentum to breach my guard, plunging his sword into my sternum. Blinding pain shot through me as Cain withdrew his sword and swung it at my neck. Almost instinctively, I stumbled back a step and turned to my right. Cain's blade sliced into my jugular, causing blood to spurt out of the wound. Unbearable pain forced its way into my body. I quickly freed my right hand to grasp at my neck, putting pressure on the wound. Blood still found a way through my fingers. It bubbled up and ran down my neck, staining my cravat, shirt, and coat._

_I started to grow weak from the blood loss, and my eyesight became blurry. I collapsed backwards, landing on the marble floor with a thud. Through my haze, I saw Cain stalk toward me. I tried in vain to return to my feet, but the blood loss was causing my body to systematically shut down. This was the inevitable end, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. As Cain reached my side and raised his sword, I could see him smile, "Woe to the conquered."_

_Just as those words left his mouth, I heard a pistol fire off. Cain immediately collapsed to the ground, laying lifeless next to me. I could make out blood pouring from a wound in his head. Two female voices made their way towards my ears, belonging to Amanda and Rebecca. As they both reached for me, I slipped into blackness._

_Flash Back End_

"Once I awoke, Amanda explained all she knew about Cain, and that she intervened because she couldn't let him take my head. It was the only time she ever broke the Rules. Ever since then, I made it a point to become a better swordsman. I don't intend to experience that ever again." I finished my tale, pulling Tanya closer into my side.

I could feel her distress, so I ran my hand up and down her arm in am attempt to help calm her. She slowly began to relax, turning her head to kiss my scar lovingly. I turned my head to then kiss her lips, which she purred into. After a few moments, I gave my attention to Carlisle and Esme. Both of them were appraising us with grand smiles. A moment later, a knock came from my front door. I turned my head to the left so they could hear me, "its open!"

Emmett, with Rosalie at his side, peeked his head into the living room, looking and tad sheepish, "We're not intruding, are we?"

I smiled and shook my head in the negative, "Of course not. Please, take a seat."

Emmett and Rosalie strolled into the room, arm in arm. They sat next to their adoptive parents, getting comfortable all the while. I offered them a welcoming smile, "Come here for more stories, Emmett?"

"Ha, I never get enough of those," He boomed, "Actually, Amanda was just telling us a story that concluded with you basically inviting Parkour. So, I was just curious to see what you had to say about that."

I smirked, remembering the heist that I was partaking in with Amanda when I created the risky sport, "It's true. It was 1839, and we were in London trying to get our hands on this rare ruby that was being held in the Mansion House. We were held up on a roof that was at least thirty meters away, so I devised a way to get to the building in the quickest way possible. I'd perfect it later, and teach a number of people my tricks, but, yes, I created what is now Parkour."

Carlisle simply shook his head, looking both amused and embarrassed, "You certainly lead a colorful life, dear brother."

"Indeed I did, but I sure do have some grand stories to tell," I chuckled.

Rosalie stared at me for a moment before speaking, "You seem more relaxed after meeting with Cain earlier."

I didn't really notice it until now, but I did feel more relax. It wasn't that I didn't see Cain as a legitimate threat anymore, because I still did, no, it was more like I felt that I had some answers to questions that I had for centuries. That allowed me to just focus my energy on Cain, and not on getting revenge. I guess that made me more grounded and stable.

"Make no mistake, I still foresee Cain and I battling. It's really unavoidable at this point. It's just… For so many years I thought that he was just tormenting me for some sick pleasure. Killing those I loved and held dear to enrage me. Now, I see him as simply another insane Immortal. I'm not saying that he is like every other Head Hunter that's come before him, but I now know where he stands. I guess that makes this whole feud easier to comprehend. Does that make any sense?" I was trying my best to explain something that I had not yet took the time to understand fully.

Rosalie nodded in the affirmative. We settled back into simple conversation for another few hours before every one went off into their separate thing. I finished off the night readying my lesson plan for the following day and reading my email. Apparently, there was a department meeting in the morning. So, I called the night early, with Tanya saying that she needed to hunt.

…

The next morning had all of the history instructors chatting about the midterm tests for their respective students. The meeting was called to see what we had in store for our students, and to see if we were on the same page with what the state of Washington recommended we teach. We were also informed of a new staff member, a man named John Smith. Mr. Smith strolled into the staff room wearing a tweed jacket, a plaid button down with a bowtie, suspenders, and dark pants. His face was quite young, but there was an age to his eyes. He grinned and introduced himself to everyone before turning to me. His expression dropped to one of recognition, but quickly returned to grinning again as he made his way towards me. _Odd thing too, because I never meet this man in my life, _I thought.

"Hello there! Name's Dr. John Smith." He introduced himself as he offered his hand.

I took his hand in a firm shake, ignoring the feeling of familiarity that came with the contact, "Welcome to the team, mate. Dr. Gabriel Cullen. My classroom is right next door to yours, so feel free to ask any question."

He nodded and left to converse with the other staff. Jeff Livingston walked up to my side once Dr. Smith was gone, "A little young to be a doctor, don't you think?"

I chuckled at my colleague. Jeff taught American history some three classrooms down from me. We would occasionally get coffee at the local Caribou and chat about the things we had in common. One of those things was his daughter that sat in the front row of my class, Elizabeth. She was a bright young girl, who had a strong interest in English history. Jeff was ecstatic when he found out that she was the highest grade in my class, next to my nieces and nephews that is.

"You never know, Jeff, he could be far older than he looks. Just because you have grayed to hell doesn't mean you can condemn us all for not aging." I teased the forty five year old professor.

Jeff snorted, "I'm just saying. By the way, I hear that you have a student teacher coming in today from Scotland. I guess she'll be in your classroom before students pile in."

"Ah, just what I need, a bloody Scot in my European class. I wonder what she'll try to correct me on." I mumbled to myself.

After the meeting was over, I gathered my belongings to make my way to my lecture hall. Exiting the room, I could see Dr. Smith walking along side of me, "You wouldn't mind showing me the way to my classroom would you?"

"Of course not, just follow me. You're from England, I gather? It's nice to have a fellow countryman in the States." I noticed his accent.

He chuckled, "Yep, but I figured it was about time I check out America. I've spent a lot of time traveling to so many different places; I never realized that I hadn't spent much time here. Funny how that works!"

"Indeed it is. Well, here you are, and remember, I'm right next door. Let me know if you have any other questions." I bid Dr. Smith a good day and walked into my classroom.

I had been sitting at my desk double checking my lesson plan when a young redheaded woman peeked into the room, "Um, excuse me, are you Dr. Cullen?"

"The very same, my dear. Are you perhaps the student teacher that's observing my class?" I asked the Scottish woman as she strolled towards me.

She nodded, "Yeah, that'll be me," She extended her hand, "Amy Pond, by the way."

I shook her hand, noticing her wedding band, and offered a welcoming smile, "Welcome to Modern European History, Mrs. Pond."

* * *

**A/N: So, you guys are going to get multiple chapters by weeks end. I have a decent bit written that I'm editing now, which I'm excited about! Things are heating up, and are going to heat up more as the next few chapters unfold.**

**Until next time…**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Mystery Man

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel and any original character are my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV: Mystery Man**

"So, did you transfer here form Scotland?" I queried, attempting to know more about the student teacher.

Amy sat in a desk across form me, "Oh, I actually grew up in Leadworth, with my aunt. I only recently moved here for schooling."

"Ah, Leadworth, huh? I've not been there in years. It's a nice place, well, aren't most English towns? Not that I have anything against Scotland, of course. Two of my closest friends hail from the Highlands." I said, leaning back in my leather chair.

Amy snickered and tapped her fingers on the desk, "What about you? Seems like you missed English weather if you moved to Seattle."

I chuckled at her sarcasm, she was going to be amusing, "Ah, well, you know, can't beat the Motherland, I suppose. Truth be told, I enjoy how the city and the forest merge so seamlessly. There's no place quite like it, in my opinion. Did you move here with your husband?"

"You're very observant, Dr. Cullen," She chuckled.

I waved off the formalities, "Please, I don't even force my students to call me that. It's Gabriel, and, yes, I'm quite observant."

"Yeah, Rory, my husband, and I live not too far from here. He just transferred to the University of Washington Medical Center's ER as a Registered Nurse." Amy explained.

I nodded, "Ah, he may be working with my younger brother, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It's nice to hear that more men are getting into the nursing field. It's great work!"

Just then, young Elizabeth Livingston walked into the classroom. She usually was about fifteen minutes early, so I wasn't surprised to see her waltz in at this time. The twenty year old brunette and I frequently chatted about what we were learning in class. She was always enthusiastic about everything, which made me, as an educator, proud.

I looked at her and smiled, "Hello, Elisabeth! How are you doing today?"

She walked to her seat, which was next to where Amy currently sat, took off her shoulder bag, and smiled back at me, "I'm great, actually. Ready to learn about England in the 1920's! Oh, are you a new student?" She asked, noticing Amy seated next to her.

Amy shook her head, "Oh, no, sorry. I'm actually here to observe the class for the remainder of the year. I'm Amy."

Amy extended her hand, which Elizabeth graciously took, "Awesome! Elizabeth… which I'm sure you gathered from Gabriel."

I watched the exchange with amusement. It was always interesting noticing the similarities between Elizabeth and Alice. The two had even become friends. The only thing they didn't share in common was Alice's obsession with fashion. Still, they got along famously. I grabbed my reading glasses from out of my bag, and placed them on. I didn't need them, however I felt that they made me appear older to the students. Call me crazy, but they appeared to pay more attention to me when I wore them.

"So," I said sitting forward to fold my arms on my desk, "Are you ready for the midterm?"

Elizabeth bounced her head in the affirmative, "Yep, all studied and memorized. Is it still multiple choice?"

"Of course! I don't plan on stressing you guys out until the final, which will be a four page essay." I informed her with a smile.

Some students may say that Elizabeth is too enthusiastic, but I found it endearing. She never fussed or groaned about assignments. She was always on time, never missing a day. I couldn't recall a time in the years that I taught that I had such a positive student with a complete commitment to learn. I could compare her curiosity to Carlisle, who would most likely agree with me if he knew Elizabeth. If I could have a child, I'd hope that they acquired that same enthusiasm.

During my thought process, my nieces and nephews glided into the room. Once Alice noticed Elizabeth, she skipped over to her and they began talking. I said my hello to the rest of the group as they walked up to the back of the lecture hall for their seats. Once they took there places, I introduced them to Amy, whom was staring at them with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Once they exchanged welcomes, I saw Edward frowning slightly. I raised an eyebrow in question, but he just shook his head. I assume that meant that he'd tell me later.

I felt the Buzz a second later, but I knew who it was. Mike saturated in moments later, looking exhausted. Lately, he had been training with me, Methos, and Amanda in various things. Since I had chosen to teach more classes during the week, Methos and Amanda had offered to help with his training. I tried to politely decline, but they saw it as a grand idea. So, I eventually relented to their request. Mike has also been spending an increasingly more abundant amount of time with Emmett. The two would often play video games well into the late hours of the morning. As much as I enjoyed seeing my family accept Mike, I wish he'd sleep at more regular hours. He was still in college, for goodness sake.

"Tired, Mike?" I smirked as he slumped into his chair.

I could see Emmett smirk from the back row. Mike shook his head, but his body language spoke otherwise. Noting his lack of an answer had me believing that he and Emmett were up far too late last night. I smiled and shook me head in amusement. That boy will just not learn. At least he is passing the class, so I suppose that I could forgive him.

"I told you not to stay up so late when you have class the next morning. Just don't pass out during the movie I'm showing today. You'll learn something from it." Mike sat up in attention at that.

Amy perked up I addressed Mike, "Is Mike your son?"

I almost laughed at her comment, "Oh, no, not at all. He's a family friend that I'm allowing to stay with me while he's attending this school; though I don't think that my girlfriend appreciates him being up at all hours. Honestly, I don't know how you kids do it?"

Mike smiled at whatever his retort was going to be, which had Edward chuckling, "I can't help that you're all old and stuff. I mean, you _are_ pretty ancient."

"Ah, is that what it is? I'm old? Well, you will be my age one day, Mike. Then, perhaps you'll see why _most_ human beings sleep at normal hours." I quirked my eyebrow at his in-joke.

Elizabeth was all smiles during my back and forth with Mike. Amy kept glancing to the back row, and I swear for the life of me that I just couldn't figure out why. We still had another few minutes before more students would walk into the class, so I was considering asking if she noticed any of them. Just as I opened my mouth, Dr. Smith poked his head into the room.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked all smiles.

I smiled back and waved him in, "Of course, please come right in."

Right after he entered the room, I noticed my family sniff the air and become perplexed. I knew enough about vampires to know that their sense of smell was most likely the best on the planet, possibly surpassing shapeshifters and werewolves. They knew what smells were human and what was not. So, if they found a human's smell perplexing, it may in fact mean that that person was not human.

As Dr. Smith walked up to my desk, he looked over to Amy and smiled, "Hello, Amy. Enjoying your first day so far?"

"You two know each other?" I questioned him.

Amy looked sheepish for a moment, "Oh, he's a friend of Rory's and mine when we were in England. We traveled to what feels like the edge of the universe and back before coming here. It was his idea to transfer to this school, actually."

"Well, I guess it's a small world then." I nodded, "What did you need, Dr.?"

He looked at me for a brief moment before shrugging and producing a sheet of computer paper, "I wasn't sure of my lesson plan, so I was wondering if you could look over it."

"Absolutely," I took the paper, and began looking over it.

As I was doing that, I could feel that Edward staring at both Dr. Smith and Amy. I glanced up at him to see him looking frustrated. I frowned at the sight. First he gives Amy odds looks, and now Dr. Smith seems to be frustrating him. This is beginning to be an odd day, and with Cain still out there plotting his next move, I truly didn't care for any more complications. I had no more patience to give any other supernatural being, or possible problem, at the moment.

After reading over the lesson plan, I handed it back to Dr. Smith with a smile, "Seems like a good place to start to me, Dr."

"Brilliant! Well, I'm heading back to the classroom. Have a good one, Dr." He spared me one last look, and then turned to wink at Amy as he left the lecture hall.

I still had that intense feeling that I knew him, but I couldn't say from where. It also felt as if he and Amy were deliberately throwing inside jokes my way, yet I couldn't grasp them. Almost on queue, the rest of my class began to pile in. I shook the mystery from my head, standing from my desk to make sure that the movie would play in the projector room. Amy followed me to observe what I was doing. I showed her how to synch the projector with the DVD player in the room at the top of the lecture hall. During the film, I sat in the projector room chatting with Amy. I was still thinking about the way Edward reacted to, what I could guess, reading her mind. Add in the way he stared at Dr. Smith, not to mention Dr. Smith and Amy's subliminal messaging, and I was truly baffled.

After the film, I released the class after assigning them homework. After chatting with Elizabeth and Amy, I gathered my things to meet up with Jeff. The two of us usually grab coffee after our first class. We both walked to the Caribou, ordering our coffee once we got there. We would typically sit here for an hour, before heading back to our classrooms for the afternoon classes. We took our usual table next to a window overlooking the busy Seattle streets.

"So, how's Sarah doing?" I asked before sipping my coffee.

Jeff's wife, Sarah, worked on Carlisle's staff as his head nurse, "Oh, she's fine. She and your brother had a minor surgery scheduled for today. She's always a little tense before those things."

"Understandable, I could imagine the feeling of having someone's life in your hands as the lay on the surgical table. It must be nerve wrecking." I nodded, while thinking of the scenario.

We talked for the remainder of the hour, until heading back toward the university. My afternoon classes were on the same agenda as the morning class. Amy was still present for these classes. We talked about her schooling and life back in England. She seemed to be a normal woman in her mid-twenties. She and her husband had been married for about a year, so they were still in their newlywed faze. Apparently, she met Dr. Smith when she was about ten. They lost contact for some time, before becoming reacquainted years later.

With the afternoon classes over, I wished Amy a good night and began the drive back home. During the drive, Tanya had texted me to say that there was a family meeting awaiting me. I had asked about my fellow Immortals, but they were at Connor's manor catching up with Joe, which Mike tagged along for. _Figures they would disappear when a meeting took place_, I chuckled to myself.

Pulling up to the main house, I saw Tanya waiting for me, adorned with a beautiful smile. I exited the car and embraced her, kissing her fully on the lips. We stayed like that for a minute until she pulled away gently, her smile still present, "How was your day, love," She inquired.

"It was interesting, my dear. How about yours?" I asked, lovingly.

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Just hunted and spent some time with Kate and Irina. Oh, by the way, we're waiting for Carlisle to get home before we go ahead with the meeting."

"Hm, I guess this is important." I murmured.

We started walking up to the house just as Seth and Leah Clearwater exited the woods that bordered the property. They had taken a semi-permanent residence that Esme had built for them. Jacob had explained that the two siblings missed their Alpha, and decided to spend a few years by his side again. There was also two other members of Jacob's pack, but they were currently off exploring Canada. Seth grinned and jogged toward the two of us. I smirked at his behavior.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Seth greeted.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing really to report. I assume you two heard about this mystery meeting?"

"Yeah, any idea what it's about?" Leah asked me.

Again, I shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is that Edward read my student teacher's mind, and looked confused. And the new professor might not be human, but that's my assumption."

"More problems are not what we need at the moment," Tanya growled.

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "There's no reason to fret right now. For all we know, this may not even come to be an issue."

The four of us heard Carlisle's black Mazda make its journey up the driveway. We waited by the stairs to the front porch for him. Earlier, Tanya informed me that Carlisle was told of the meeting. So, by the time he arrived home, he knew what was transpiring. He walked up to the house and greeted us with a smile. With that, he walked into the house, followed by Tanya, myself, and the Clearwater's. Both the Cullen and Denali families sat around the large table in the meeting room. Jacob, Seth, and Leah stood at the entrance on the meeting room, looking on. Jacob usually sat with Renesmee, but I suppose that he felt he had to stand with his pack at such a meeting. Renesmee didn't look bothered be it, so I assume my theory was astute. Tanya and Carlisle sat at the opposite ends on the table, displaying themselves as coven leaders.

Spending a considering amount of time with the Volturi, I came to see how instinctual vampire nature truly was. I could describe it as lion prides or wolf packs. As in touch with their former human nature, my family couldn't extinguish their vampire instincts in any sense. For instance, vampires looked toward their coven leaders as their highest authority; the finally say in any situation. So, with Carlisle and Tanya sitting at either head of the table, firmly in sight, both families' instincts to look toward their respective leaders was satisfied. I choose to lean against the wall behind Tanya. Since I wasn't a vampire, their instincts saw this as acceptable. I had been sitting all day, and with the possibility that this meeting could last considerably long, I choose to stretch my legs.

"So, why was this meeting suggested Edward?" Carlisle got right to the point.

Edward glanced around the table of vampires and three shapeshifters, then cleared his throat, "Gabriel's student teacher somehow knew what we were. I read her mind, and she, her husband, and Dr. Smith seem to have encountered a cold one in the recent past. Also, I can't read Dr. Smith's mind."

"He certainly doesn't smile human, or like anything we've ever encountered before," Jasper added.

I cleared my throat to get the group's attention. Once their eyes were on me, I quirked an eyebrow, "But you haven't encountered every supernatural species this planet has to offer. The lot of you told me that. Though, I'll admit that he doesn't look like any of the beings I can think of."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment, "What about that extraterrestrial both you and Methos spent time with? Would he know?"

"His name is the Doctor." I started.

Fred snorted along side Irina, "The Doctor?"

"That's what he's always told anyone that's ever met him. I hadn't spoken to him in a few years now, not to mention that I have no way to contact him. Why do you ask?" I saw no relevance in even considering that Dr. Smith was an alien.

"What does he look like anyway?" Questioned Garrett, who was sitting at Kate's side.

This would be difficult to explain, "Well, you see, there's no easy answer to that question. He's what's known as a Time Lord, the last of his kind, at that. I knew a few other Time Lords some forty years ago, but I won't go into that now. Time Lords look like humans, or, as he would say, humans look like Time Lords. He'd have to explain why that is. The complicated part is that he changes his appearance. When I met him, he said he was in his fourth regeneration…"

"Regeneration?" Interrupted Eleazar, as he wrapped his arm around Carmen, both looking utterly intrigued by this new information.

I nodded, "Yes, his species has the ability to regenerate when they're critically wounded. The also can live hundreds, perhaps thousands of years. So, really, even if I ran into the Doctor again, I'd have no idea it was him unless he told me."

"There was something else in Amy's thoughts. During her time in the class this morning, she thought of a blue police box. I can't really make any sense of it." Edward rubbed his forehead in confusion, causing Bella to embrace her husband.

This caught my attention immediately, "Blue police box?"

"Yes, I gathered that it's in her apartment's living room." Edward noticed me perk up.

Wait; that feeling I had when I met John Smith this morning was the same feeling I had when I first met the Doctor in the 1970s. Then there's the way Dr. Smith stared at me with such a certain familiarity. Of course, the way Amy and Dr. Smith spoke almost held a secret meaning. Edward's mind-reading wasn't falsehood, and Amy couldn't know of the Doctor's ship, the TARDIS. It was then that a light blub literally lit up like a star in my head. I stood there gob smacked for a moment piecing the puzzle together, subconsciously aware that all eyes were on me.

"What is it, love?" Tanya asked, concerned.

I slapped the palm of my hand into my forehead, realizing that Dr. Smith left all the signs for me in plan sight. Sadly, I only just got them, "Oh, I'm so bloody daft! How could I not have seen their subliminal messaging? That bugger could have just pulled me aside, but no, that would have been far too easy. Damn Time Lord!"

"Dear, I love you, but you're not making any sense?" Tanya asked; standing and walking towards me.

I shook my head and smiled, "I know why he smells odd to you. It's because he isn't who he claims to be. He was hiding in plain sight, waiting for me to realize it," I paused to look over everyone, "It's so bloody brilliant! You see, Dr. John Smith is, in fact, the Doctor."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, guess Gabriel figured out the Doctor. Yeah, I could have had it linger on a chapter or two, but the Doctor has some valuable information about Lilith (who may or may not actually be in this story, still working on that.) The Livingston family will also play a severely important role in the coming chapters, so be looking for that ;)**

**Until next time…**


	25. Chapter XXV: Of Ponds and Doctors

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel and any original character are my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXV: Of Ponds and Doctors**

I had met the Doctor in mid 1974. He came upon me immediately after I had taken a Quickening in a forest just outside Manchester, England. Apparently, the electricity produced by the Quickening had caught his attention. After I regained my composure, he casually walked over to me and introduced himself. He explained that he knew another Immortal some centuries ago, which turned out to be Methos. Though he frowned upon senseless violence, he claimed to understand that Immortals had no choice but to fight in the Game, if only to simply defend themselves.

After he explained what he was, and some of his adventures, I inquired about joining him. I had been involved in a cat and mouse game with Cain for so long that I longed for an escape. I saw joining the Doctor as that. He enthusiastically accepted my proposal, and I joined him for twenty-five whole years. I saw many of his companions come and go; some hurt the Doctor more than others. We toured the stars and various different Earth time periods until his home planet called for his assistance in the Time War. The Doctor dropped me off back on Earth one full year after I left with him, being that the TARDIS acted as a time machine as well as a space ship. He has occasionally showed up to offer me some more adventures, the last time being just after he lost his latest companion, Donna Noble.

In all my years, I had never met such a curious specimen like the Doctor. He could be one of the kindest and most wise individuals you ever met, but could also be the most fierce and heartless bastard in the whole Cosmos when he needed to be. However, I knew that he had no choice but to play both roles. He was the last of the Time Lords, and that meant that it was up to him alone to fix the universe whenever something threatened it. It was because of that sacrifice that I knew I could not judge him. He had earned my respect and friendship, and I was never going to throw that back in his face.

I had explained all this to my large family. They had been completely gob smacked at what I had told them. We had spent some ten minutes in silence; vampires in shock and awe were a new experience for me. I decided to simply wait for them to formulate any questions they had. Perhaps I would even ease some of their fears that I'm sure they were harboring at the moment.

"Is he dangerous?" Rosalie was the first to break from the vampire stupor.

Smiling, I shook my head, "Not unless you plan on destroying the world. He has a strong moralistic code that he judges others by. If you adhere to it, he usually accepts you."

"Why didn't the Doctor just tell you that it was indeed him this morning?" Carmen frowned, confused by the Doctor's actions.

I thought for a moment, coming up with a logical answer to her question, "There are only two possible reasons for that. One, he truly didn't expect me to be there. Two, it was a crowded area. I doubt the Doctor would ever reveal that he is a time traveling alien in front of that many humans."

"Edward said that Amy and the Doctor knew what we were, though." Bella posed the concern that all the vampires in the room probably shared.

I took a deep breath, attempting to figure out the best answer that would put them at ease, "My guess would be that they encountered a vampire at some point, but not one that caused them any heartache. The Doctor is very keen on gauging what is going to be a threat or not. So, if it was a positive experience, he has no reason to seek any of you out. Not to mention that I'd put him in his place if he did. He's not a monster or a villain. He's just a little, er… eccentric. No need to worry."

A thought occurred to me just then, it was one that I didn't consider until that moment. Why was the Doctor here? If I knew him as well as I believed I did, then it would mean that something terrible was going to happen. That's the way it always went. The TARDIS would pick up some anomaly and appear within a certain distance of it. The Doctor would then determine the source and do whatever he needed to do to correct it. Now, the problem was, nine out of ten times these anomalies usually meant a significant threat to Earth or whatever planet the TARDIS landed on.

Reading my train of thoughts, Edward frowned, "So, then there is a reason to worry if the Doctor is here to prevent a disaster."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Tanya questioned, casting her worried eyes onto me.

I embraced her lovingly, "Let us all relax a little. If the Doctor just arrived, then there's time to figure out the whole situation. I'll talk with him tomorrow, and figure out if there is anything that we could do to help. Until then, just go about your usual activities. Remember, there are midterms next week, and I expect A's from all of you."

In unison, the Cullen children, plus Jacob, groaned. The rest of the group laughed at their misfortune. Tanya left our embrace, and pulled me over to the chair. She pointed down at it with a smirk, so I sat, smiling at her ridiculousness. She followed suit, perching my lap. Any tension that was previously in the room had disappeared and was replaced with a lighthearted feeling as we all settled into basic chit-chat. I could tell that Carlisle was beaming to know about my adventures with the Doctor.

"Go ahead and ask, Carlisle," I told my brother as I absentmindedly traced circles on Tanya's upper thigh with my right hand.

Carlisle pondered his first question for a moment, "Hm, how were your adventures with the Doctor? Were they ever dangerous?"

I grinned when I thought back at our adventures, "Ha, of course they were, actually, I don't recall a single time that they didn't end up that way. There was never a dull moment. There was this one time, about five years ago, when the Doctor's tenth incarnation, I, and Captain Jack Harkness were tracking down this strange alien that was wreaking havoc in Cardiff, Wales. You see, there's this rift in time and space over the city, and, at times, aliens and people from different time periods would appear from it. Typically, they were not harmful, and Jack would help them along, but sometimes, he'd have to take drastic measures. Now, this thing had been eluding us for days, and Jack and I were getting frustrated. That was when things got interesting…"

_Flash Back_

_Cardiff, Wales 2007_

"_This is becoming ridiculous!" I growled as Jack, the Doctor, and I searched another empty warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff, "We don't even know w__here this giant bloody beetle is, let alone if it has any intention to listen to reason when we find it."_

_We had been searching these warehouses for two days now with no leads on the creature. It had insisted on attack__ing the locals upon its arrival through the Rift, and it was becoming hard to track the damn thing. At one point, no more than three days ago, I had come across it and tried to reason with the thing. It was to no avail, of course, as it smacked me across the park we'd been in. Since then, you could say that I had it out for the giant beetle thing. I did try to save its life, after all._

"_It's called a__ No 'Dar, Gabriel," the Doctor informed me, rolling his eyes as he held up his sonic screwdriver._

"_Yeah, and we're still no close to finding it. So, we're staying here until we do. Plus, I thought you wanted to shove a can of Raid down its throat?" Jack smirked at me._

_I gritted my teeth together, "I'm highly considering it! I figured 'Hey, try and use diplomacy 101. That will get it to see that it can't attack people.' Ha, what a crock that was. Damn thing ended up breaking four of my ribs, AND rupturing my spleen. He's just bloody lucky that this bloke is Immortal." I pointed to myself to __exaggerate my statement, "It took me a whole eight hours to heal correctly in your damn Torchwood. I had to endure Gwen, Owen, and Tosh's questions that whole time! I swear, humans drive me insane, sometimes."_

_Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, and Tosh Sato were part of Jack's team in Cardiff called Torchwood. They operated as a top secret defense organization with the mission of fighting any alien threats to the United Kingdom. There was one more member of their team, Ianto Jones, who acted as their secretary of sorts. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were currently searching the other warehouses, whilst Ianto monitored our progress via satellite._

_The Doctor chuckled briefly before turning to face me, "After thirty years, you never cease to amuse me, Gabriel!"_

"_Good, I'll be here all week," I grinned and took a mock bow._

"_So, did the No 'Dar understand anything you said?" Jack asked as he searched a dark corridor at the end of the warehouse._

_I shrugged, though I knew Jack couldn't see it, "I suppose I saw some recognition in its eyes, but I can't read giant beetle alien body language. For all I know, it figured that I insulted it."_

"_Ah, I found__ some residual energy form the Rift! The No 'Dar shouldn't be far. Allons-y!" The Doctor all but charged out of the warehouse._

_Jack and I shared a brief glance before following the manic Time Lord. We found the Doctor stalking outside another ominous looking warehouse, sonic screwdriver in hand. I could hear the three humans jogging up to us. Jack informed them that we believed we found the creature as we waited for the Doctor to finish his readings. Once the Doctor appeared satisfied, he stuffed his sonic screwdriver back into his tan trench coat, and swung around to face us._

"_Alrighty, he's in there. Now, we agreed not to kill him, but to tranquilize him. That was the deal when I agreed help you lot." The Doctor told the Torchwood team with a serious edge to his voice._

_I knew that another Torchwood team had misused its authority and day near ended world. Since that time, the Doctor has had some resentment toward the government agency. They all nodded their understanding and loaded__ their tranquilizer guns with darts. The Doctor then turned to me with that serious look that I'd seen thousands of times before._

"_Don't be too foolish in there. You don't have a stun gun, so I don't want you taking any unnecessary risks." The Doctor raised his eyebrows at me._

_I nodded and mock saluted him, "Aye, sir! You don't have to worry about me. Almost four hundred years and still looking good. I'll follow your lead, Doctor."_

_With that, we approached the door to the warehouse in caution, readying ourselves for the green, ten foot beetle to spring at us. Being completely immortal, Jack entered the metal door first, followed by the Doctor and I. The whole warehouse smelt of melted plastic, mixed__ with burnt hairs. This smell had accompanied the No 'Dar when it was near. The warehouse was almost completely bathed in darkness, so Jack handed us all flashlights. Jack's team hung by my side, searching the area for any danger._

_As I walked further into the warehouse, I felt my foot stick to the ground. Vaguely alarmed, I jumped back, tripping and falling on my arse when my foot detached from whatever clung to my boot. Raising my boot to inspect it, I saw a thick, clear liquid oozing from it. It looked similar to something a cocoon would be made out of. The Doctor was there moment's later, sonic screwdriver at the ready. He nodded and placed it back in his jacket._

"_Yep," He began, popping his 'p', "He's here alright. I'd say he's pretty close by. Most likely watching us."_

_Almost on queue, the No 'Dar dropped from the ceiling, crouching in front of us. I jumped to my feet, glaring at the beast. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling up to it. He began to try and reason with it, as the Torchwood team stood at the ready. I couldn't help but get the sense that this wouldn't go as planned. Sure enough, the No 'Dar roared, shoving the Doctor out of the way and charger at me. I quickly rolled out of the way just as the Torchwood team fired their tranquilizer guns. All the darts connected with the beast. He stopped mid charge, and collapsed to the ground, successfully tranquilized._

_I turned to face the Doctor, who was smiling, "You see, Gabriel, not that bad at all."_

"_What are you talking about? He shoved you to the ground and charged me! That could have been tragic!" I stared disbelievingly at the Time Lord._

_He simply laughed at my panicked voice, "Where's your sense of adventure gone? I remember you standing off against Daleks with a smirk plastered on__ your face."_

"_That's because I hate beetles…" I glared at the sleeping beast on the ground._

_Flash Back End_

"So, you just released the beetle back home?" Emmett questioned, dumbfounded.

"Yep," I said popping my 'p', "We hauled it back to the TARDIS, which was no easy feat, mind you, and the Doctor, Jack and I saw it home. What a pain it was too. That's one of the shorter tales for you. The ones that required gallivanting around the universe would take hours to tell, and seeing as I have a Doctor to chat with in the morning, I'm off to get some sleep." I said as Tanya hopped off my lap and I stood from the table.

Tanya and I said our good nights and walked over to my manor. Once there, I texted Duncan, telling him that none of us Immortals should be alone with Cain still on the horizon, to which he agreed. Tanya walked into my master bath, getting ready to take a shower. I smiled to myself, knowing that once she exited the room, I'd be on one knew proposing to her. I bought the ring less than a moth ago, and I was waiting for the right time to propose. With everything that had been going on during the last few weeks, I knew that she'd appreciate a pleasant surprise. I was looking forward to this, too, probably since we became a couple. I loved her with all my being, and I was ready to make this commitment to her.

I grabbed the ring box as I heard her turn off the shower, and dropped to one knee. Part of me wished this could have been more romantic, but I knew Tanya loved the unorthodox. So, this would make her smile. She opened the door with her evening dress on, and froze once she saw me. Her jaw dropped. She brought her right hand up to cover her mouth, but stayed in her place, wide eyed.

"I know that the past month has been a little hectic on us, and I know that things are slightly stressing, but I simply cannot put this off another moment. Even within the short period of time that we've been together, I feel that I've loved you for a thousand years. I want to complete our bond, my love. My devotion to you is eternal. Tanya, will you marry me?" I gazed into her beautiful gold eyes.

She brought her hand down and offered me the largest grin I'd ever seen from her, and launched herself down at me, embracing me, "Oh, yes, my love!"

She pulled back, and I slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Moments later, we were kissing passionately on the bed. She tugged my shirt away, growling once her hands found my flesh. The next few hours were spent in pure ecstasy as we proclaimed our love for one another. It was nothing short of glorious.

…

The morning came all too soon as my alarm clock tore me from my pleasant slumber. I grudgingly stretched and dragged myself into the shower, pulling Tanya with me. We had some time to spare, so we enjoyed ourselves under the warm water. Afterward, I dressed quickly, and checked over my email. With nothing new to report, I gathered my shoulder bag. Before I left, I walked over to my beautiful Tanya, kissing her for a full minute. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushing me toward the front door. I pulled away and grinned at her.

"I'll see you tonight, my beautiful bride-to-be." I said, kissing her one last time.

She grinned right back at me, "Don't be late, love."

Once I was in my Impala, I got straight into 'confront the Doctor' mode. During my thirty minute drive toward campus, I settled on calling Amy and the Doctor into my classroom and telling him I knew who he was. I saw no real point in skirting around the issue. Though, I'm sure he's expecting me to do this. He knows me far to well.

I parked my car in its usual spot outside my building, and headed into it. I spotted Amy chatting with the Doctor near my lecture hall doors. She noticed me out of the corner of her eye and waved me down. I smiled, making my way toward the two, "Well, hello there! I was hoping to spot you two! You both wouldn't mind coming in here, will you? I've got something important to discuss."

I saw the Doctor's face light up. Amy looked to him in uncertainty. However, once she saw his glee, a smile donned her face just the same. They followed me up to my desk. I told them to make themselves comfortable as I took off my bag and leather coat. As I sat down, I began studying the Doctor's face. Yep, he knew what this was going to be about. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, did you park the TARDIS on the meter, Doctor?" I quirked an eyebrow as a smirk made its way on my lips.

He jumped up from the desk he was sitting at, and began clapping his hands enthusiastically, "Yes! I knew that you recognized me yesterday. Oh, Gabriel Cullen, you are so observant!"

"Well, I've only known you for almost forty years now," I grinned as I stood from my desk to make my way over to hug the Time Lord.

After we embraced the Doctor stepped back a foot to appraise me, "Still looking the same, I see."

"Of, course, I change for no one, sir! You, on the other hand have changed quite a bit. You're younger than me, for one." I chuckled, and then stared at his bow tie, "Is this your new accessory? A bow tie?"

He adjusted the offensive fabric and glared at me, "Hey, bow ties are cool!"

"He keeps telling himself that," Amy shook her head as she walked over to us.

I shook my head, smiling, "You never change, Time Lord."

"Nor will I ever." The Doctor smiled smugly.

I wanted to catch up with him, but I needed to know what he was doing here first. If there was any danger coming, I wanted to be in the knowing. Not to mention that my family and I could be of considerable help. I leaned onto the front of my desk and crossed my arms, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I know for a fact that you never enroll as a teacher unless something was on the horizon that you wanted to keep a closer eye on. So, Doctor, what brings you to Seattle?"

He smiled, "Well, a few weeks ago, the TARDIS picked up a massive surge of an unknown energy converging on Seattle. I couldn't tell what it was, but there's no rift in the area and it was not of alien origin. It didn't even seem like it was from this universe, and I should know what belongs in this universe. So, long story short, we came here to find the source of the energy surge."

"I'm guessing this is something you've never seen before?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all. That's what's utterly fantastic! A new mystery to be solved, and who doesn't love those?" The Doctor waved his arms about like a mad man as he spoke.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "This could be bad, you know. I'm not liking this."

"Frankly, neither am I, so I'm here to figure it out." He said as he began to pace the room, most likely deep in thought.

If there was one positive thing about the Doctor, it's that he loved this planet. He's bent over backwards thousands of times and gets little more than a 'thank you'. Yet, here he is, still fighting for the human race. It was more than admirable. If there were to be a name that truly represented the word 'hero', it'd be the Doctor. This I believe with all my heart. He's lost so much, his family, his entire world, many of his friends, and he's never become detached from his morals. I honestly aspire to his model.

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped pacing and realization donned his face, "Oh, how did I not see the pattern. Oh, you cleaver girl."

"Who's clever, Doctor?" I asked, puzzled.

He looked between Amy and I before answering, "There's only one being that gathers such an amount of energy. Her name is Lilith, a powerful Dark Fae, and she's here."

"A Fae, Doctor? Please don't tell me she has wings and throws pixie dust." Amy chuckled slightly.

The Doctor shook his head, "If only it were that simple. The Fae are typically a peaceful race of trans-dimensional beings that cross between universes to spread and gain knowledge, as well as protect nature. They're quite powerful beings, possessing abilities that far outweigh anything I've ever seen. Some believe that the Greek Gods and Goddesses were actually Fae. Some Fae, however, turn from their peaceful ways, and become power hunger and corrupt. Lilith became one of these Fae some fifteen thousand years ago, and no one knows why. I last saw her in Egypt when the TARDIS stopped there in 5000 B.C."

The Doctor stopped after he noticed my tense posture. If Lilith were here, that would mean she knew where Cain was. This could mean that Cain will rush into challenging e for my Quickening. Not to mention that Lilith had some whole plan for a new world order, one that had a powerful Immortal by her side. Of course, that was if Cain's story was accurate. I knew that he didn't lie, but this was pushing the bounders of reality to its very edge. All I knew was that Lilith was either in Seattle or very close, and that was not a positive.

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked with concern heavy in his voice.

I stared at him, fear in my eyes, "It's Lilith, Doctor, She created the Immortals…"

* * *

**A/N: So, I apologize if I didn't get the 11****th**** Doctor quite write. I'm still figuring out how to write him. And, yes, the Doctor will have some more answers about Lilith's history soon. Cain will be popping back up to create some havoc shortly as well. Things are staring to get complicated, that's for for!**

**Until next time…**


	26. Chapter XXVI: False Hope

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel and any original character are my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXVI: False Hope**

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed, clearly not seeing the connection.

I nodded slowly, "Its true, Doctor. When I told you of Cain, I told you that he has a reputation to speak the truth. Joe Dawson, a Watcher, believes it to be true. So, I have just one question: How can a Fae create something like the Immortals?"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief, most likely upset with himself for not seeing this. However, if he knew of Lilith, then she must have had hidden it somehow. Considering what she allegedly had planned, I wouldn't be surprised if she somehow knew how to do it. The Doctor had a knack for figuring this out. It was his most distinguishing characteristic. Given the fact that he couldn't see the connection meant that Lilith had powers that none of us could imagine. Of that, I was certain.

The Doctor exhaled loudly before answering, "The Fae have the ability to manipulate nature, though they only do it to keep balance within the Universe. Lilith saw things differently. She must have focused a lot of energy to create the Immortals, but I believe that this must not have been intentional. I just don't see what she'd accomplish by creating your species."

"Cain said something about using the Immortal that beheads Cain to stand with her as she created some new vision of the world. Since Cain is the Source, I would believe that his Quickening would give an Immortal an abundance of knowledge and power." I informed the Doctor.

Amy raised her hand to get a word in, I smiled at the gesture, "The Doctor told me about Immortals before we came here. I also know that Cain and you have a lot of history. So, I guess my question is, what happens if you take his Quickening and Lilith shows up?"

"I will not be corrupted be anyone. I may have made mistakes in my existence, but I follow a strong mortal code now. She couldn't get me to side with her even if Hell itself froze over," I said with conviction.

The Doctor looked at me, a serious expression adorned his face, "So, you do intend to challenge Cain, then?"

"I gave him a chance to let this whole feud go, but he seems to believe that if he takes my Quickening that he'll have enough power to defeat Lilith. He let it slip that he feels humans are inferior to us. I know that he'd cripple the human race if he ever had the chance. I simply won't take that risk," I gave the Doctor a pointed expression that said that this wasn't up for debate.

Amy cleared her throat to get our attention, "So, are your family all vampires?"

"That they are, including my fiancée, but there's no need to worry. They only drink from animals, and aspire to keep in touch with their human nature." I smiled to decrease Amy's possible concern.

Amy shrugged in return, "No worries, to be honest. We meet a couple of Irish vampires a year ago. They feed from humans, but seemed to have high morals. They were very intellectual."

"Oh, so you all met the Irish coven! They're honestly good people, that's certain. I met them in the early 1800's." I grinned as I recalled my meeting them.

Just then, Elizabeth entered the room, followed swiftly by my nieces and nephews. The Doctor and Amy turned around, greeting them with welcoming smiles. Elizabeth beamed and skipped over to chat with Amy. The two had really hit it off yesterday. My family, however, seemed to be not quite so sure of themselves. Their vampire nature made them untrusting of the Doctor for the time being. It was just something that I needed to help them along with.

I waved my nieces and nephews closer to introduce them to the Doctor formally, and have him quietly assure them that he was not to be feared. They put on their best brave faces, flashed their shockingly white teeth in dashing smiles, and walked over to the Doctor and me. As they walked over, the Doctor simply grinned back at them, obviously not insulted by their caution. He waved at them and waited for them to stop in front of us.

"Doctor, these are my nieces and nephews, sans for Jacob," I pointed to the grinning shapeshifter.

The Doctor beamed a smile at them, "Well, hello there! Sorry if I gave any of you a scare, but I didn't have time to introduce myself in full yesterday. I'm sure Gabriel has explained the basics?"

They nodded in unison, which I chuckled at. The Buzz clued me in to Mike entering the room, again looking sluggish. Today was the midterm, so I prayed he bloody studied. Noticing us all standing around the Doctor, he frowned. I'm going to assume that he was at Conner's all night. Therefore, he most likely had no idea who or what the Doctor was. I guess I'd have Edward explain it to him since I'd be here most of the day. Edward simply shook his head in exasperation, to which I smirked at.

"I do hope you studied, Mike," I announced as the boy in question reached our gathering.

He snorted quietly, glancing at the Doctor before answering, "Yeah, I stayed up all not doing so. Connor and Methos helped me out."

What he was really saying to me was that he had been training with them. I nodded sympathetically as he walked over to his desk. The rest of my family turned and walked to their seats in the back, waiting for class to begin. Elizabeth was still chatting away with Amy, enjoying the freedom before the other students began piling in. The Doctor watched Elizabeth and Amy with a smile.

"It's nice to see those two hitting it off so well," he spoke after a moment of observing the two women.

Smiling, I walked back behind my desk, receiving my glasses as I sat do, "She's a rather smart girl, Elizabeth. I could see her taking my place in the near future, with her love of history and all. She reminds me of my brother. I should introduce those two."

"Your brother's alive?" The Doctor inquired in shock.

I grinned and pointed toward Carlisle's adoptive children, "He adopted all of them. He's the head of their family, well, along with his wife, Esme. You'd be proud of him; he's never fed on a human. Do you know how rare that is?"

I could see my nieces and nephews beam with delight as I praised their father. The Doctor just grinned at this revelation, "Well, I'd love to meet him soon."

"I'd like that, Doctor," I gazed into the eyes of my old friend.

The Doctor smiled, then looked at the wall clock, "Well, looks like I'll be heading to my classroom. I'll catch up with you later,"

I saluted the Doctor as he left, which gained me a mock glare in return. Soon after, my students began to walk into the classroom, ready for their midterm. I read off the basic rules and passed out the test. After giving them the whole class time to do it, I walked into my office, which sat adjunct to the entrance of the classroom. A few minutes after I sat down behind my desk and began reading my email, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," I called, not looking up from my email.

Amy nervously poked her head into my office, "Hi, um, my I come in?"

"Absolutely, my dear," I said while offering a welcoming smile, "Please, take a seat."

I motioned toward the chair that sat in front of my desk. She walked into the room, closing the door as she did so. She sat down in the black leather chair, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. I closed my email, and gave her my full attention. I leaned forward and placed my hands on my desk, "So, what's on your mind?"

Amy cleared her throat before answering, "That Lilith character sure seems like she could be an issue. Do you think she's the one causing the energy convergence?"

"I trust the Doctor's judgment, as I'm sure you do. If he feels the energy is Fae, then I've zero reason to doubt him. However, that would cause more of an issue with Cain still in the picture. And that is what I'm afraid of." I informed the Doctor's companion ominously.

Amy nodded slowly, her face turning into a grimace, "I just hope we find her soon, if she's in Seattle."

"That, my dear, is what the Doctor does best; he fixes problems. He'll figure out what Lilith is up to and stop her, while I deal with Cain. We'll all come out quite fine. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured the young woman.

Amy nodded, hope showing in her eyes, "I suppose we've encountered worse."

"That's the spirit! We all need to look at this as though it was minuscule to other foes we've faced before. That's what I always did, anyway. Look, we no nothing of what Lilith is doing in Seattle. All we know for certain is that Cain and I have unresolved business, which, by the way, will be solved relatively soon if he figures out that Lilith is in fact here. He'll rush into challenging me. While that is happening, the Doctor has plenty of time to uncover Lilith's true plans." It was my best guess as to what was most likely going to happen in the coming weeks.

"You really feel the best option is to kill Cain?" Amy inquired.

I sighed deeply, "Like I said to the Doctor, he's given me no choice in this. Given our history, I couldn't see any other way for this to come to ahead. You see, I may hate that man with every fiber of my being given the hell he's put me through, but I won't just hunt him down. That's not how I'm going to operate. He'll have to challenge me. It's how my First Teacher and the Doctor would see it, and I don't want to disappoint them any further then I already have."

"So the Immortals are really at war with each other?" Amy asked, though it seemed like she was talking to herself.

I nodded solemnly, "Even if Lilith forced us into this, there is no turning back the clock now. Far too many Immortals are trained with complete knowledge of the Game. Most of us only battle each other in the event that a challenge is made, making it self defense. So, we reluctantly are participants in a never ending war."

Amy looked as if she was trying to grasp the whole concept, "You must hate living like this; always having to defend yourself against your own kind."

I shook my head, "Not anymore, but I did some time ago. I spent far too many centuries grieving over what could have been if I was not an Immortal. Then, I woke up. I believe that there's no point in fretting over what could have been. I have an amazing family and fiancée; both of which I never thought I'd have again. I'm more at peace now then I have ever been in my almost four hundred years, regardless of what may be over the horizon."

Amy and I settled into less heavy of conversation after that, opting to talk more about our common Doctor adventures. There were many similarities in fact, besides roaming the universe with a husband/wife. I had not been in a relationship at the time that I toured with the Doctor, having just gotten out of a thirty year relationship with Cassandra. It was nice having another person to share these wonderful experiences with besides Methos. Talking with a human who was with the Doctor when I was not gave me new perspective on that life. It wasn't without its share of struggles, especially for a human. They would inevitably grow old, eventually leaving the Doctor for Earth. I never had to worry about such things. I guess it made me treasure my time with the Doctor more than I had.

The both of us walked back into the classroom to dismiss my students, collecting their midterms as they left. For the next couple of hours, I sat in the classroom grading midterms as my afternoon students took their own midterms. All in all, it was a long and boring day. Alas, it had to be done, and there were no failures thus far. I was pleased at that.

I left work after all my classes were finished, eager to relax for a few hours before sitting down to grade more midterms. I arrived at the manor with Tanya waiting for me, gazing at me with pure love in her eyes. It made my heart fill with warmth. We spent the next couple of hours telling the family of our engagement. All of them offered their congratulations. There was some slight discussion on what surname either Tanya or I should take. Tanya mussed hyphening her name as Denali-Cullen. Emmett suggested that I change my name instead to Cullen-Denali. To be honest, I wasn't opposed to it, so long as Tanya was happy.

The whole Denali family followed me back to my manor after sundown. They spent time together in the living room while I picked up where I left off on my grading. Kate appeared once to shock me, literally, when I was taking a brief brake. Tanya had scolded her for it, but she simply laughed it off. I suppose I could take being frequently electrocuted as her accepting me. At least that idea made the shocking more bearable. I worked well into the night, eventually passing out hunched over in at my desk. Tanya had to wake me up to prevent me from having back pain in the morning.

…

The rest of the week went by uneventful. I finished grading the midterms and got my students started on a new subject. We moved into modern European cinema, a subject that I felt would do the students some good. They took to it rather well, dealing with the subtitles with minimal complaints. Today's audiences didn't seem to have the attention span that older generations had. Though to their credit, my students did seem to pay enough attention. I'll give them that.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory, though I had yet to actually meet him, were still on the look out for who I assumed to be Lilith. If she was indeed the source of the mysterious energy convergence around Seattle, then she sure did enjoy staying off the grid. The Doctor believed that it was possible that she was evading them by using some sort of Fae power. I was still at a loss when we actually talked about the Fae. It just sounded absurd to me. Nevertheless, I took it seriously.

Being a Friday, I had chosen to let my classes out early so I could spend some quality time with my family. Tanya and I wanted to talk a little more about a possible wedding date. We were leaning on mid December, considering that it was our favorite month of the year. The event itself would most likely take place on the Cullen property, simply because of the amount of room it had and the privacy. Alice voiced something about being our wedding planner. Edward and Bella advised us to decline, but the little pixie vampire wooed me over in the end. Tanya informed her that she had to confirm everything with us before executing it. We both wanted to be able to confirm a guest list, simply because we didn't want a huge wedding.

"Since it'll be in December, We'll have to build some sort of structure to keep the human and Immortal guests warm," Alice told Esme as we all sat in my manor's living room.

I frowned when I heard the word human, "What humans are you inviting besides Joe Dawson?"

"I was thinking about the Livingston's, being that we're friends with them," Alice answered whilst humming to herself.

I mentally slapped myself, "Oh, how could I forget Jeff!"

"Don't worry, love. You've been rather stressed as of late. I'm sure it just slipped your mind." Tanya stroked my cheek affectingly.

I kissed her lovingly for a minute, resting my forehead against hers after breaking apart, "I know. I'm just used to being more focused, I guess. I'll talk with Jeff and Elizabeth on Monday and invite them to the wedding."

"You see, crisis adverted!" Alice exclaimed happily.

I chuckled, "I swear, I'd be lost without your input, Alice."

She beamed before going back to writing down whatever she thought she needed at the wedding. It wasn't a few minutes later, however, that Alice's eyes glazed over. Jasper was at her side in a second, watching her worriedly. Edward's face turned to one of agony as he viewed her vision mentally. It took a full minute for Alice to focus back on everyone in the room, her expression becoming grim.

"Gabriel, Carlisle, and Tanya, you have to leave for Jeff Livingston's apartment complex immediately! Cain is going to murder his whole family to provoke you!" Alice panicked.

I bounded up from my sitting position, "Carlisle, grab whatever medical supplies you can quickly and meet me at my car! Tanya and I will be waiting."

Tanya and I rushed out of my manor, heading towards my Impala. Thankfully, I left my sword in there. I started the ignition as Tanya sat in the passenger's seat, Carlisle joining us in the back a moment later. I sped out of the drive, flooring the pedal as we hit the main road into Seattle. Even at this speed it still took twenty minutes to enter Seattle. I was more worried then I had ever been. Cain had never stooped to such a low in these last hundred years, being that I now knew that he didn't murder Aika. Cain must know that Lilith is in Seattle or he wouldn't have considered this.

This was over the line! Even Cain had to subconsciously be aware of that. It was one thing to target me specifically to provoke me, I could grasp that concept. It was truly something else to harass innocent humans, particularly human women, to send me a message.

"What is our plan?" Carlisle asked from the seat behind me.

I answered him without slowing down the car, "I'll ask the both of you to tend to whoever is wounded while I handle Cain. This will not be a fight to the death because Jeff lives in a large apartment complex. A Quickening would gather far too much attention."

As we arrived at Jeff's apartment complex, I felt the Buzz. Cain was already here. I grabbed my sword and exited the car, hiding it under my coat. We burst through the front door of the complex, rushing into the staircase. Jeff lived on the fifth floor of the building, so I had to race up quite a few flights of stairs.

Once we arrived at Jeff's floor, Carlisle and Tanya stopped dead in their tracks. I turned around to ask what was wrong when noticed they had worry cast in their eyes. Carlisle shook his head. I frowned when he did this, "What is it, Carlisle?"

"We can smell blood, and a decent bit of it at that," he explained grimly.

I growled as I turned and raced down the hall, determined to save my friend and his family's lives. I couldn't let this happen, not now! I felt both rage and fear course through my veins faster than it ever had before. I stopped if front of Jeff's door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Cain must have done this to buy himself more time. I backed up against the opposite wall and bounded forward, launching myself into and through the door. It gave way under the pressure, shattering the door frame in the process and slamming it into the wall. I had to ignore the pain I felt in my shoulder from the contact; now was not the time to yield to pain.

Once in the apartment, I was greeted with a ghastly sight. The once white hallway walls were now bloodstained. I cautiously continued into the loft styled apartment, expecting the sight to grow worse. I had my sword drawn at the ready when I entered the front room. I halted at the sight before me, shocked and appalled. Laying in the middle of the living room floor, appearing lifeless and bleeding, was Jeff and Sarah. I heard Carlisle and Tanya gasp from behind me, witnessing the grotesque sight. I scanned the room quickly and saw Elizabeth bleeding on the floor, Cain standing above her with his sword in his hands. That was when the most abundance of rage I ever felt hit me. I never believed that when people said they saw red in their most rage filled time that it was true. I always figured that it was a silly adage. Yet, at that moment, all I saw was red. I let out what resembled to be a roar and charged Cain. I could hear Tanya and Carlisle start to make their way over to Elizabeth to help save her. I had to get Cain away from Elizabeth for them to do so, though. The only idea in my mind at that moment was very simple… that was tearing Cain apart.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter I post for about a week, because I should (key word there) be going out of town. I should have the next chapter up after Mother's Day, so be looking out for that. Things will be picking up from here, starting with a good bit of violence. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**By the way, if any of you feel that my story has lacked in any way, let me know, respectfully of course. I want to know that this is still up to everyone's standard. So, don't be shy.**

**Anyway, until next time…**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Loss of the Innocent

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel and any original character are my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXVII: Loss of the Innocent **

I collided with Cain's abdomen, the force of which drove the air out of him. I all but growled as I lifted him up and rushed the both of us toward the window leading to the fire escape. We hit the window with enough force for it to shatter, causing shards of glass to explode into the air and fall like lethal rain drops. We slammed into the metal grating of the staircase as glass rained down on us. Even through my adrenaline rush, I could feel glass embed itself in my skin and muscle.

I groaned in pain as I pushed myself off of a withering Cain and drew my sword. This may not be the time or place for a Quickening, but that didn't mean that I couldn't make Cain suffer. As Cain began to take a vertical stance, I shoved him backwards against the metal railing. I then took a protective stance, holding my sword out in front of me, guarding the window.

"Do whatever you have to do to save her, Carlisle!" I shouted without taking my eyes off Cain, "I won't loss another innocent life because of this soulless demon!"

Cain also took a defensive stance, readying himself for a fight with me, "Finally got your attention, haven't I Gabriel? Now, defend yourself!"

With that, Cain swung his sword at mine, testing my resolve. I blocked his attack successfully and pushed back against his sword. I swung at his midsection, earning myself a block from him. Cain offered a devilish grin when he noticed that I was not backing down. We then began exchanging attacks, neither of us connecting with flesh as we danced along the small fire escape. We both knew each too well to have a quick battle at this point. Each strike or slash was met with a block of equal force.

I could feel the embedded glass shift within my flesh as I battled Cain. I may have my adrenaline rush, but the pain was still there. Blood began to ooze from my wounds, which lead me into the belief that at least one of these wound was extensive. This made for a negative scenario. I did not take my eyes off Cain as we battled to see the wound, but I knew it was along my chest cavity.

I was very aware on my predicament. I knew that the longer we battled, the weaker I would grow. Frankly, this gave Cain a huge advantage. A Quickening would gather far too much attention, but I doubt Cain would care. I was his prize, and he'd gone this far to gain my attention already. So, I knew that he was willing to expose himself just to kill me.

Our swords collided once again, but instead of breaking away, we both held our ground and pushed against each other's swords. We both used all of our strength to throw the other off balance. I kneed Cain in the lower abdomen, causing him to gasp and loss his grip. I quickly grabbed him and tossed him into the brick wall. Not releasing my grip on him, I threw him over my shoulder onto the steel staircase leading upward. He growled in pain.

Instead of letting him stand like a fair fighter, I began to fire off roundhouse kicks into his chest and head. My legs stung as the glass in them became agitated. Cain did the best he could to cover himself, but the majority of my shots still connected. The sickening sound of boot meeting skin was all that registered in my brain. I could see his skin break as I continued to kick him. I enjoyed seeing the sight. It was very disturbing to me that I was gaining some sick satisfaction out of pummeling Cain.

After several more kicks, Cain caught my left leg and drove his sword into my thigh. I yelped as I felt the blade cut completely through the meat and out of the other side. Cain quickly withdrew his sword, causing me to lose my balance and fall backwards. My head collided with the steel steps as I rolled down them, eventually landing on my stomach. Although I felt blinding pain, I launched myself back to my feet. I did it too quickly, though, which caused me to feel extremely light-headed.

Before I could grasp my head, Cain bounded down the steps at me. He swung his sword at my lower abdomen, but I caught his blade at the last second. I pushed myself into him, released my sword with my left hand, and punched him with all of my current strength in the jaw. I heard a loud crack as he stumbled back a few steps. I took advantage of the situation, lunging at his chest. The tip of my blade entered his body before he grabbed my sword, effective stopping me from delivering more damage. This left me vulnerable, and Cain knew it.

He pushed the blade out of his body and pulled me roughly toward him. The momentum of this caused me to slam into the brick wall behind Cain. I tried to turn around, but was stopped when Cain plunged his sword into my back and out of my chest. I cried out in agony as I struggled to force Cain's blade out of me. I could feel Cain's grip weaken as I thrashed around.

Once I felt Cain withdraw his sword, I swung around and launched myself at him. I quickly swung my sword at his ribcage, successfully connecting. He hissed at the contact of the bloodstained steel. I followed threw with a blow to his shoulder, which brought him to his knees. However, this left me open for his thrust to my left lung. I relented almost completely as I began to shake. I felt the lung begin to collapse, blood entering its passageways. I stumbled backwards, smacking against the brick wall.

My vision began to blur as Cain slowly got to his feet. All I felt was pain, so much so that I felt the undeniable urge to vomit. My body was shaking violently and my muscles ached. My only solace was that Cain also had extensive wounds. I knew that we were both headed toward a temporary death. It was just a matter of making sure that Cain was the one to succumb first. With that knowledge, I raised my sword to continue the fight.

I heard Tanya and Carlisle talking quickly with an eager volume. I was quickly reminded that I had to incapacitate Cain so that we could take Elizabeth to the hospital. That reminded me of her murdered parents. Rage began to resurface in my veins, followed by another dose of adrenaline. I focused on the added strength it gave me, but remained as collected as I could. Becoming an instrument on vengeance now would not do anyone any good.

Cain quickly charged me, holding his sword as if it were a spear. I waited until the last second, and then dodged his attack. I spun about and swung my sword at the back of his knees, slicing into the sensitive flesh. Cain immediately collapsed into the wall face-first, a sickening thud following. He slid down the wall, stopping when he was on his knees.

Using my injured left leg, I gave him a hard roundhouse kick to the back of his head, forcing his face back into the wall. The sound of bones breaking and Cain's groaning broke the silence.

I, myself, fell to my knees. It was becoming hard to stand. I had to end this soon, or I'd lose this fight. Using my sword for leverage, I pushed myself to my feet. Cain was struggling to get back up. I again took advantage of his weakened state by grabbing him by his coat and forcing him toward the railing of the staircase. The fifty foot drop would surely end this.

Cain seemed to know what I was about to do and began to struggle. He punched me hard in the right kidney, causing my grip to waver a little. Cain tried to take advantage of this, but I remained steadfast. I spun around, still holding onto Cain, to gain some added leverage and heaved him into the air. It took several seconds for gravity to receive Cain, his body slamming into an open green garbage can once it did.

"Taking out the trash," I chuckled weakly to myself, causing my head to pound afterward.

I leaned on the railing to watch him, making sure he was incapacitated. After a minute of observing him, I limped back into the apartment. I saw Carlisle wrapping Elizabeth's wounds in bandages, a grimace on his features as he did. I quickly sought out Tanya, who was holding an empty syringe. I limped over to them, concern building as I saw Elizabeth's shallow breathing. Tanya and Carlisle looked up to me, horror reaching their faces once they noticed my wounded appearance.

"Don't worry about me right now. We have to get Elizabeth to the hospital," I did my best to reassure them.

Carlisle stood, grabbing the girl as he did, "That's not going to be possible, I'm afraid. Her wounds are too extensive."

I scowled at the comment, "I'm not letting her die, Carlisle."

"That's not what we're saying, love. I gave her a large dose of morphine once we stabilized her. It won't last long, but we both believe that I can change her. I won't let this young girl die," Tanya explained lovingly.

Carlisle turned and began walked toward the door, "We have to leave now or we'll miss our chance to do so."

I began to limp out of the apartment, only for Tanya to stop and help me. I gave her a thankful smile. Once in the stairwell, Tanya used her vampire speed to race to the ground floor. We met Carlisle in the car. Tanya sat in the backseat, preparing to bite Elizabeth once we were on the road home.

I turned to offer her a look of concern, "Are you sure that you can do this, love?"

She nodded, "My control is on par with Carlisle's. Elizabeth is in no danger."

Carlisle started the car and began to speed home. As we drove, I could feel myself slowly start to fade in and out of consciousness. Every time I began to nod off, Carlisle would call my name. I knew that he was worried for me, but he should be more focused on Elizabeth.

I heard Tanya take a deep breath, holding Elizabeth's upper body across her lap. She then bent down to inject her venom into the girl's neck. She hesitated only for a moment before whispering, "I hope that you can forgive us, Elizabeth."

With that, she bit into Elizabeth's neck, staying there for a few moments so that enough venom entered her bloodstream. Tanya then pulled away and cradled her. Elizabeth soon began to weakly thrash and groan as the burning sensation began. I couldn't help the cringe that adorned my face, nor could I stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I felt like I failed to protect Elizabeth and her parents. I gave Cain far too many chances to see reason. This mistake caused the loss of two innocents, and one to be forced into becoming a vampire to save her life. I felt sick.

"Your bleeding isn't stopping," Carlisle spoke of my predicament.

I faced forward, leaning onto the passenger door for support, "There's no stopping a temporary death, you know that. I'm just doing my best to stay awake until we arrive at the manor. I know that you're concerned, but I will awaken afterward."

Carlisle shook his head, "I understand that, but I will need to tend to the glass shards that are embedded in your body."

I looked down to see that I had numerous pieces of glass sticking out of my skin. They varied in size. The largest was just to the left of my heart, but not in the lung. In my current condition, I couldn't quite feel the pain that I would have felt. The blood loss luckily numbed me. I turned to face Carlisle, who was glancing between me, Tanya, and the road. I felt sorry for him. I had never meant to cause him such distress. And then there's Tanya. Oh, Tanya! I felt utterly terrible to know that she was in pain witnessing my mangled current state. I grimaced at my inner monologue. Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I turned back to face him. He glanced at me, offering a sorrowful smile.

"Whatever you may feel about placing both Tanya and I in pain, push it out of your mind. You are not to blame for this. How could you have known what Cain would do? So, please, do not blame yourself," Carlisle begged.

"I love you, Gabriel. I could never hold you at fault for anything. Remember that," Tanya reassured me, effectively crushing my fears.

I knew that I'd still feel guilty, though. It was just something that I'd have to work through on my own. Elizabeth's groan broke the brief silence. I quickly turned around to face her, which caused pain to shoot through my body. I yelped and grasped my side as I leaned into my seat. I took several shaky breaths before staring into Tanya's concerned golden eyes. She was holding Elizabeth close to prevent her from thrashing around violently.

I gave Tanya a slight smile before closing my eyes. Carlisle got my attention as I felt the car turn. I weakly opened my eyes to see that we were on the hidden driveway toward the house. I took several deep breaths before pushing myself upright in my seat. As the manor came into view, I noticed Esme and her children assembled in the front lawn. The remainder of the Denalis stood a few yards behind them.

Carlisle parked the car, disappearing from it seconds later. Tanya followed suit as Esme and the Denalis crowded around her. Carlisle told the story as quickly as he could before they all disappeared into the house. This left me alone with my nieces and nephews, who were all staring at me with horror and concern in their eyes.

I struggled to push the door open and began to stand, stumbling before I felt someone steady me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Emmett who stopped me from falling. His expression quickly turned into one of sorrow before he helped me walk over to where his siblings were gathered.

"Jesus, Gabriel… you look like hell," Rosalie muttered as she walked over to me.

I offered her a brief smile before coughing, blood staining my lips as I did, "That… that is exactly how I feel."

I began coughing some more. Emmett rubbed my back soothingly as I did, "Easy there, Uncle. Take deep breaths and don't force yourself to do anything."

"You need to see Carlisle. I don't even know how you're still standing with those serious wounds!" Alice exclaimed.

I shook my head, wincing as it pounded, "Even he can't stop the temporary death now," I stopped to cough," Argh, it… bloody hell… it has to take its toll."

Jasper grimaced as he took in my condition, "What did you do with Cain?"

"I tossed him into a garbage can," I smiled at Jasper's smirk.

"That bastard deserves far worse for murdering an innocent family and harming you. _No one harms my family_," Rosalie snarled.

I smiled at her, my expression becoming dark as I did, "Oh, he'll pay… trust me on that."

I pushed myself off of Emmett to sit on the hood of the car. I took several deep breaths as my vision began to become more blurry. I felt as though I was struggling to see in murky water without eye protection. I coughed harshly, causing my present company to draw in closer to me. I raised my hand to stop them.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel more comfortable, at least?" Bella inquired.

"No, he'll still feel pain regardless of what we try," I smiled thankfully at Edward for answering for me.

"H… how is Elizabeth doing?" I asked since I knew that they could hear what was going on inside the manor.

Jacob chose to answer, "They're making her comfortable so the change can take place easier."

"What's going to happen to you?" Renesmee asked from Jacob's side.

"Well, to… to put it in a simple context, I'm going to die for a short amount of time. My body will heal during that time. Then, I'll wake up." I coughed after I finished explaining the situation to her.

I went to push myself off of the car, but fell head first into Emmett's chest instead. He grabbed onto me quickly and went to stand me upright. I looked up to give him a thankful smile, but the action caused me to double over. Emmett went to help me up, but I pushed away, falling to my knees and vomiting.

I grasped my head as it pounded. My world began spinning around me quickly. I closed my eyes so that I didn't have to witness all of the spinning. I groaned loudly as I ceased moving to help stop the motion sickness. My stomach still churned as I sat there on my knees. I had to take deep breaths through my nose to stop myself from vomiting again.

"We can't even give you some painkillers?" Rosalie asked as she knelt down beside me.

With my eyes still closed, I answered her, "No…"

She then placed a hand on my back, beginning to rub soothing circles. Normally her hand would have felt cool to me, but with my decreasing body temperature, it felt vaguely warm. I felt a cold sweat began to run down my forehead. It was only a matter of minutes before I succumbed to a temporary death. I began to lay on my side, which Rosalie helped me do so I didn't simply collapse. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before giving them a few last instructions.

"Once… once this happens, take me to your father. T.. tell… tell him to wait for me to wake up before he does anything." I informed them with my eyes closed.

Rosalie ran a soothing hand threw my hair, "We will."

With that, I felt myself succumb to blackness once again…

* * *

**A/N: ****_Sorry for the brief wait in between chapters. I hope the fight seemed realistic enough, if not, feel free to let me know. Sometimes, when you see something so clear in your head, transferring that onto a computer screen can be a difficult task. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Until next time…_**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Guilt

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own either Twilight, Highlander, or Doctor Who, although Gabriel and any original character are my own creation.**_

**_Italics are all thoughts and flash backs._**

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII: Guilt**

Blackness turned into blurry vision as I awoke, gasping for air. Instead of my body violently contorting, I felt cold, steady hands hold me still. It took me a few seconds to realize that they were trying to get me to lie back down, so I complied. I allowed myself to carefully rest back on the soft material of whatever it was I was currently on top of. The material felt like cushions and I could gather that it was extended off the ground. With that knowledge, I'd assume that I was in Carlisle's study.

I focused my vision on the blurry figure standing over me. I could just make out sun-kissed blonde hair. This was, of course, my brother. Therefore, my observation was correct.

"Just lay still, Gabriel. You have glass embedded in your skin that I need to extract. Here's a glass of water, since I know that you're throat is dry." Carlisle announced.

I could vaguely see him holding out a glass of water for me. I took it from him cautiously, because I wasn't sure if my strength was fully there. Thankfully it was, as I didn't drop the glass as I took it from him. I noticed that there was a straw in it, to which I was thankful for. I knew that I didn't have the strength to sit up on my own power just yet.

I began to slowly sip the water, relishing in the fact that it extinguished the dryness in my throat. The cool liquid caused the pain to subside further. I relished in the calming of my dry throat. After I had finished the glass of water, I handed the glass over to Carlisle, who I could now see.

"Thank you," I simply stated, not trusting my vocal cord's strength at the moment to talk further.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to have to ask that you lay back, brother. There are a few shards of glass still embedded in your skin; some may run deeper than that."

I slowly nodded and glanced down at my appearance. My shirt had been removed, and my jeans had been changed to loose black loungepants. I rested my head back on the pillow of the bench, "I do hope that no one removed my knickers. That would be quite awkward, wouldn't you say?"

Carlisle chuckled, "No brother, you're in the clear. I changed your clothing so I could remove what glass that I could before you woke up. I'm a doctor, so you have nothing to worry about."

I snorted, "Oh, I've heard that from a certain lunatic Time Lord before. It's become a sort of Red Herring to me. A bad omen. A sign of terrible things to come. Cometh the hour, cometh the man. The dead rising. A-"

"Are you quite finished?" Carlisle interrupted my rant.

"Hardly," I grinned, but said nothing more.

He shook his head and turned to a metal table on his left side. He turned back with a syringe, "I'm not sure if this will help, but I wanted to give you some morphine to ease the pain while I'm extracting the shards."

I shook my head, "I appreciate the gesture, but, sadly, it wouldn't really help. Besides, I can take it. It's not the first time I had glass pulled out of my wounds while I was conscious. So, let's just do this."

Carlisle sighed and set the syringe back on the table, "As you wish."

Carlisle helped me into a sitting position. Once we were both sure that I wasn't going to topple back over, Carlisle grabbed a pair of large tweezers. I sat at the edge of the bench, waiting for him to begin. He looked at me for a moment before pointing to my face, "I'll start here. There are not many pieces of glass here, so the pain should me minimal."

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling, awaiting the discomfort that was surely coming. Carlisle sighed again, and then reached up to my face. He hesitated before looking me in the eyes, "Just relax."

I smirked, "Ten four, sir."

Slowly, painstakingly so, Carlisle began removing small pieces of glass from my face. Some felt like the removing of a slight pressure. Others could be compared to removing splinters or embedded hairs. A few, however, had me yelping in pain. Through all of it, though, I remained still. On occasion, Carlisle would stop what he was doing to wipe the blood off of my face with a damp cloth. I took solace in that. Even with my advanced healing, this hurt like hell. It was also bloody tedious. Ten minutes later, I was holding the damp wash cloth to my face, basking in it's glory.

"Alright, now let's remove that large shard from your side." I heard Carlisle state.

I slowly took the cloth off of my face, but held it in my left hand because I'd most likely need it in a moment. I felt the pressure of the intruding shard in my side, and I could tell that it was going to be hard to remove. I gave Carlisle a curt nod. He stepped up to my right side and used the tweezers to grasp the glass. I winced as I felt the glass put up a fight. Carlisle let out a heavy sigh after a few seconds and stepped back.

"It appears to be locked in place between two of your ribs. We'll have to do this carefully." With that, he placed the tweezers in a bowl filled with disinfectant.

He grabbed the glass with his right hand and placed the left on my right shoulder to steady himself. I winced as I felt the glass shard move about within my body, the feeling making me slightly nauseous. I took a few deep breaths as Carlisle tried to remove the shard carefully. Deciding to take my mind off the pain, I started to ask some much needed questions.

"How's Elizabeth doing?" My voice was strained, but the concern for the girl's well-being came through.

"She's well into the change now. Tanya and Esme are going to stay with her until she awakens." Carlisle informed me softly, aware that I felt guilt over what had happened to the young girl and her parents.

I winced more as the shard slowly ground into my ribs, "Will she be alright?"

Carlisle sighed and looked into my eyes, "She'll survive the change, if that's what you're asking. Beyond that, it'll take time for her to come to terms with what happened. I know that you feel responsible for what occurred, but, frankly there was nothing you could have done."

"I just- FUCK!," I exclaimed as the shard ran against some nerves, "Okay, Carlisle, I know that you want to cause me as little pain as possible, but this needs to come out right now."

"I don't feel comfortable with just tearing the shard out of your body. It could cause greater damage than necessary, given my strength." He explained to me.

I nodded, "Alright, then I will do it."

Carlisle frowned, "Gabriel, I don't think-"

"Carlisle," I interrupted, "I understand your concern, but I've done this before. Now, could you hand me something metal, about three inches in length?"

Carlisle looked perplexed for a moment, then grabbed a six-inch long metal rod off his desk and offered it to me, "Why do you want this?"

I gently took the rod from him, "Well, I don't want to bite my tongue off as I yank this thing out, so I'm going to bite down on this rod. After I rip this thing out of me, could you apply this wash cloth to my side? I'd rather not bleed all over your nice bench here."

Carlisle nodded in affirmative. With that, I placed the rod into my mouth horizontally as to not swallow it, the taste of iron instantly hitting my taste buds. I winched for a moment, but soon concentrated on the task at hand. I grabbed the glass shard with my right hand, and placed the other of Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle prepared to press the cloth to my wound. I took to loud deep breaths before letting out a guttural growl as I ripped the shard out of my body. I instantly screamed in pain, biting down hard on the rod as I did. The pain lasted for only a moment, though, and I spit the rod up onto the bench.

Carlisle pressed the cloth on my wound, "Are you alright?"

I chuckled, "My friend's dead, I have an ancient, murderous Immortal stalking me, a Time Lord tells me that a crazed Fae is in our midst, my student is currently turning into a vampire, and I have yet to start planning Tanya and my wedding. Yep, I'm five-by-five."

"I know that this all really seems hectic, but we'll get through it. We've faced unimaginable obstacles before, and we shall do it again. You have the support of your family and friends, not to mention someone as fierce and loyal as Tanya. We'll get through this." Carlisle tried to reassure me.

I sighed solemnly, "Tell Elizabeth that..."

Carlisle placed both of his hands on my shoulders and met my eyes with a serious expression, "I understand that the guilt you feel must be enormous, but nothing good will come from brooding over it. Yes, what happened to Elizabeth and her parents was unfathomable, but we have the chance to make sure the life she'll have as a vampire is nothing less than a positive one. Right now, the best thing that you can do is stop blaming yourself. Elizabeth will need you at your best, we all will. If your going to hunt down that monster, Cain, then you need a clear head. Forgiving yourself is the place to start."

I took in his words. He was right, he always was. Frankly, it was the truth. I had to move on from this guilt. Elizabeth will need everyone to be strong, especially someone who was close to her parents. I would insist on looking after her, and making sure she adjusted well to her new life. She'd also need a place to stay, and I had plenty of empty rooms in my home. I'm positive that Tanya would agree to this. I'd also need to be in a clear state of mind when I go to challenge Cain. There would be no more second chances. Training would be a must, so I had to talk to Duncan, Connor and Methos.

I took several deep breaths to clear my mind and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry for the brooding."

Carlisle smiled, "There's no need for apologizing. Honestly, I'm sorry that you had to experience such pain in your life. Now, though, we can start anew. You know where you wish to go, so focus on that. Let that be your driving force."

I smiled and reached out to embrace my brother, tears in my eyes, "What would I do without you, Carlisle?"

He returned my embrace, "Let's not discover that, shall we. You're remarkably strong willed, Gabriel. It's inspiring."

I chuckled, "I believe that your compassion far outweighs my persistence."

"Well, we'll agree that we both have good prominent traits, then," I could hear the humor in Carlisle's voice.

I laughed, "Alright, then. If we're finished here, do you mind if I have a shirt?"

Carlisle pulled away and walked to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. He grabbed a white v-neck shirt off of it and handed it to me, "Alice grabbed this from your closest. I apologize for her lack of privacy, but she was insistent that you'd want it."

I smiled as I put on the shirt, "That little pixie and her girt. Well, it is much appreciated."

Carlisle motioned to the door, "Most of the family is waiting to check on you. Do you wish to join me in the living room?"

I nodded, "Only if you help me walk, I'm still feeling weak. I've not been in this bad of shape in a long time. It may take me a while to gather my strength back."

Carlisle nodded and allowed me to wrap my right over his left shoulder. He supported my weight as I stood from the bench, and we slowly made our way to the hall. As we walked toward the steps to the lower levels, I noticed that it was dark outside. I suppose the exact time didn't really matter, so I chose not to comment on it. Navigating the stairs proved to be an issue, as my legs trembled with each step. I compensated by leaning further into Carlisle and taking my time.

Eventually we made it to the living room where everyone, minus Tanya and Esme, were. All eyes focused in my direction as Carlisle and I slowly made our way toward one of the sofas. Everyone remained patient until I was comfortably situated on the white leather. Carlisle sat down next to me, most likely to keep a watchful eye on my condition. I then looked over the room. Eleazar and Carmen sat to my right. Irina, Fred, Kate, and Garrett sat on the couch across from us. Jacob and Renesmee sat in the loveseat to my right. Everyone else stood around. Emmett, who stood near the sofa opposite me, looked concerned.

"Dude, are you gonna be alright?" He asked, honest concern deep in his voice.

I gave him reassuring smile, "I'll be bouncing around in no time. Well, maybe not bouncing around, but you get the point."

Rosalie, who stood next to Emmett, looked at me with sorrow, "What happens next?"

I glanced around the room, taking in everyone's demeanor, "I actually have a three-step plan. First, we ensure that Elizabeth has the best awakening a Newborn can receive. Once that all works out, I'll train with Duncan, Connor and Methos. And finally, I challenge and defeat that thorn in my side. Frankly, that's all I can come up with."

Emmett grinned, "Oh yeah, Uncle Gabriel's gonna whip some Immortal ass!"

* * *

_**A/N: Firstly, I want to apologize to my readers for the long wait in between chapters. I had quite the arm injury, but that's all healed now. Second, we are actually in the third and final act of the story now. So, it's finally winding down. I will be post every few days from here on out. I'm kinda eager to write the latter half, which is completely planned out. So, yeah, feel free to leave a comment.**_

_**Until next time...  
**_


End file.
